


Rise Of The Canary

by Writter_of_time



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: Au in which it was Laurel who went on the queens gambit and not Sara. How will the youngest Lance deal with her pain of losing her big sister.





	1. Chapter 1

"Have a good trip loser."

Sara says playfully as she hugs her sister goodbye. It was a cold winters morning and Sara Lance would normally never be seen out of her bedroom at this time of day. But her sister and best friend Laurel was leaving for 3 weeks on a boat trip with her boyfriend to celebrate Laurel getting into law school. Sara had been joking with Laurel constantly about how she couldn't wait for Laurel to leave so she could have her room. But really Sara was sad Laurel was leaving. She'd been there for Sara through everything and had always been Sara's best friend. Of course they'd argued. They were sisters 2 years of age apart so of course they clashed but they both knew they'd always be there for the other. But Sara was going to miss Laurel but of course being Sara she wouldn't say anything and of course being Laurel she knew how her sister was feeling.

"Thanks goofy" laurel teases back hugging her sister back tightly and stroking her hair gently before stepping away and climbing onto the Queens Gambit. As the boat pulls away Laurel waves happily at Sara. Sara waves back smiling but that smile slowly fades the further the boat drifts away and she stays standing there long after it disappeared from site. She sighs wiping away a star tear and walks off back to her bike.

Sara had taken the day off college to see off her sister but decides she may as well go in for a bit now Laurels gone. Sara was doing a sport and fitness course. Sara was fairly sporty and since she hadn't known what else to sign up for when it came time for applications she'd picked sport and fitness. She was enjoying it well enough and on the plus side it gave her free access to the gym.

Sara pulls up her bike in her usual spot and heads into the gym and works out for a few hours hitting the heavy bag. Boxing was something she'd gotten into at a young age. She'd always been a small girl so had been picked on a lot so she'd normally have to do a lot of fighting to stay safe so had started up boxing to get strong and so she could throw a hard punch if she needed to.

Once she'd finished she showers then rides home. Like Laurel Sara's mum was also away for work so right now it was just Sara and her dad. She wasn't sad about that Sara had always been a daddy's girl and liked it when it was just the 2 of them.

She walks in the house calling out.

"Dad you in?"

Quinton lance sticks his head out the kitchen door.

"Hey kiddo your sister get off okay?"

He had been working so hadn't been there to say goodbye to Laurel. Sara sighs and nods sitting at the table playing with her phone.

"Yeah....took me everything not to cry and beg her to stay but...I guess I'll have to get used to being without her soon...she'll be to busy at her fancy college to even think about me.."

Sara blinks quickly but her dad sees and sits down with her.

"Hey your sister loves you Sara....she's loved you every day since you were born. Trust me she couldn't forget you if she tried and I get you'll miss her...you think I won't? But you kids have phones and computers and all that you'll be talking to her all the time on that and it's not like she'll be gone forever"

Sara sighs and nods. Sadly she had to admit her dad was right.

"Eugh....must suck being right all the time."

He smikes at her.

"Actually it's quite fun."

"Oh shut up." 

She laughs shaking her head then grins.

"You ruined dinner yet?" She asks cheekily which earns her a playful slap on her shoulder.

"Oi cheeky little...." 

Before her dad can finish that sentance the smoke alarm beeps causing Quinton to swear and jump up and Sara to burst out laughing.

"Language father." 

She grins shaking her head as he glares at her before pulling out the burned food.

"Hey you look your food well cooked kiddo."

"Well cooked yeah...but whatever that is...that's more ash than food....luckily your awesome daughter is always prepared."

She grins pulling out a bag of takeaway food. Quinton groans at her and shakes his head.

"You'd feel like an idiot if you bought that and I hadn't burned it." 

Sara shrugs and sorts out the food.

"Yeah but hey I was happy with my chances." 

He rolls his eyes and sits down taking the food and looking at it.

"Seriously miss health and fitness...surely you know about healthy eating."

"Oh yeah totally....but I choose to ignore it."

"Not surprising."

"Well if you don't want it..."

She stands up to take it back earning her a gentle slap on the wrist.

"Oh sit down smart ass."

 

 

For the next things went well enough. Sure she missed Laurel but was keeping herself busy. One day she'd just completed a long essay which had gotten her her first A*. Sara was so proud and couldn't wait to tell Laurel when she gets home from her trip but also was excited to tell her parents. She rides home on her bike and pulls up just as she sees her mum walking out the house. Sara hops off her bike and takes off her helmet and beams running towards her mum but stops dead seeing how pale she looked and her eyes were wet.

"Mom..." Sara asks worried.

Sara's mom barely looks at her before storming straight past her and gets in her car and drives off. Sara sighs obviously another argument. Oh well she could tell her mom later and her dad would still be happy to hear it even after a row. She walks back into house.

"Hey dad your genius daughters home." 

She calls out expecting some sarcastic reply back but Sara frowns when he hears nothing. She looks in the front room and sees him sitting on the couch with a whisky bottle by him. Okay so pretty serious row but Sara wasn't bothered they'd always sort it out. Sara steps in.

"Oi going deaf in your old age?...starting early aren't we? But hey I'll have one if the rounds on you."

She grins and sits down but then frowns when he actually pours another glass and passes it to her. Sara was more than old enough to drink but her dad always complained when she had a drink.

"Um dad?..."

Quinton looks at her and she saw him look sadder than she'd ever seen. Sara frowns deeply.

"Hey dad it'll be okay...you and mum always argue and it's always fine."

He looks at her confused so Sara carries on.

"Mom totally blanked me outside and looked upset so I assumed...." She trails off but Quinton shakes his head.

"We didn't fight Sara....we um we had some news....about...about your sister."

Sara sighs heavily she was missing her and now she thought laurel was staying away longer cutting out more time Sara got with her.

"Well I guess it's her choice dad."

Quinton signs again.

"Sara shut up and let me talk....we...we got a call from the Chinese authorities....there was a mayday call from Queens boat....but by the time they got there....it had already sunk and Laurel....Laurels gone Sara...

Sara doesn't even remember much of what happened next. Her breathing gets rapid and she drops down off the couch her eyes burning with the tears that were falling as she tries to process how her sister...her best friend in the world was gone.

 

The next 3 months were the worst of Sara's life. She'd gone into meltdown after losing her sister. She hadn't been able to face the funeral. Even worse her mum and dad had divorced and while Sara had always been closer to her dad she'd still gotten on great with her mom. But since Laurels death her mom had barely said 2 words to her before leaving one morning before Sara woke up never saying goodbye to her. Her dad tried to reassure she was just struggling but even he had colder towards Sara. Sara had needed her family but both barely spoke to her. When she'd tried to open up to her dad about missing Laurel he'd just walk out on her without saying anything. Of course laurels death hurt them but at least Sara was trying to keep things together but she was struggling.

Her friends had tried consoling her but she'd wanted none of it. Ignoring all calls eventually they stopped coming. She hadn't focused on her work so had been kicked out of college. She didn't use her sister as an excuse for it she didn't need any exemptions from exams she just didn't care about college. She'd now just spend her days speeding round on her bike or sitting at Laurels grave crying into the tombstone. Most nights she ended up sleeping on the grave.

Her dad didn't care what Sara did anymore. He barely speaks to her. One night she gets home after a heavy night of drinking. She'd been spending a lot of time in the college bars drinking alone. Her dad had been doing the same. She'd seen him stagger in drunk or passed out on the couch so Sara had stopped caring about her alcohol consumption and just let go.

Sara had ridden home drunk. She had no fear of being arrested or even killed. It just didn't matter anymore. She stumbles in. Not completely gone but tipsy enough. She sees her dad at the table with a beer in his hands. She goes to walk straight upstairs but he stops her. Sara noted he must be drunk to say anything to her.

"Hey what time do you call this?" He snarls all the playfulness of their relationship had gone. Sara glares back.

"Dunno why don't you tell me if you can bare to talk to me for that long."

"Don't get smart with you stink of alcohol. " Sara scoffs she couldn't believe how hypocritical that was.

"You fucking serious? You sure that's me or maybe it's you..." She goes to walk upstairs but he grabs her wrist and pulls her back making her stumble.

"Who did you think you're talking to girl?"

"I'll ask you the same question since you seem to have forgotten who I am....you do fucking realise this is the most you ever spoke to me since Laurel died."

At Laurels name he glares more at her.

"Don't even mention her name."  
Sara's eyes start to water. She'd never had her dad talk to her like this and it kills her inside.

"Why not dad? Why can't I talk about my big sister? You miss her and so do I...so much daddy I miss her every minute of every day....I...I wish I could change places with her....so that I could die and not have to feel this pain.."

She bursts into tears shaking but her dad does nothing to comfort her. He just looks at her before snarling out.

"Yeah I wish the same thing."

Sara's eyes widen as she looks at him.

"W..what?"

"I wish you'd died instead of her."

Sara thought she was about to cry more but the tears never came she was frozen in shock and pain. She thought her dad had been thinking this but hearing the words hurt her worse than any punch she'd ever taken.

"D..daddy...I..."

"Oh shut up Sara for once in your life....Laurel she had a future a great future....she was gonna do amazing things....whereas you....you dropped out of a stupid sport course which you only took for free gym membership...you're lazy..you're argument and you don't care about anyone.....laurel always had to look after you because you weren't capable of doing it yourself...laurel pitied you...we all did...of course I don't either of my girls gone but if I had to choose one to lose....it wouldn't have been her."

Sara's whole body was shaking now. Sara wanted to get angry and scream back but she couldn't because she agreed with every single word that was said. She was lazy and she was arrogant and always relied on laurel to do everything for her. She realised how much her parents hated her. Her dad turns to leave but she runs after him. She wanted to make things right.

"Daddy please please you're right. I am all those things but I love you...I want to be better to make Laurel proud."

She tries to grab his hand but he shoves her away. In her state she loses balance slams against the wall hitting her head.

"You can't ever be her you'll always be who you are and you'll always be that disappointment."

At this Sara couldn't take it anymore. She grabs her keys and sprints out and jumps on her bike and speeds off as far as it'll go. She did f have her helmet and she could barely see where she was going with her tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't take the pain anymore. Bit just her pain but the pain she caused her family, her dad wanted her gone she'd grant his wish. Then she could see Laurel again and tell her she was sorry, she sees lighting coming towards her on the other side of the road and swerves the bike right in front of it. Sara is thrown from it into the ditch ditch opposite the road. Her body is burning in pain then she loses all consciousness hoping she'd now be at peace and see her best friend again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara recovers from her accident, makes a new friend and makes a decision about her future.

Sara wakes with a groan and realises very quickly that she is not dead. She felt the wet ground underneath her. But she couldn't move her body at all. She panics and starts to breathe heavily as she had done when her dad had been shouting at her. She tries to yell out for help but only a groan escapes her lips. Suddenly the light is blocked out and she feels something tickling her face. She tries to focus her and sees the blurred outline of a woman.

"Are you okay?"

Sara hears an accent she can't place in her injured state. But she hears the concern in the woman's voice. She hadn't had anyone feel concern for her since she said goodbye to her sister. The thoughts of her sister makes her eyes tear up. She gasps as she feels the woman grip her hand.

"Hey it is okay you will be fine....what is your name?" 

Sara's breathing calms slightly at the woman's voice.

"S..s...Sara"

Was all she could manage before she passed out again.

The next time Sara wakes up she is lying on something soft. It takes a minute for her to remember everything that happened. Her head is pounding from the alcohol she'd drunk the previous night and her body is in agony from the crash. Shs groans to herself thinking she's in hospital.

"Dads gonna kill me" she whispers to herself. Then looks around and frowns. She realises she's not in a hospital room. It looked more like she was in someone's bedroom. Now for Sara it wasn't the first she'd woken up in a strangers bedroom but she assumed she hadn't hooked up after a bike accident. She glances under the covers and gasps seeing she's in just her underwear.

Suddenly the door opens and a woman with black hair walks in. Sara recognises her as the woman who spoke to her when she had come off the bike. Seeing Sara awake she smiles at her.

"Ah you are awake good. How ad you feeling?"

Sara folds her arms over her chest. She was very self conscious about the fact this woman had undressed her.

"Fine...where are my clothes?"

The woman blushes 

"Oh yes I apologise. I only undressed you because your clothes were digging into your cuts on your body..I promise there was no....ulterior motive to it."

The woman loomed embarrassed and Sara couldn't help but smile. The woman was obviously just trying to help.

"It's fine don't worry....um thank you...for all this....but can I ask....why am I not in hospital?"

The woman looks at her and shrugs.

"Don't worry I have full medical training. You're a very lucky girl to escape with so few injuries and as for the hospital we were closer to my place than a hospital....also I thought it was better for you not to go."

Sara looks at her confused so the woman continues.

"I'm guessing if the police did a breath test on you....you wouldn't have passed....I could smell the alcohol from the distance...I didn't think you needed that bother"

Sara looks down guilty but also feels grateful the woman did this for her.

"I guess...thank you...so um are you a nurse?"

"No I'm not but I have medical training. You have broken ribs a sprained arm...you were extremely lucky....or unlucky for what you were trying to do..."

Sara frowns at her

"I...I don't know what you mean....my bike skidded and I went in front of the van."

"Please don't insult me.....I saw exactly what happened you did not skid. You saw that van coming and you turned your bike into the lane so it would hit you....you had no intentions of surviving."

Sara looks down again blinking.

"It's none of your business."

"You're right it isn't but you can talk to me Sara....what happened to make you want to do that?"

Sara sighs and speaks in a small voice.

"My sister....she's dead....my mum walked out on me....and my dad wishes I was the one that died."

Her eyes water again and the woman sits with her.

"I'm sure that's not true Sara."

"It is true....he told me."

"I am sorry."

"Look thank you for everything....but I need to go. I'm guessing my bikes in no decent riding condition?"

The woman nods but doesn't move from her side.

"It was damaged but not severely I've got a friend who's a mechanic and asked him to fix it up."

Sara frowns at her.

"Why're you being so nice to me....we don't know each other do we....I didn't go to school with you did I?"

The woman laughs and Sara smikes at the sound.

"I very very much doubt it....but I saw what you did and I thought anyone going through that would need someone to be a friend to them."

"Well thank you but I need to get a bus home. My dads gonna hit the roof."

The woman frowns at her.

"Your father the one who wished you dead? I wouldn't worry about someone like that."

Sara glares getting defensive over her dad despite everything.

"Hey don't talk about him like that....he's struggling he has just lost a daughter...."

"Then you'd think he would want to be there for his only surviving child...he lost a daughter but you lost a sister Sara. You don't deserve having those things said to you."

Sara looks up at her and smiles. It felt nice to have someone to defend her.

"I guess....but I really should go thank you so much though....hey what's your name by the way?"

The woman smiles and holds out her hand for Sara to shake.

"Nyssa"

Sara smiles and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Nyssa....um can I have my clothes back please?"

Nyssa laughs and nods and gets them for her.

"I'll let you get changed."

"No need to leave...you already saw it all when you stripped me the first time" she laughs slowly getting out of bed and starting to get dressed. She winces and yelps as her broken ribs hurt her. Nyssa nods

"Your ribs will be sore for a while."

"Yeah no shit."

Sara finishes getting dressed then smikes at Nyssa.

"Again thank you so much...will I see you again?"

Nyssa smiles brightly at her.

"I truly hope so Sara."

Sara beams and hugs her tight. Nyssa slowly returns the hug. Sara guesses Nyssa isn't used to much physical contact.

Sara leaves and walks down the road looking for a bus stop or a taxi. She walks for a few minutes when she notices 3 guys following. She frowns knowing she couldn't run fast to escape. So she stops and turns to them.

"You guys following me?"

The men grin and walk uo to her.

"Good eyes blondie...yeah we were following we thought we could have some fun."

"Yeah I'm sure you can mate...you can jerk off later thinking about me...that's the most fun your getting from me" she goes to walk off but he grabs her wrist.

"It wasn't a question bitch" 

Sara glares and punches him hard in the face using all her boxing training to deliver as much power as her small body could generate. It was a good punch and made him let go but before Sara could even try to run the other 2 grab her.

"Oh good I like a girl who can fight."

 

"You'll love me then."

Sara turns hearing the familiar accent and sees Nyssa just as she pulls Sara out of their reach. One tried to grab Nyssa but she grabs his wrist and twists it and Sara hears the bone snap and the man scream as she kicks him in the groin then roundhouse kicks him in the head. She then drops one other man with an elbow to the head and the other tried to punch her but she grabs him and throws him over shoulder then chokes him unconscious and grabs Sara and pulls her away from the area. When they were clear she turns to her.

"You can't seem to stay out of trouble can you miss lance."

Sara playfully rolls her eyes.

"Hey I was totally about to do what you did."

"Of course..but I thought I'd do if for you....just so not to aggravate your inuries."

The obvious sarcasm makes Sara laugh.

"I guess I have to say thank you again now."

Nyssa smiles and shakes her head.

"No thanks is needed Sara. Come on I will drive you home"

She takes Sara to her car and gets in. Nyssa starts driving them and Sara looks at her curiously.

"Soooo....you have medical training and you can kick major ass....are you like some superhero?"

Nyssa laughs at this and shakes her head.

"Anything but"

"Okay well what do you do then Nyssa?"

Nyssa sighs a little and they get stuck in traffic so she looks at her.

"I was a soldier."

Sara looks at her with interest.

"You're military? That's awesome how long have you been in?"

Nyssa smiles a little at Sara's enthusiasm.

"In a way...my whole life....my full name is Nyssa al Ghul.....the name may mean something to you...maybe not but my father is a legendary figure in r military. He's one of the most more feared and respected generals in the army's history. He runs his own platoon and he's been training me since I was a child. He trained me in weapons, hand to hand combat and pretty much everything needed to be a soldier."

Sara was in awe of this woman. 

"Wow that's amazing....but you said you were a soldier....meaning your not anymore?"

Nyssa sighs and nods.

"Correct....I tried to be what my father expected but....I just couldn't do it...I was tired of trying to live up to his expectations....I couldn't take the wars anymore...I had to leave and be my own person....my father wasn't happy...but he accepted in the end..he gave me a property just outside the city and I have enough money to survive."

Sara was looking amazed at her.

"I wish I was as strong as you are....shit I can't even tell my dad about my college grades let alone that."

Nyssa reaches out and squeezes Sara's hand.

"Hey you are strong. After everything you have been through and your still going...and I saw that punch you threw before....it was a good shot"

Sara smiles proudly then thinks.

"Nyssa do you think you could teach me to be as strong as you...My dad said I relied on everyone to much...my sister, my dad, my mum..I want to be able to look after myself....maybe you could train me...I mean not to join the army....but just to be strong..."

Nyssa thinks about this.

"I could do....and Sara if things at your home are bad....you could always come and stay at my house...I mean my proper house. Where we were was just a place I rent when I'm in the area....my home is a lot bigger and it has a large training ground so you could live with me and I could train you."

Sara's eyes widen and she beams at the request, just the thought of being wanted somewhere was so nice. But she sighed.

"Nyssa sounds amazing....but I can't do that to dad...he's lost one daughter I can't leave him."

Nyssa sighs.

"You are a great kind hearted person Sara...but its not fair on you to take that suffering and the abuse he's giving you...maybe space would do you both good."

Sara sighs she knows Nyssa is right. But she couldn't walk out on her dad.

"Can I think about it please?"

"Of course "

Nyssa grabs some paper and writes down her address and phone number.

"If you want to turn up anytime at the address or if you choose to stay you can phone me anytime to have a chat."

Sara couldn't help crying. After months of having no one there for her she suddenly has this great woman offering to be there for her no matter what.

"Thank you Nyssa....so so much."

Nyssa drops Sara off a street away from her house. Nyssa helps her out the car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

"Nah it's all good Nyssa....I really hope we can be friends."

"I hope this as well."

They both smile at each other and hug one more time before Nyssa gets in her car and waves as she drives off. Sara waves back smiling then sighs and goes into her house ready to face the consequences.

"Dad?..." She calls out....no answer. She checks the house and he's not there. Sara sighs as she realises Nyssa was right. She couldn't stay like this. Obviously after she'd left her dad had some drunken meltdown. All photos that had Sara in them had been smashed. Every single one of her was in pieces. She knew her dad was in a bad place and she knew he'd never ever hurt her but she couldn't stay in this environment anymore.

She goes up to her room and sighs again as she goes in. He'd obviously gone in there to. Her whole room was trashed. Books thrown everywhere. Her clothes thrown everywhere. Posters ripped off the wall. He'd obviously tried to remove her from the house. She sighs and grabs a bag and throws in her clothes and anything essential she needed. She grabbed her laptop which luckily hadn't been broken since that had all her photos of laurel on it. She grabs some of her workout gear. A few photo albums. A few of her favourite childhood toys and packs it all up and walks downstairs but stops dead seeing her dad walk in. 

She could tell straight away. He was in a different mood now. He looked regretful and he looks relived to see her.

"Sara...thank god..."

She just folds her arms not saying anything. He frowns noticing the bruises on her face from the crash.

"Sara what happened?"

 

"I fell off my bike....sorry that I didn't die...again"

He sighs deeply and runs his hands over his face.

"Honey...I....I'm sorry...i.."

"You what dad? You didn't mean it? Don't lie you did mean it....I can tell when you say things just out of anger or when you mean them...and you meant it last night...."

"Baby please...I've been struggling...."

"What and I haven't been? I lost my sister dad....my best friend....and then my mum leaves me and you...You tell me you wish i died?...."

He sighs again then frowns noticing her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Im going to go to stay at a friends......"

"Sara please I messed up but we can fix this...."

"Yeah dad we can and I really want to...but we need some space...Frankly dad you hurt me last night you shoved me against a wall....and then I come home this morning and every photo of me is smashed up and my room is trashed....I can't live like this....I'm scared you'll hurt me."

Her eyes water.

"Oh baby I'd never hurt you."

"I..wish I could say I believed you....but daddy I want us to be okay...but I've got to go...we'll talk okay...but you were right....I've never been independent I always relied on someone else....I need to change that. To be my own woman now.....we need space dad....please go get help talk to someone....I love you...ill call you okay."

She almost runs out the house before she can change her mind. As she closes the door she takes a deep breath then phones for a taxi. Yeah she cousove called Nyssa but didn't want to put her out anymore. She gets into the taxi and gives the driver nyssas address. As the taxi leaves the city. She looks back at it and swears to herself she will not come back until she is strong...The weak Sara Lance will never come back to this city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone likes it.
> 
> So I'm keeping Sara's story fairly the same as the show with some obvious changes. Mainly about Nyssa but I've got an idea on how it'll go.
> 
> Please comment on what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara begins her training and her and Nyssa bond more.

Nyssa wasn't lying when she said her house was huge. The place had a garden that was the size of 10 football pitches and round the back was a forest area and a swimming pool. The house itself had 10 bedrooms and pretty much anything a person could need.

Sara was sat on a bed in a bedroom that was bigger than her house. She hadn't seen Nyssa all day. This was her third day here they hadn't started training yet because Nyssa insisted her injuries had to fully heal before they could properly start. She had spent the days either watching Nyssa train (she truly was remarkable in Sara's eyes) or just talking to her getting to know her. Sara could tell Nyssa was a very private person who wasn't used to sharing her life but Sara saw warmth and kindness in her eyes even if she didn't openly show it as much. Nyssa was constantly checking in on Sara making sure she was okay that her injuries didn't hurt and that she was happy. She hadn't felt that kind of care off anyone for a while.

A knock on her door brings Sara back to reality.

"Come in" 

She calls out knowing it would be Nyssa. Sure enough Nyssa walks through the door.

"How are you this evening Sara?"

Sara smiles brightly. She had been smiling a lot more since she came here.

"I'm alright....bored though" she whines childishly which makes Nyssa laugh.

"Well not to worry. I think you are ready to start your training."

Sara grins brightly.

"YES Awesome thank you thank you thank you."

Nyssa laughs at her enthusiasm.

"I doubt you will be thanking me tomorrow...in fact I believe you will calling me a wide variety of rude names."

Sara grins 

"I already do that anyway." She says playfully and nudges Nyssa with her hip and grins.

"Look nyssa I know you'll be harsh on me....that's what I want. I want to get strong to be tough and I know you can't do that by being soft on me just because we're friends."

Nyssas eyes widen a little at her last comment.

"What?" Sara asks her concerned. Nyssa blinks a little.

"Oh um nothing sorry it's just....I don't think I've ever been regarded as someone's friend."

Sara gives her a sympathetic smile. She knew what loneliness felt like.

"Well then in that case I'm glad to be your first friend....Nyssa you saved my life you nursed me back to health and saved me from getting a beating of those guys...if that doesn't make you my friend I don't know what does....and it's not just because of that...I like you...you're really sweet and nice and you fascinate me."

Nyssa smiles gently at her.

"Wow...I've never been called sweet and nice before....I feel the same about you Sara...and I really hope I can help you find what you're looking for."

Smiles smiles and takes nyssas hand and squeezes it gently.

"Even if I don't. I'm glad I came here. I'm already happier now than I have been in so long."

Nyssa smikes and looks down at their hands, a redness appearing in her cheeks before she stands.

"I will let you rest Sara. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Bring it on."

Sara grins which makes Nyssa laugh as she walks out. Smiling to herself Sara changes into her pyjamas and gets into bed. She quickly falls asleep.

The next morning Sara is awoken early by nyssa storming into the room and pulling the covers off Sara earning Nyssa and indignant Yelp off Sara.

"Rise and shine apprentice....dress and meet me in the gym in 5 minutes" she leaves as soon as she says that. Sara groans and checks the time and groans again seeing it's only just gone 4 In the morning. Sara sighs and gets out of bed and gets into her workout clothes and walks down to the gym. The gym was pretty much an open spaced matted floor with a few punch bags hanging from the roof. Sara hadn't spent much time in here just when nyssa had been showing her around.

As Sara enters she doesn't see Nyssa and walks in looking round. The next thing she knows she's grabbed round the waist from behind and thrown to the floor knocking the wind out of her. Sara groans and looks up to see Nyssa standing over her smirking down on her. Sara huffs.

"What was that for?"

"You must be aware of your surroundings."

"Yeah well it's to early for me to even be aware of my own name."

"Hey you're the one that wanted this"

Sara nods and gets herself back up.

"I do I'm sorry."

Nyssa nods.

"It's okay...right today I will not be teaching you anything I just want to assess your natural talent."

Sara frowns and growns.

"Well that ain't gonna take long."

"Don't sell yourself short, one key to victory in battle is believing you are good enough to win. Okay first you will spar with me. You can use any technique you wish and can use full power."

Sara bites her lip a bit nervous and not to keen on the idea but knew it probably wasn't best to argue with Nyssa.

"Okay..."

Nyssa smikes encouragingly

"Okay take a stance and let's begin." 

Sara nods and gets herself into her boxing stance. Nyssa looks at her and smiles.

"Okay attack."

Sara moves forward hesitantly and throws a small jab. Nyssa immediately grabs it and twists her arm up her back causing her to yell. Nyssa lets go.

"We are not training for a sport. You don't have time to throw weak jabs to test me out. Everything you throw must have damaging intents."

 

Sara groans and nods and shakes her arm.

"Okay okay."

She attacks Nyssa again with hard punches aimed at her head. But Nyssa expertly dodges all of them but doesn't bother trying to fight back. Eventually Sara stops punching to catch her breath and Nyssa smiles.

"You have good punches but your style is predictable....do not forget...you have legs to."

Nyssa throws a front kick into Sara's stomach which makes her gasp and double up winded. Shs groans and tries to stand up straight. Nyssa then kicks Sara's leg making her buckle and fall to the floor. Again Sara pushes herself back up Shaun makes Nyssa smirk and Sara runs at her angrily trying to hit her. Again Nyssa dodges everything then hits Sara with a side kick into her ribs then grabs her arm and throws her over her shoulder and pins her to the floor. Sara groans.

"Okay okay I give up."

Nyssa grins as she lets her up.

"Not bad you have good heart."

Sara stands up ginger,h and glares.

"Great now I have good heart and sore ribs."

"You must learn to accept pain as your friend....pain is inevitable Sara. You must be ready to face it."

Sara huffs.

"Thought you weren't teaching me today?"

Nyssa laughs at her comment.

 

Nyssa gives Sara half an hour to take a break and then tells her to meet her outside. Sara was there early and Nyssa smiles brightly as she walks over.

"Ah good you showed up. Well I have assessed your fighting ability now it is time to see your fitness and your strength. You will run through the grounds following the orange markers I have set. The course is about 5 miles any questions?"

Sara shakes her head and stretches a little. She was confident this was where she could shine. At least here she wasn't competing against Nyssa and she'd run 5 miles plenty of times.

"Bring it on."

Nyssa smiles.

"Okay then...3...2...1 GO"

Nyssa started to time her and Sara runs off. Sara knows enough to not go off sprinting so she'd enough energy for the last few miles. The course was very uneven and it went through the forest area. It constantly made Sara side step objects or jump over things. There were a number of steel up hills and down hills to climb. Sara felt good though despite the fact she hadn't been training for a while she felt pretty good as she crosses the finish line and takes deep breaths and wipes the sweat from her eyes and smiles at Nyssa. Who smiles back looking at the time and gives a impressed look.

"Pretty good...okay again."

Sara's mouth drops.

"Are you fucking with me?"

"Not at all...now are you ready?"

Sara groans and starts running again. This time she felt a lot slower but still manages to do a decent time and felt okay but her legs now felt very shaky. She thought she was either going to pass out or scream when Nyssa told her to go again.

"Nyssa I've just run 10 miles...."

"And? You wanted to become strong this is how you do it."

Sara sighs and starts running but her pace was barely a walk she stumbled around trying to keep herself going. She almost fell over the finish line and didn't even look at Nyssa she ran to a tree and threw up behind it. This caused Nyssa to laugh as she walked over. Sara spins round and glares.

"Nyssa I genuinely can't run another minute..."

Nyssa laughs and nods.

"Don't worry you are finished for today....good work Sara."

Sara groans.

"You were right....I'm definitely calling you rude names in my head."

Sara stumbles up to her room and strips off and jumps in the shower letting the warm water soak into her aching muscles. Even though she was exhausted she felt a bit of pride. She'd finished nyssas test and had done 15 miles of running. Once she'd showered she collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

 

Sara was awoken by a knock. She groans and says come in. Nyssa walks in with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Bloody sore"

"Yes that is expected but you did really well Sara....I'm very impressed and I'm proud...you are going to be a brilliant student."

Sara's face flushes at her words and she feels even more pride in her stomach. It was nice getting this many compliments.

"Thanks....but what was up with you making me run 3 times.,..couldn't you have told me that to start with?"

Nyssa smiles and sits next to her.

"Certainly not....don't you see it was a test of your mind as much as your body. You ran the first course thinking you were doing 5 miles. If I had to,d you yiud be doing 15 you would have run it differently. You'd have been slower on the first. My way you pushed yourself every time..by the third you were exhausted and that is no problem you performed better than most and during the training your time will improve. But in battle the mind is as much a weapon as your body Sara."

Sara nods understanding.

"Yeah I get it....thank you Nyssa for everything."

"It is my pleasure."

The 2 women stare at each other with fond smiles on their faces until Nyssa clears her throat.

"Anyway I will leave you rest Sara....tomorrow we start the teaching phase...I look forward to working with you."

Sara smiles and nods.

"Me to Nyssa....goodnight."

"Good night Sara."

 

Nyssa smiles at her and leaves the room. Sara curls up with a smile. The next few weeks were going to be very interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> I've got a good idea of how I want this to go but am always open to suggestions.
> 
> Please comment on your opinion


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara continues her training and gets closer to Nyssa. Meanwhile Sara is pulled back into her old life and has to face her demons.

For the next few months Sara worked harder than she had ever worked in her life. Every morning Nyssa woke her up early for a run around the grounds. Then she had breakfast then went straight into combat training with Nyssa. First they'd spar then Nyssa would teach her various techniques then they would spar again at the end of the session. Then she would have lunch then would work on her strength. Which meant lifting weights doing press ups and sit ups and various other strength exercises.

Slowly the training was paying off. She was able to hold her own when sparring with Nyssa and one morning when she woke up she went into the bathroom and had to do a double take as she saw her body in the mirror. She couldn't believe how much muscle she'd put on since she'd been there. She didn't even recognise her own body but was flushed with pride at what she had achieved with her hard work.

Nyssa had also started teaching her other things such as how to handle different types of weapons including guns, knives, bow and arrow, swords and Sara's personal favourite the bo staff. Sara loved how light the weapon was in her hands and how incredibly agile it made her feel.

Nyssa had also been teaching different languages. Sara was now pretty confident in Arabic, Chinese and Russian. Out of everything though the one thing that had made her the happiest was her friendship with Nyssa. Nyssa had been amazing to her. Yes she pushed her hard in training but outside of it she was wonderful and kind and caring and Sara loved being able to talk to her and spend time with her. Sara wanted to know about her army career but she never wanted to share much so Sara never pushed her and soon stopped mentioning the subject.

One morning Sara and Nyssa were on their usual run. Sara's fitness had grown incredibly but she still always trailed behind Nyssa but today she was feeling very good and smirked a little to herself as she sees the finish and realises she still has plenty of energy left which was new for her. She sprints forward and grins as she overtakes nyssa who looks at her shocked and tries to speed up to catch her up but it was no use. For the first time Sara finishes before Nyssa making Sara jump in the air cheering and laughing a huge smile on her face. Nyssa tries to look annoyed at her but couldn't help laugh at her happiness.

"Not bad...it is lucky for you I have been suffering with a cold."

Sara just scoffs.

"Cold my ass I totally beat you...you must be getting old." Sara teases with a grin which earned her a playful punch on the shoulder from Nyssa.

"Oh really miss Lance?"

Nyssa smirks then tackles Sara to the ground which causes a Yelp from Sara.

"Hey no fair."

Nyssa grins 

"An enemy will never be fair."

"Didn't realise we were enemies." Sara smirks

"We are since you called me old." Nyssa grins back at her. Sara smirks then reverses them so she's on top which makes Nyssa smile more.

"You really are impressive."

 

Sara blushes a little.

"Well I had a good teacher."

The 2 gaze at each other a little and nyssas face redens and quickly gets up.

"Um we should go prepare breakfast."

Sara nods as she gets up to and Nyssa almost runs off. Sara sighs a little worried she's ruined things with her friend. She goes up to her bathroom and strips to have a shower and sighs as she thinks about what happened. She realised she was starting to enjoy nyssas company in more ways than just friendship. She'd never felt this way about a woman before. Sure Sara knew how to have a bit of a laugh but never had genuine feelings like this before. But Nyssa had literally run away from her so obviously she had no interest. Sara decided to just ignore it.

The next few weeks pass and the 2 are as close as ever. Sara was happy Nyssa hadn't become more distant since what happened. 

One day the 2 were working on infiltration into mountains and Nyssa had given Sara a white outfit and face mask. The outfit was exteemely warm and bulletproof. The 2 had used it for training but Nyssa had let Sara keep it. Sara appreciated it and though she was probably never going to need it after all she wasn't going to be an actual soldier. She liked the gift as it was pretty cool.

Sara was loving training especially sparring with Nyssa. By now the 2 were incredibly well matched and both darted in and out of their attacks with perfect precision neither able to land a blow on the other. They finish the match and Nyssa smiles brightly at her.

"Sara...wow you are truly a natural I never thought you could have improved this much in such a short space of time." Sara beams at the compliment.

"Thank you Nyssa....I didn't think I could get anywhere near where I am now. I owe you everything. You've saved my life in so many ways."

Nyssas eyes shine at her and she holds both of Sara's hands.

"It has been a pleasure....you have done the same for me...in more ways than one."

Sara beams and gives her hands a squeeze and Nyssa starts to walk out the room and Sara calls after her.

"Hey I'm gonna stay in for a bit do a bit of practice."

Nyssa nods.

"Okay but do not push to hard. Your body needs rest. I have to leave tonight for some business but I should be back tomorrow evening."

Sara pouts playfully.

"Awwwwww I'll miss you...who's gonna kick my ass all day?"

Nyssa laughs.

"You are more than capable of training yourself for one day."

Once Nyssa has left. Sara begins going through her solo routines which included punching and kicking drills and martial art training forms Nyssa had taught her. 

A few hours later Nyssa and Sara share a hug to say goodbye as Nyssa goes off on her business. After dinner Sara sits in her room practicing her Russian from a book Nyssa had given her. Once she had grown tired of that she lies on her bed bored.normally she'd go and watch tv with Nyssa or just go and talk to her but now she was on her own. Well apart from nyssas workers but she didn't know any of them personally.

Sara goes and takes her phone out her bag and connects to the wifi. Sara had access to it since she'd arrived and Nyssa said she could use it whenever she wants but Sara had refused so far wanting to fully focus on her training but now she was bored and had nothing else to do so thought she could pass time by watching some YouTube videos and catching up on the news. She goes on her Facebook and replies to a few friends messages then turns to the local starling city news. She scrolls absent mindedly then stops and gasps as she reads a headline.

Starling City Detective injured in gang shooting.

Sara starts to panic and quickly presses on the article and desperately reads.

 

A Starling City Detective was rushed to hospital yesterday after being shot when trying to break up a dispute between rival gangs. Detective Quentin Lance (42) was rushed into hospital with 3 gunshot wounds. He is in a critical condition and was rushed to surgery on arrival. No arrests have been made and the investigation is ongoing.

 

Sara realises tears are falling from her eyes and she quickly wipes them as she rereads the article. Okay her dad was alive but it wasn't looking good. No matter what had happened between them he was her dad and Sara couldn't lose him to. She knew she had to go to see him. She tries to phone Nyssa to let her know but there's no answer. Of course she'd be to busy to answer her phone. Sara goes into nyssas room. She'd been in there multiple times since she'd arrived so knew Nyssa wouldn't mind. She grabs some paper and quickly scribbles a message to Nyssa telling her what had happened and where she was going and leaves it on her friends desk. She quickly packs a few belongings. Some clothes, underwear and small items and for some reason packs the white camp outfit Nyssa had given her. She wasn't sure how long she'd have to stay for. She couldn't just abandon her dad and no matter what she was going to stay with him until he'd recovered. 

Once packed she runs out to the garage and gets on her bike. Nyssa had said she could go out whenever she wanted but same with the wifi she'd been to focused on her training to want to leave the house. But now for the first time in months she was leaving her new home. She hoped Nyssa would be okay with her going for a bit. She rides to the city's entrance and stops for a second as she looks at the city. She'd promised herself she wouldn't come back until she was strong. Sara didn't know if she'd consider herself strong yet. But no matter what she had to come back for her dad.

She takes a deep breath then rides back into her city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for for reading.
> 
> This was more of a filler chapter. To set up where I want it to go. At first Nyssa and Sara were going to get together in this chapter but I decided not to rush it.
> 
> Please comment your opinions on it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara visits her dad and they have their heart to heart. Plus Sara finally finds her life's purpose.

Sara parks up her bike and runs into the hospital and after quickly talking to a nurse she almost sprints into her dads room and stops dead at the site of him hooked up to all the machines and all of the beeping coming from them. She slowly walked to his side. He eventually wakes up and it takes him a minute to take in that Sara is there with him. His eyes widen a little and he reaches out for her.

"Sara baby..."

Sara smiles a little and holds his hand.

"Hey daddy."

He looks at her a bit confused and uneasily.

"How did you...find out..I didn't think you were in the city anymore..."

"I wasn't...but hey guess what your famous at last....the story was on the news...something about you pissing off some gang..."

"Yeah something like that." He mumbles and she nods and bites her lip not sure what to say. But he quickly broke the silence.

"Baby please...I..I'm..." Sara interupts him.

"No dad not now....we need to talk I get that and we will but you need rest...I won't go anywhere I promise."

He nods and slowly falls asleep again.

 

Sara stays with him until the next day. By then the doctors say he's in a comftoable enough condition to come off the machines and him and Sara are walkimh together in the hospital garden. He was allowed half an hour fresh air. Sara once again felt awkward she just didn't know what to say to him. But again he broke the silence.

"Sara...please I know I messed up badly....and there's no excuse for the things I said and did....it was horrible and disgusting and truly I'm sorry. I was in a terrible place but I've been speaking with someone....a therapist and I'm going to meetings about the drinking and I'm 2 months sober."

Sara smiles genuinely at him and takes a deep breath before talking.

"That's great...I'm so happy to hear it and I understand dad...I forgive you. We both know you handled things wrong...but also it woke me up a little to...made me grow up and so in some ways I'm glad what happened happened. I didn't leave because I'm angry dad. I left because I needed to for myself to grow."

He nods and looks at her.

"You look different kiddo....I dunno stronger...more confident...not that you used to be shy...but you look good wherever you want obviously did you good."

Sara was surprised by that and though she knew her body was stronger now she hadn't realised it could be seen from the outside. 

"Thanks...yeah a friend of mines been helping me since...yeah....but yeah I'm in a good place....so...these guys that shot you what's the story?"

He sighs a little bit 

"The Glades have gone to shit since you left....this gangs come in overnight...demanding protection money off local business....running a lot of side business....trafficking....smuggling....prostitution....arms dealing stuff like that....they're powerful I hear they have connections to the bratva."

Sara frowns a little.

"Then why the hell are you getting involved and putting yourself at risk?"

"Because I'm a cop Sara...that's my job to keep this city safe."

Sara sighs.

"I get that....but cops have rules to play by....these guys aren't playing by any rules so you can't beat them by your way."

"Well what other way is there Sara?"

She bites her lip again as she thinks then shakes her head.

"Dunno...but you know what....you were right..."

He frowns a bit at her.

"About what?"

"About me....your right I was a stuck up brat who relied to much on everyone...and never stood on my own 2 feet...never helped anyone as long as it didn't bother me I didn't care."

Her dad sighs and shakes his head.

"Baby...I'm sorry...I didn't..."

Sara interupts.

"No dad you were right...but I've changed now...you say I look stronger...I am...I also understand the world better now."

He nods.

"Well I'm glad to hear it sweetie....your sister would be proud."

She sighs a little and nods but her face turns to a frown when she sees a man screaming in the face of a female worker. He was yelling and waving his hands in her face.

"What's going on?"

Her dad shakes his head.

"This guy everyday he comes in saying he needs pills...he doesn't he's just a user....but he gets upset."

Sara frowns and storms over before her dad can stop her she shoves his shoulder.

"Oi back off."

The man stumbles then glares at Sara.

"What's it to you bimbo..."

Sara glares back.

"I hear you're in pain....keep talking shit and you'll genuinely need the drugs you want."

"Oh yeah is that a threat?"

Sara smiles at him.

"Yes it is well done for working that out....you're not as dumb as you look....but then again if you were you probably wouldn't be able to walk and talk at the same time."

He glares and tries to shove her back but before his hands could touch her Sara had grabbed his arm and twisted it and pushed him down to the floor keeping his arm locked up as he screams in pain.

"Right now I could break your arm in 5 separate places so back off or get put down harder."

Sara warns with venom In her voice. She lets go and of course he doesn't stay down he jumps up and swings a punch at her. She blocks it with her forearm then sends a punch into his stomach then sounds another into his nose. The 2 shots make him stumble back ten runs in again and Sara side kicks him in the chest then rotates straight in and front kicks him in the stomach. She then uses her other leg to front kick him in the groin and as he doubled over she roundhouse kicks him in the head knocking him. Sara looks up at the nurse.

"You okay?"

The nurse nods and thanks Sara. She nods In return and walks back to her dad. He's looking at her stunned.

"Where did the hell did you learn to do that?"

She shrugs and smiles a little.

"Those self defence classes really did help."

 

Later that evening she was back in her family home in her room. She'd left to give her dad some space and he asked her to sort out so,e things there. Sara was in her room researching this gang had dad had told her about and he wasn't kidding these people were terrorising the city. Hurting innocent people corrupting the whole city. A wave of anger hits her. How dare these people come into her city and try to destroy it. Sara had told her dad the police couldn't win and she meant it. Today when she had stood up for that nurse it felt good. Helping people wasn't something Sara did often. But helping that woman with the skills Nyssa had taught her made her feel proud and she realised there was so much more she could do. Her skills had at first been for self improvement but now she realises that maybe they could help her truly become a better person and save her city.

Sara reaches into her bag and takes out the white outfit Nyssa had given her and looks at it. It was bullet proof and stab proof and the shape of it did a good job of hiding Sara's actual body shape and the boots made her look 3 inches taller than she actually was. She changes into it and puts on the face mask and looks at herself in the mirror. Yes it could work. She could go above the law to stop the scum of her city. She also takes out a bo staff she'd taken with her and clips it to her back. She knew how to use guns and knives. But Sara decided she wanted to show this city you didn't have to kill for results. She opens her bedroom window and climbs out onto the roof and then breaks into a run. Nyssa had also taught her parkour and gymnastics so she was now agile enough to leap from roof to roof. Eventually she stops moving forward and climbs up a tall building and stops and looks over the city. It was a big city and maybe she wasn't good enough to save everyone. But she knew she could help even in a small way.

And right now her first stop was the gang who had put her father in hospital. They were going to pay and tonight is their last night in Starling City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> So here we go Sara is now the canary. Next chapter will be her going after the gang then after that I've got some plans on a story similar to arrow series 1. Basically Sara's going to be the vigilante instead of the green arrow. I'm not sure yet if Oliver will come into the story. Originally this chapter was going to be Sara going after the gang to but it felt better to put that in a separate chapter and this one acting as the set up for the rest. Don't worry I haven't written out Nyssa. She will be back soon
> 
> Please comment your opinions.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara makes her move against the city's biggest crime gang

Sara had spent 2 nights tracking the gangs movements and had finally found the key members. 3 men all Russian. The leader was a short but muscular guy, the second in command was nothing much to look at but from what Sara had seen he was the brains behind the operation. The third was huge. He was 7 foot and over 300 pounds. Sara had tracked their movements and found their hideout. She knew her best bet was to take them all individually. She knew she needed to take down the big guy first. He was the biggest threat for Sara. He would tower above her but Nyssa had taught Sara how to beat bigger opponents by using her speed and agility advantage.

She had followed him to a local restaurant where he was shaking down the owner for protection money. Sara knew the place and also knew there was no way it could pay the money. She heard screams and crashes coming from the restaurant Sara smashes down through a window in the roof and lands in front of the big guy. He looks at her surprised.

"Halloweens over bitch."

Sara just smirks at him.

"Yeah it is so take off that ugly mask."

The man roars and charges at her Sara side steps him and draws her staff and swings it and it hits him square in the face as he's running forward. Sara was sure the momentum would be enough to knock him out but he gets up and Sara groans to herself as he swings at her head. She dodged the punch and throws a kick to his groin. But he grabs her leg and throws her across the room.

"Shit that's gonna hurt tomorrow." She mumbles to herself and gets back up and runs in then leaps into a side kick which crashes into his chest and sends him stumbling back slightly. She ducks another swing then smashes a roundhouse kick into his leg as he buckles a little she drives a knee into his stomach and as he doubles over more she roundhouse kicks him in the head and he falls back but Sara keeps following and punches him repeatedly in the face. But he still stayed up then swung a punch at Sara which she only just avoided but managed to catch his arm with both of hers then breaks it. He yells out in pain and Sara thinks that was it but he still comes st her. At this point Sara knows she has to put him down so she side steps his punch nand cartwheeled over him and brings her arm round his neck then snaps his neck. Sara stumbles back her eyes wide in shock that she'd killed someone. She knew she had no choice but she was shaking.

The store walks over and touches her arm, she jumps and spins round but relaxes. He looks at her.

"Thank you I owe you so much."

Sara shakes her head and speaks in a different tone of voice to her usual one. Another thing Nyssa had taught her.

"No problem."

"Look I'm not going to ask who you are....but you just killed one of the biggest gang members in the city....if you stay here they'll find you."

Sara just smiles.

"That'll make my job a lot easier."

With that she jumps up out the way she came in and ran across the rooftops. 1 down, 2 to go.

The next target was the gangs financial manager and the one who distributed all the gangs funds into different projects. Sara knew he was living in a small apartment in the Glades. She makes her way there and sees he has 2 of his men with him. She needed 2 things from this job, the first to destroy all their finances and send their books to the cops. The second to find out where the boss is. She had been unable to find him in her search so she needed to use this chance. She wasn't worried about him. He was certainly no threat as a fighter. He was short and overweight and she had seen he was constantly smoking. She gets in position then smashes through his apartment window. One of the guards grabs a knife and runs at her she quickly knocks the knife from his hand and knocks him out with a knee to the head. The second draws a gun and Sara throws her staff at his hand making the gun redirect and fire harmlessly in the air. She runs at him and km oaks him out with a superman punch. Her target tries to run but Sara throws a knife that hits his hand. He screams as Sara grabs him and throws him to the floor.

"W..what do you want from me?" The man asks terrified. Sara walks over picking up her staff.

"I want the location of your boss."

"No way bitch. He'll kill me."

Sara laughs darkly.

"I will do way worse to you if you don't tell me."

She slams the staff into his knee and hears a loud crunch and a scream of pain.

"Okay okay okay...he's at the docks.,.hes got a warehouse there he stays in."

Sara smiles brightly at him.

"Good boy...who said it never hurts to ask?" She grins then punches him in the face and knocks him out.

She runs to his computer and quickly finds the documents she needs and sends them to the police email address she'd memorised since she was a kid. She then grins and hacks into the bank account then transfers every cent to various charities.

Once she was done she quickly heads to the docks. She knew word would be getting out of what was happening so she knew the boss would be on guard and waiting for an attack. 

Sara gets through the guards in the warehouse easily and dispatches all of them with no trouble. She knew the boss was the one who'd shot her dad so showed no mercy on him and gave him a severe beating before picking him up and drags him to the police station and hangs him upside down from the roof. As she does he slowly wakes up glaring at her.

"You're dead."

She just smiles.

"And you're hanging upside down over a police station who's been after you for months....know which I'd rather be. Your gangs finished all your funds are gone so your little crew won't be helping you. I have all your files so i know everything about you which I am happy to pass on to anyone who wants it. Have a nice life."

Sara turns to walk away as he shouts out.

"Hey who the hell are you?"  
Sara turns back around and grins at him.

"I'm the canary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. There's not much character work in this chapter but there will be more next time. I needed this chapter to set Sara up as the vigilante but I've got plenty of character moments ready for next episode. I didn't spend long on her catching the gang boss because simply this was never going to be a challenge for Sara and honestly I thought it'd be boring for people to read for a third time. 
> 
> Please comment your opinions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara feels the pressures of living life as a vigilante and has a reunion with an old friend.

Sara wakes up with a groan. She'd been training hard with Nyssa but wasn't used to being up that late and actual fighting so her body was very sore. She had climbed into her bedroom at about 3 in the morning and quickly stripped off her outfit and got into bed and fell asleep as soon as her body hit the bed. She wakes up the next morning to noise from downstairs. She tenses thinking someone had broken in and slowly gets out of bed and throws her dressing gown on. She ignores the strain in her muscles and slowly sneaks downstairs. She hears noise in the kitchen and the door was closed. She kicks in the door and runs in and stops dead seeing her dad. When the door was kicked in he had jumped out his skin.

"Jesus Sara nice to see you to..."

Sara blushes a little.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Well I live here....the docs let me go I'm all good now."

Sara's face lights up and she hugs him tight.

"Daddy that's amazing."

He smiles and hugs back.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome...but could you be careful I do still have chest injuries."

Sara quickly pulls back.

"Oh yeah shit sorry."

He laughs and ruffles her hair.

"All good...well I ain't gonna have to worry about a repeat of the accident anyway....apparently some vigilante bought in the leader."

Sara busies herself with the kettle to avoid showing her smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. The guy said some woman dressed in white and called herself the canary apparently. Also she killed the 2 other leaders."

Sara frowns a little. As far as she knew she'd only killed the big guy.

"Wow...2 of them?"

"Yeah one guy had a broken neck And injuries consistent of a fight and the other one looks like he took a beating and died of his injuries."

Sara's eyes widen a little but ignores the guilt as she continues making tea.

"Oh well at least those scumbags are off the street."

"Sara vigilantes are just as bad as the criminals."

Sara almost huffs a little.

"Dad...this vigilante killed 2 assholes....they kill innocent people....and try to kill cops....maybe this...Canary...is it? Maybe she's trying to help?"

He shakes his head.

"If she wanted to help she could join up to the force."

"Oh yeah...well what have the police done to catch these guys,....apart from a detective spending a few nights in hospital."

"Alright alright Sara I get your point. But the last thing this city needs is some vigilante prowling around rooftops. And as soon as I get back on the streets I'll be making sure this girl is behind bars."

He walks out with his tea and Sara sighs and mumbles to herself.

"Yeah of course....why would it be simple...."

 

Sara continues patrolling the streets at night as the Canary and started to build up a reputation. Mostly she found out from her dad how much the police wanted her arrested. But Sara knew she could handle it. There are 3 major problems with what she's doing. The first is having to sneak in and out of her bedroom every night without her dad noticing. Luckily he works most nights so he wasn't at home. The second was the fact that her bedroom was not the best base of operations. 

She had gone out for a run one afternoon and when she got home she walks up to her room and sees her dad about to open her wardrobe. The same wardrobe she keeps her Canary outfit in. She quickly runs in.

"Oi dad what're you doing!?"

He looks at her confused.

"Putting away this washing."

"Dad I am a grown woman...I can handle my own washing...."

"Sara it's fine I don't mind being a bit useful."

"Dad...I'm trying to be independent...which means even basic chores."

He sighs and holds his hands up.

"Okay okay fair enough....I'm proud of you kiddo."

He smiles and walks out. Sara breathes a sigh of relief.

 

The next night out she looks for a new place to hide her equipment. She smiles a little as she sees the city clock tower. She sneaks inside and sees nothing but a few homeless people there.

She easily gets rid of them and realises it's the perfect place. She sets up a few computers so she could keep an eye on the police radios and any other news. She also installs a bit of exercise equipment so she could workout without her dad wondering what was going on. She also hangs up her Canary outfit so her dad doesn't find it. So that's one problem sorted.

The final problem was herself, while she was decently skilled. She couldn't fight an army. The main problem was that as her reputation increased the bigger criminals were getting more muscle and firepower to keep her away. So Sara was stuck to dealing with basic street crime. She was easily stopping muggers and small time drug deals and while she knew that was important work she wanted to help more. She wanted to make a bigger difference to her city.

One night she was in her regular patrol and she sees Michael Paster. A huge weapons dealer she'd heard about. He was getting into a car and his driver began to drive him somewhere. Sara knew this was a big deal and knew she probably wasn't well equipped enough to deal with this. But she also couldn't let him walk away. She chases along the rooftops until the car reaches into destination and Paster walks into an old warehouse. Sara sneaks onto the roof to have a look but before she can she's grabbed from behind and thrown to the floor. She gasps and looks round and sees 8 men surrounding her.

"Well well boys looks like we've found the cause of this city's bird problem. You think Mr. Paster didn't expect a visit from you bitch."

Sara jumps up to her feet and snarls at the one talking.

"So what're you guys then? His brain or his muscle? Because frankly you seem to be missing both of those elements."

"Our job is to give you a good beating and get that mask off your pretty little face and then the boss will sort you out."

Sara just smiles.

"Well then let's stop wasting time then."

The one talking runs at her. Sara stops him with a straight kick into his chest which knocks him back. She draws her staff and knocks him out. The others rush her and she redirects one strike and messes his balance up so he's in front of another one who gets hit by his friends punch. Sara blocks another punch and respond with 2 straight right hands onto his nose which knocks him out. One runs in at her from behind she spins round and roundhouse kicks him in the face then without putting her leg down she side kicks another in the throat knocking him away.

Suddenly she hears clicks and looks round and sees the remaining guards with guns pointed at her head. Sara groans knowing she wasn't enough to stop them.

Suddenly another sharp noise is heard and she immediately drops and rolls away thinking they've opened fire on her. But when she looks round again she sees them lying dead on the floor. Each had an arrow in their chest. Sara frowns confused and looks round then suddenly another figure drops onto the roof. Sara prepares her throwing knife under her sleeve in preparation for an attack. 

The figure was dressed all in black and their head was covered by a hood. The voice speaks in a familiar accent.

"Put away the knife you wouldn't get the shot off.....your knife throws always steer to the left Sara."

Sara frowns and gasps a little as the figure lowers their hood and Sara sighs as she recognises the hooded figure.

"Nyssa..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> So nyssas back. There'll be more of them next chapter of course and then we'll be getting into the main focus of this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Sara have a long awaited catch up and discuss Sara's newfound crusade. Nyssa makes a big decision about her future.

Nyssa walks slowly across the rooftop towards her. Her face was set in stone. Sara was tensed up ready in case Nyssa attacked her. Suddenly Nyssa throws her arms around Sara hugging her tight. Sara sighs relived and returns the hug.

"I didn't know what you were gonna do."

"Neither did I...but Sara where have you been?"

Sara pulls back frowning.

"Jesus Nyssa do you mind not outting my identity with a bunch unconscious goons around. Now if you don't mind there's an arms deal going down I need to stop."

Nyssa shrugs.

"Don't worry they left out the back about 2 minutes ago."

Sara groans.

"Thank you very much for messing up my work."

"I think you'll find I saved your life."

Sara huffs a little and folds her arms.

"I had that under control."

"Of course...."

Sara sighs and shakes her head.

"We need to get out of here before my buddies the cops turn up....I'm not exactly their favourite person right now."

"So I have heard."

Sara grabs nyssas hand and the 2 of them run across the rooftops until Sara leads them into the clock tower. Nyssa looks round.

"Interesting base you have."

Sara nods and throws off her Canary outfit and puts on a tank top and sweat pants and sits at her desk.

"Why're you here Nyssa?"

"To see my....my friend...if you still think we are friends."

"Of course I do..."

"But you abandoned me..."

"Nyssa my dad was shot...I told you this in a note."

"Your father made you want to end your own life...treated you like dirt."

"Yeah well he's still my dad....we sorted things by the way."

Nyssa nods and sits on a chair opposite Sara.

"I am glad to hear it...but this was weeks ago he was hurt and yet you have not returned to me..?"

Sara sighs and nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to be this long....but Nyssa...this city it needs my help."

"No it doesn't Sara...one girl in a mask won't make a difference."

"I already have...I took down the city's biggest crime gang in one night."

"You mean you got revenge on your fathers attackers."

"Well yeah that to...but Nyssa I feel like this is my purpose."

Nyssa glares and stands up again.

"This is not what I trained you for Sara..."

Sara stands up as well.

"Maybe you want to hide from the world in your big empty house. But I can't do that....this city is my home...I want to help it...even in any small way I can....Nyssa I trained with you...to fix me...make me better and make me stronger and you did that...but I feel like my new strength can help more than just me....that The Canary can be a symbol of light in the darkness....by the way how did you find me...or know this was me...?

Nyssa just laughs.

"It wasn't hard to work out...a few days after you leave the gang who hurt your father was destroyed by a female vigilante in a white outfit just like the one I gave you and she's now beating up thugs with high level of martial art training...I knew it was you straight away...but I have 2 questions. One....why call yourself the Canary....not the toughest name ever and second why wear the white....black would be strategically better for you."

Sara smiles a little and shrugs.

"I'm glad the cops here aren't as smart as you....as for the questions. No The Canary isn't the toughest name and that's the point. I call myself something like....the punisher or the vanquisher....people /will/ fear me and not just criminals...the good people will be scared of the name....but The Canary Isn't scary at all....the bad guys will be scared of what I can do but the name won't scare anymore so the good people will see the name as a positive and safe thing....I chose the name because me and Laurel loved Canarys...we had loads as kids....as for the White...I already said it....it's the yin to the yang...the light to the dark...I represent the last shining light in a city of darkness..."

Nyssa watches her explain it to her keeping stone faced.

"You seem to have this all worked out....and it also seems like you will not come home."

Sara sighs.

"I can't....I can't abandon these people Nyssa."

Nyssa nods looking sad.

"Then our business has concluded...good luck Sara."

Nyssa turns to leave but Sara jumps up and grabs her hand.

"Wait Nyssa...don't go...I still want to be your friend....you could help me?"

Nyssa turns back to her frowning.

"How could I help you in your suicide mission?"

"This isn't a suicide mission Nyssa....I want to live so I can help people...and with you it wouldn't be a suicide mission. Look I'm trying my best here doing what I can but there's only so much I can do on my own....I can't move on the big players with just me.but with you at my side we could even the odds. We can take on the bigger threats."

Nyssa folds her arms across her chest.

"Maybe I could but....why would I....I don't care about this city like you do Sara."

Sara nods and puts her hand on Nyssas cheek. Nyssa reluctantly leans into it as Sara speaks.

"No you don't....but the reason you live in isolation the reason you left the war zone. That was because your father got you to do terrible things you regret. Now Nyssa I've never asked about that but because I didn't wanna know...I still don't...but if you have those regrets and guilt...then how about instead of hiding you pull your head out your ass and you atone for your sins...make amends for your past by doing something good and helping people who can't help themselves."

Nyssa sighs and looks at her.

"You have changed so much from the broken girl I first met."

"Yeah I have and that's because of you Nyssa....you saved my life...why don't you help me do the same for the rest of the city?"

Nyssa looks at the floor.

"With my service days. I followed my fathers every instruction without question. I killed whoever he wanted killing, I stole what he wanted stealing, destroyed what he wanted destroyed. I always thought I was doing good things but then I noticed that it wasn't just bad I was hurting and killing. It was people who didn't desvere it. For a while I justified it saying I was just a solder following orders but then one day...I found myself asking....am I still on the right side....am I still a good person....and I couldn't my question that's why I left."

Sara nods.

"Maybe you don't know if you are good or not. But you saved me...cared for me. A bad person wouldn't do that. Work with me be my partner in this then maybe you can start to answer those questions properly because you stay in your comfy home...you'll never know. Do this with me and you'll know one way or another....or die trying."

Nyssa rolls her eyes and Sara smiles a little as Nyssa replies.

"That's what I'm afraid of...what about you...doesn't death frighten you?"

Sara nods as she paces the clock tower.

"Of course it does but...id rather die fighting for what's right than live and let people suffer....what about you?"

Nyssa thinks and sighs as she turns back to look at her.

"There is no chance I am wearing a mask."

Sara laughs at the comment and walks over and stretches out her hand towards Nyssa. Sara was so relieved and knew with the 2 of them they'd be unstoppable. The Canary and....Sara tries to think of a name from Nyssa then grins remembering how she first appeared tonight. The Canary and The Hood.

"Partners?"

Sara grins looking at her own outstretched hand as Nyssa grins back and shakes Sara's hand firmly.

"Partners."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> Not an action packed chapter but the last few were pretty action filled and I wanted to develop Sara and Nyssa in this story a bit. I added a few details of Sara's motivation towards the canary name and her outfit choice and nyssas past. Yeah I know I copied Diggle a bit for her but hey it works well enough I think and yes I used the hood name for Nyssa because frankly I couldn't think of a better code name for her. I know there's like the heir but it wouldn't be hard to work out who she is with that name.
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big players in Starling City's criminal world start to reveal themselves as Sara and Nyssa begin their training to be a team

For the next few weeks Sara and Nyssa trained hard together daily. On their own the pair were both formidable fighters but if they needed to work as a team they'd need to in perfect sync with each other. They spent hours sparring and practicing free running techniques. Sara continued her night time patrols of the city, stopping any would be mugger or petty criminal she could. But she stayed away from the big jobs for now. She needed to wait until Nyssa was fully part of the team. Of course Sara couldn't spend all day at the clock tower with Nyssa. She had gotten herself a part time job in a store that was only 3 hours a day. But it was something to keep her dad off her back (plus discount for food)

Nyssa had also supplied new equipment such as radios for them to stay in contact if they were separated out in the field and Nyssa had given Sara a small sonic device then when activated sent out a shrieking sharp noise. Good for a distraction. Sara had nicknamed it the canary cry which had earned her a roll of the eyes from Nyssa.

One evening Sara comes up to the tower after work and calls out.

"Nys you here?"

Nyssa looks up from the desk where she was reading.

"Where else would I be?"

"Fair point your social life sucks....what're you reading?"

Nyssa holds up one of the files Sara had taken from the gang on her first night as The Canary.

"Have you read any of these?"

Sara shakes her head as she pulls up a chair.

"Nah not really there's nothing I can really use in them. Why have you found something?"

Nyssa sighs and shakes her head.

"Sadly not...but this one is the biggest file but still tells me nothing."

She passes the file to Sara who inspects it. It was indeed thicker than the others. She looks at the front and sees the title The Undertaking. Sara flicks through it but she didn't understand much. It was a bunch of scientific stuff she had no idea about.

"Means nothing to me....no point in wasting time on something we can't look at."

Nyssa nods and takes it back.

"True."

Sara smiles and hops up from her chair.

"Soooo what's the plan for today more sparring?"

Nyssa grins and stands up as well.

"Not right now. I've got a little trick to teach you....take a seat."

Sara raises her eyebrows intrigued and does as she says. Nyssa takes some handcuffs and cuffs her hands behind the chair.

"OI."

"Ssh now I'm going to teach you how to escape them."

"What're you Houdini or something?"

Nyssa just grins then walks behind Sara. The next thing she knows nyssas grabbed her thumb and twists it violently and Sara hears a click and yells out in power.

"Owww NYSSA WHAT THE FU..."

"Language Sara. Now remove your hand."

Sara slowly manages to get hand free and she glares still as Nyssa smiles and grabs her thumb and puts it back in place.

"There is your hand feeling better?"

Sara ponders the question.

"Let's find out."

Without warning Sara punches her in the face then smiles.

"Yep all good."

Nyssa stumbles back a little and laughs as she wipes the blood off her nose.

"I probably deserved that."

"Damm straight you did bitch."

Sara couldn't help but laugh with her and the 2 smiled gazing at each other a little. Nyssa slowly moves in closer just as Sara's phone rings. They both jump and quickly move back both red faced. Sara takes her phone out.

"It's dad."

She answers.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie you finished work?"

"If I haven't I'm about to get in trouble for being on my phone."

"So that's a yes then."

"And that's why you're the detective dad."

"Smart ass....anyway look I have to go to some meal with the police force and a bunch of rich guys....it's been run by that pompous smarmy douche you don't like..."

Sara thinks for a second.

 

"That doesn't narrow it down. There's a lot of smarmy douche rich guys in this city..."

"Fair point...it's Malcolm Merlyn....aren't you buddies with his kid."

"Well yeah...well sort of....but yeah he's a douche but anyway what's this about?"

"Well would you like to come?"

Sara sighs.

"That was more Laurels scene dad."

"Yeah but you were always invited."

Sara sighs again.

"Okay fine...where and when?"

 

Sara meets her dad at Malcolm Merlyn mansion. She'd dressed herself up a little in a smart black dress to make an effort for her dad. For some reason Nyssa hadn't been able to meet her eye after she'd gotten into the dress. She meets her dad and they walk in. The place was huge. The last time Sara had been there it had been at some house party Tommy had thrown and she'd snuck in. She didn't share this information with her dad. 

They all sat at a huge table. The placed was filled with cops and Sara kind of enjoyed messing with them being so close to this many cops when she was one of the most wanted people in the city. The meal itself was boring and Sara zoned out most of it. Malcolm was his usual annoying self but then her dads words bought her attention back to the table.

"Well this Canary wack job obviously has issues and thinks she's some god."

Sara's skin crawled as Malcolm laughs.

"Well she's obviously not all there. Probably read to many comic books....what do you think Sara?"

He looks at Sara and she gives a fake smile and shrugs.

"If some chick wants to kick the crap out of a few creeps in the Glades I've got no issue with it."

Malcolm smiles more at her.

"Well you probably don't need much protection...you've certainly put on a lot of muscle since I last saw you."

He nods towards Sara's exposed biceps and she curses silently at her choice of dress.

"Yeah well...exercise helped...after Laurel..."

"Ah yes of course...I know a thing or 2 about loss."

Sara nods and looks down. She knew the story of his wife and tommys mother. They were kids when she died and she remembered being extra nice to Tommy after it happened. Sara looks back up at him.

"There are some scum in this world....that's why I don't care if The Canary roughs a few up."

Malcolm nods.

"You are right Sara. There are scum in this world and in this city alone. The Glades are worse than ever. But I promise it'll get better. The city will one day undertake a massive change."

Sara raises her eyebrows a little at the choice of words but quickly hides her surprised look to a polite smile but she's sure Merlyn saw it and was watching her a little. The subject soon changes and Sara again zones out. Maybe Merlyn choice of the word undertake was just a coincidence. She didn't like merlyln at all but she very much doubted he'd be affiliated with any criminals.

All the same when Sara is free to go she tells her dad she's going to spend the night at a friends. She races to the clock tower and sees Nyssa who smiles at her.

"Fun meal?"

Sara groans and strips off the dress (which makes Nyssa look intently away) as Sara changed into her more comfy clothes.

"Boring as shit....but could I ask a favour...I want you to tail Malcolm Merlyn."

Nyssa looks at her confused.

"Any particular reason?"

"Just a hunch...he said something....about the city he said the city will undertake a massive change."

"And you think because of that he's involved in this undertaking from the file?"

"I dunno....but it doesn't hurt to check it out does it?"

"I suppose not...okay I will keep an eye on him."

 

 

The next day Sara goes to work as usual and gets through the dull job. Once she's done she leaves out the back into an alleyway. As she walks a guy walks up to her. Sara stops as the man blocks the path. He was in jeans and an old hoodie which was covering his face.

"Hey pretty girl you going my way?"

Sara shakes her head.

"Nope."

"You don't know which way I'm going."

"Well whichever way you're going...ill be going the opposite." She goes an overley sweet smile and tries to walk past but he stops her and grabs her wrist.

"Don't be rude hot stuff."

Sara just sighs.

"Wanna hold my hand hon?"

She then steps back and twists his wrist hard into a lock and snaps it then kicks him in the head knocking him out. Sara goes to casually move on but finds herself surrounded by men. One pulls a gun and points it to her head.

"Wrong move bitch."

Sara sighs.

"You took the words right out my mouth."

The gun was side on to Sara's head and at a fair distance so she shoots out her right hand slamming it into the gun and puts her finger just behind the hamming stopping it from firing and keeping it off her head. She then steps forward and punches him in the face still keeping her grip on the gun she then secures his wrist with the punch hand then twists the gun away disarming him. It was over in less than 5 seconds one of the first techniques Nyssa had taught her. She then smashes his head with the gun then barges through thr other guys and tried to run. But she hears another gun shot. Obviously one the of the others had a gun to and she yells as she feels a jolt of pain in her leg. She realised she'd been shot in the leg but she manages to stumble round to get to the street and sees some men opening the back of a van.

 

She runs over.

"Hey some asshole just shot me I need..."

But before she could finish her sentance she feels herself getting drowsy and sees a syringe in her stomach courtesy of the van drive. She tries to hit him but was to out of it. The last thing she sees is them forcing her into the van.

Sara wakes up with a groan as she tries to take in her surroundings. She was in a dark room with barley any light she tries to move her hair out of her eyes but she can't move her hands. She realises her hands are cuffed to a chair. She swears under her breath and yells.

"HEY WHOS THERE."

Suddenly a door opens and 2 men walk in. Sara recognises them as the 2 men in the van who she'd seen after she ran off the street.sudenLy she remembers she'd been shot and her leg explodes in pain again. She glares at the 2 men.

"Either of you assholes got a painkiller and a bandage?"

The man who looks like the leader sighs.

"I apologise for your injuries but we need answers."

"Well for answers you need to give me questions."

The man nods.

"Okay then. What did your sister tell you?"

Sara frowns a little genuinely confused by the question.

"Um well quite a lot....she told me I was a bitch after I borrowed her red dress, she told me I was a pretty good dancer, she told me I was..."

She doesn't finish the sentance as the man slaps her hard across the face. Sara's eyes turn dark for a second but controls her temper then speaks in a soft voice trying to sound like regular American girl.

"My daddy is a police detective you will be in so much trouble"

"Shut up bitch what did your sister tell you....when she was on the Gambit...did she text you or email you something?"

Sara again was genuinely confused. 

"No,.,she was on the South China Sea....there's not good cell phone reception or wi-fi there if I'm correct."

"So she told you nothing?"

"Ah your not as dumb as you look."

He slaps her again this time her eyes darken even more.

"Actually she told me....Sara if some asshole slaps you again....kill him."

Both men laugh.

"Your cuffed tight to that chair your not getting out. "

Sara just grins and subtly dislocates her thumb and slips it out the handcuff. Great now she has to tell Nyssa she was right.

"But well miss lance since you are no use to us....we can afford some fun with you."

As he goes to slap her again her hand shoots out and grabs his. He gasps surprised. She grins and snaps all his fingers and elbows him in the head. The second man reaches into his jacket but Sara leaps in with a side kick which knocks him back Sara grabs head and slams it against the wall. Then she forces his head back so his throat is exposed and elbows it hard. She hears him choke his last breath as she turns to see the other one running at her. She ducks his punch and hits him hard in the groin. As he doubles over she gets behind him and puts her arm his throat. He squirms and gasps.

"Please you don't have to do this."

"Yeah I do....no one can know the truth about me."

She snaps his neck.

 

She takes a deep breath and now the adrenaline was wearing off her leg was in a lot more pain and she stumbles out the warehouse. She realises she was by the docks. She manages to just make it to a street and then passes out due to blood loss and pain. She can just make out a few concerned faces as she blacks out again.

The next time she wakes up she realises she's in a hospital and sees her dad sitting by her looking terrified.

"Oh baby thank god your okay."

Sara groans.

"Eugh what happened...."

"You're okay sweetie the doctors have fixed your leg...no permanent damage just maybe a scar and the drugs you were given will be out your system soon enough."

"H..how do you know....about this..."

"Your boss called and said he saw on the cctv some creeps drugged you and bundled you into a van....god Sara I was terrified....then I heard on the radio a blonde girl got seen running from the docks and passed out on the street...I knew it had to be you....but when did you get shot...you were limping when you ran into the guys in the van."

Sara gives a relieved sigh that her dad hadn't seen footage of her fighting the first guys. That might've given away her identity. She speaks slowly Not able to form many words.

"Some guys surrounded me...I thought they were just creeps so I ran but one of them shot me. Then I stumbled right into those guys."

"Okay baby so then what they took you to a warehouse in the docks then what did they want...was it money...a ransom?"

Sara shakes her head. Since she didn't even know what they wanted she didn't think it would hurt to tell the truth.

"No...they asked about Laurel....asked if she'd contacted me when she was on the Gambit...."

"What?...why?"

"Haven't a clue...it could've been one of her old lawyer clients or someone she'd pissed off and they wanted info..."

Her dad nods.

"Yeah maybe...but hey how did you escape?"

Sara hesitates before talking making sure her answer was good. She didn't trust herself under this pain medication.

"The Canary showed up....she um came in and uncuffed me and told me to run....so I did...I didn't see what happened next..."

Lance nods.

"Well that's probably for the best....one of them had a smashed wind pipe...the other one a broken neck."

Sara nods then shrugs.

"Can't say I'm heart broken about that..."

Lance nods.

"Yeah me neither if I'm honest,...now I don't like her methods but she saved my daughter so she isn't all bad I guess."

Sara smiles brightly at that but then Nyssa barges into the room looking terrified.

"Sara...oh my god you're okay I was so worried I..." She stops quickly looking at Sara's dad. Sara looks between them and her dad was looking at Nyssa confused.

"Um dad this is my friend Nyssa."

Her dad nods and smiles at Nyssa and holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

Nyssa hesitates but gives a nod and shakes his hand quickly. Sara could see she hasn't forgiven him as quickly as Sara had.

"Hey dad how about some caffeine to get the drugs out of me?"

"Alright fine..."

He walks out and once he's gone Nyssa sits on the bed by her.

"Sara what the hell happened?"

Sara sighs and gives her a quick rundown of the events. When she finishes Nyssa looks at her worried. 

"Do you think they knew you were the Canary?"

Sara shakes her head.

"No they didn't mention the Canary....it was about something Laurel could've told me."

"Did your sister tell you anything?"

"No way. First she was only small cases and second she wouldn't have told me a thing...she was big on the whole confidentiality thing...but I think it was about the undertaking."

"But we don't know anything of that either."

"No...but when Merlyln said the word undertake I think he noticed I was surprised by his word and he looked suspicious."

"So you think Merlyln sent those guys after you?"

"I dunno maybe."

"But Sara if this is true...then did laurel know anything about the undertaking?"

"No way. Laurel wouldn't have done any work against Merlyln because she was to close to Tommy...personal conflict of interest or something like that."

"But if we're under the assumption this was Merlyln and he thinks you knew. Then his men mention Laurel that must mean she knew."

Sara sighs and nods.

"That is if our assumptions are right....well there's not much we can do right now....I'm kind of signed off sick."

She laughs and points to her injured leg. 

"We'll have to be careful." Sara says with a small smile which Nyssa laughs at.

"Have you ever been careful in your life Lance?"

Sara grins as she considers the question.

"Hmmmmm Nope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. The main focus is starting now. Of course you'll recognise a few scenes from arrow series 1 but i will be copying any of it directly word for word. I'll put my own twist on the scenes so it is a bit different for you to read.  
> I  
> Please comment your opinions.
> 
> THank you guys. I'm loving writing this story. I love writing Sara she's my favourite character in this universe.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara recovers from her injury and her and Nyssa have a heart to heart

For the next few weeks Sara is stuck at home because of her leg injury. She can't even hang out in the clock tower because it's to hard to sneak out with her injury. Plus her dad knows she shouldn't be leaving and he's constantly checking in on her. Sara had convinced Nyssa to go out as the Canary to keep up appearances and to make sure her dad didn't get suspicious about how the canary suddenly disspaears the moment she gets injured.

She was constantly on the phone to Nyssa discussing various items of business around the city and most of their talks were about the undertaking. Sara was still sure it was Merlyn who was involved but Nyssa had been tailing him and hadn't been able to find anything suspicious, which frustrated Sara even more.

One night after Nyssas patrol of the city she came into Sara's house. Sara had given her a spare key and her dad was currently on a night shift. Nyssa walks in and groans at her seeing her lying on the floor doing sit ups.

"Sara what part of rest did you not understand?....you'll make your injury worse."

Sara grumbles at her and carefully gets back on her bed.

"I'm doing sit ups....last time I checked they didn't involve my leg...Nyssa I've got to stay in decent shape...no good if The Canary comes back fat..."

Nyssa rolls her eyes and laughs.

"I don't think it's possible for you to become fat."

Sara laughs and smiles at her.

"Anyway how was the patrol?"

"Easy enough....a wannabe rapist...purse snatcher and someone selling drugs to teenagers. All of them in police custody...though it would be easier to fight if I wasn't wearing this stupid thing."

Nyssa pulls off the blonde she had been wearing as the .Canary and throws it on Sara's bed. Sara laughs.

"You look hot as a blonde....anyway you need to wear it. The Canary is blonde....and you certainly are not...anyway this wigs crap...it's nothing like my hair."

She picks it up and examines it. Nyssa rolls her eyes.

"Well it's the best I could find. No ones going to notice anyway."

"True...anything new on Merlyn?"

Nyssa sighs at her.

"What since this morning? No Sara...look i think you're wrong about this. Merlyn is certainly a....how would you describe him....asshole but there's no reason to think he's behind the undertaking....or your kidnapping."

Sara sighs and nods.

"I guess.....but keep watching him. Now enough business come take a seat."

She pats the space of her bed next to her. Nyssa smiles a little and sits next to her stiffly with her back straight which makes Sara laugh. 

"You look like you're waiting for a bus...relax I don't bite...well I do but that's for another time." She winks making Nyssa blush. But Nyssa relaxes a little and Sara leans against Nyssa cuddling her. Sara talks gently.

"It's been so long since I bought a friend home...I mean I'm not some loner or anything I had a lot of friends...or I thought I did but after Laurel died and I stopped being the party girl...all my friends stopped caring about me...guess I was only good for a laugh at parties..."

Nyssa frowns and punches her shoulder playfully.

"shut up Lance you are a brilliant person. You are kind, smart and funny..."

Sara grins at her.

"You missed out hot." She says playfully and Nyssa rolls her eyes playfully.

"Ah yes knew there was something...but Sara I mean it...those girls they're fools for abandoning you...I promise I will never do that to you."

Sara smiles and nods.

"I know Nys and it means so much to me."

Nyssa smiles and squeezes Sara's hand.

"You know when I was a child I never had a single friend....I never went to school. My father thought it was a waste of time. He wanted me in his army from the moment I was born and he did nothing but train me...everything I know is from him. No other kids wanted to know me because they were scared of my father."

Sara frowns and returns the squeeze. Nyssa had never spoken about her childhood and Sara had never asked.

"That sucks...I'm so sorry..."

She nods.

"The other day you showed me your old book of fairytale so you were read as a child...I never had anything like that...my father didn't care for fake stories...just biographies of military leaders or books about tactics..."

Sara sighs.

"That sounds...not good....it's amazing you've told out so well in the circumstances."

Nyssa doesn't answer and Sara decides to change the subject. 

"Sooo nys....how're you finding it...being me out there?"

Nyssa closes her eyes at the closeness between the 2 then looks at her.

"Well I can see why you do it....it's certainly gratifying helping the weak and the people who need it."

"See I knew it....you like helping people despite pretending you don't. "

"I never did before..."

"Bullshit...Nyssa someone who doesn't care doesn't help some girl who's just run her bike in front of a car...you helped me nursed me to health...protected me from getting arrested then took me in and trained me...not bad for someone who doesn't care..."

" i always cared for you Sara....from the moment I met you...you were different...you were special."

Nyssa blushes at her own words and looks away. Sara's eyes brighten a little. She gently touches nyssas face and makes her look at her again.

"You're special to me to...you're the greatest person I've ever met Nys"and 

Nyssas eyes widen at the words then without warning leans in and kisses Sara. Sara gasps a little surprised but before she can do anything else Nyssa pulls back jumping to her feet, she looked mortified.

"My god I am so sorry....I don't know what came over me....I...I'm sorry."

She turns to leave but Sara springs up and pins Nyssa gently to the wall and hisses slightly at the pain in her leg. But she speaks gently.

"Only say sorry if you regret it....did you regret it? Be honest."

Nyssa tries to not gaze into Sara's eyes. The most beautiful eyes that were so full of warmth and kindness and love. The most genuine eyes she'd ever gazed into and knew she couldn't lie to her.

"No...I don't regret it....I've wanted to do that for a long time...but I assume you do not want it...so I regret putting you in this uncomfortable position."

Sara puts her finger on nyssas lips to stop her talking.

"Nyssa...shut up...I don't regret you doing it...god I'm so glad you did...I've wanted you to do it for so long...and it certainly didn't disspoint."

Nyssas eyes widen genuinely surprised.

"I didn't know you were interested in girls."

Sara laughs.

"Neither did I until I met you....though one regret....it wasn't long enough....care to fix that for me?"

Nyssa smiles and slips her arms around Sara and pulls her in close and kisses her. This time Sara puts her arms round Nyssas waist and kisses back. Sara felt so amazingly happy now. Happier than she had felt in any kiss she'd ever had. In that moment she knew whatever happened out there as The Canary that she was not alone and she had Nyssa always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Slower pace this chapter but felt it was needed to give them room to breathe and to flesh out this version of their characters a little more and of course begin their relationship. This will not be a fluff piece. The romance will be there but it will be part of the storyline not the whole thing. Next chapter we get back into the meat of the story. 
> 
> Please comment any opinions you have.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa and Sara's night on patrol and the morning after.

Sara was soon back into fighting shape and resumed her work as The Canary. She had decided to wear the blonde wig Nyssa had used because it hid her own hair from view and made it less of a chance of her being recognised. Her and Nyssa had also started working as a team and had taken down numerous high up criminals with ease. 

On this night though they were separated as they patrolled. They agreed it was easier to search the city individually and back the other up if they needed it. The 2 had begun a romantic relationship but they hadn't moved on from much more than kissing and cuddling each other when they got a moment. Both were 2 focused on their mission at this stage. 

Sara sighs as she hops across rooftops. It had been a quiet night and she radios into Nyssa.

"Hey Hood any asses need kicking I'm bored."

Sara could almost sense the eye roll Nyssa gave over the radio.

"First I do not like the code name and second. No nothing all quiet...looks like the criminals have become scared of us."

"Huh smarter than they seem."

Suddenly Sara's ear piece buzzes in the voice of the police dispatch that she'd hacked into.

"Street robbery in progress on 10th presinct."

Sara sighs.

"Hood did gig get that?"

"Do not like that code name. But yes I got it. Need backup?"

"Nah all good I got this."

Sara starts running across the rooftops until she gets to the location. She looks around and doesn't see any disturbances. She still removed her staff just to be ready. She drops down to the street level and as soon as she did her eyes are blinded by light and nose and she finds herself surrounded by cops pointing guns at her. This had obviously been a set up to catch her. She groans to herself.

"Drop the staff!"

She groans again at the voice as she notices it is her dad who seems to be in charged and is pointing the gun at her chest. Sara drops her head low so there's no chance of him recognising her then turns her voice changer to maximum so he didn't recognise her voice. The voice was low and gravely. She throws her staff to the floor before talking.

"There's no need for this....I'm doing nothing wrong."

Her dad steps closer.

"You are hurting people and taking the law to your own hands..."

"I wouldn't have to do that if you could do your damm job properly...."

"We do things our way...you think you're some kind of hero...you're not...I wouldn't my daughters being anything like you."

Sara couldn't help a smirk at that.

"Well that's a shame."

Suddenly she sees a large arrow land in between her and her dad and she smiles again. As it explodes and smoke engulfs the whole area. She looks up and sees Nyssa in her outfit firing arrows at the officers but she was purposely missing just to give Sara a distraction. Sara grabs her staff and gently disarms the cops so they can't shoot at Nyssa. She runs down a side alley but her dad follows her.

"Stop right there."

Sara groans.

"This is ridiculous....stay back...I don't wanna hurt you?"

He continues to walk towards her but Sara has no choice. She spins round her and clears away the gun with a crescent kick then kicks him in the chest with a spinning back kick. She pulled the power so only hit him with 10% just gave it enough to knock him back. She then jumps up and gets to the roof and makes her escape. She keeps running until Nyssa steps out in front of her. Sara smirks at her and Nyssa smirks back.

"I thought you had that easily?" Nyssa says in a teasing tone of voice. This causes Sara to roll her eyes.

"Hey I didn't know it was a damm set up...from my dad...but hey thanks for the save."

"You are welcome...beloved."

Sara blushes a little. Nyssa had started calling her that and Sara liked it but it still made her blush. 

"Come on miss hood let's get back to the clock tower."

They make it back and Sara changes out her canary outfit and grins and gives Nyssa a peck on the lips.

"Mmm nothing like escaping the cops to spend date night."

"I very much doubt it's your first date you ended up escaping the law enforcement."

Sara gives her a pained expression.

"Hey I'll have you know......well okay yeah you're right....shut up."

Nyssa laughs and wraps her arms round her.

"You're a silly little birdie."

"No I'm your silly birdie."

Sara grins and kisses her and Nyssa quickly kisses back."

The next day Sara and Nyssa were cuddled up on the couch at Sara's house her dad hadn't got home yet. Sara was relaxed as Nyssa runs her fingers through Sara's hair gently whispering sweet words in Arabic to her. She hears the door open and quickly jumps up as her dad walks in.

"Hey daddy good shift?"

She asks hugging him.

"Hey baby yeah well..."

He stops seeing Nyssa.

"Oh hi"

Nyssa nods in greeting.

"Anyway you were saying dad?"

"Oh yeah well we nearly caught the canary last night."

"Oh yeah?." Sara pretended to look interested.

"Yeah well turns out she's got herself a sidekick."

"Sidekick huh?" Sara subtly looks at Nyssa and grins playfully at her who glares playfully back.

"Yeah some nut in a hood shooting arrows at us."

"Everyone okay?"

"Yeah no injuries."

He winces holding his stomach.

"You sure about that?" Sara asks.

"Yeah Canary bitch just kicked me in the stomach."

"Damm dad you got your ass kicked by a girl"

He rolls his eyes and goes upstairs. Nyssa laughs.

"You're enjoying that way to much Sara."

Sara grins.

"Shut up...sidekick."

Nyssa glares.

"You cheeky birdie."

"Hey um...nys...I was thinking you and me...we should go on a proper date one night....I'm sure we can miss patrol for one night...I mean I know we've passed the first date stage but..."

Nyssa smiles brightly at her.

"That sounds like a great idea Sara....I mean what could possibly go wrong....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter gets back into the main action of things. Just wanted to have a small scale chapter with a bit of humour in it.
> 
> Please comment your opinion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Nyssa have their first date and it goes as well as you expect it to.

The next few days in relative peace. Sara and Nyssa stop a few local criminals but nothing special. Sara has taken to asking anyone she captures about the undertaking but either no one knows a thing or they're refusing to say anything which means they are really scared of whoever is doing it.

Sara arrives back at the tower after Nyssa.

"Hey nys. Found something interesting. A couple of murders."

Nyssa rolls her eyes.

"Hardly a rare occurrence in this city."

"They are like this."

Sara throws down 2 photos which shows 2 dead bodies each with 3 arrows in their chest. Nyssa looks at them more curiously now.

"Okay you may have a point. Not many people killing with bo and arrows now."

"Present company excluded."

Sara laughs at her own joke. Nyssa shakes her head.

"Well I didn't kill these 2....who are they anyway?"

Sara checks her notepad. 

"Adam Hunt and Jason Brodeur."

"Never heard of them. Any criminal convictions?"

"Nope but not from the lack of trying. They're a pair of rich guys who either paid off or scared any judge."

Nyssa nods and shrugs.

"Doesn't sound like the world will miss them."

"Probably not but still....we should keep an eye on it. You're the archery expert here what do you think of the work?"

Nyssa looks at the photos and thinks before answering.

"It's impressive. Obviously well trained...the arrow grouping is close to each other so not just a lucky shot.."

Sara nods.

"Okay well we'll have to wait and see what happens next with that....but....hey the streets have been quiet lately. How about you and me have that...date we were discussing?" 

Sara grins and Nyssa return the grin.

"I think that would be a good idea. I'll let you decide you know the city and um...the dating world better than me."

Sara playfully raises her eyebrows.

"What exactly are you suggesting by that Miss Al Ghul?"

Nyssa blushes and shakes her head.

"No no nothing like...just that.."

She rambles which makes Sara laugh.

"I'm joking I know what you mean and well there's a nice restaurant just outside the Glades...maybe meet there at 9?"

Nyssa smiles relived.

"Yes that would be fine."

Sara beams and leans in to kiss her but her phone rings. Nyssa groans.

"I will put an arrow through whoever invented cell phones."

Sara laughs and checks it and sees its her dad and rejects the call.

"I'll call him back."

Nyssa nods.

"Mmm...do you ever plan to tell him about this?"

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Nah I don't fancy doing 10 years in jail..."

"I didn't mean about The Canary...I meant about us..."

"Oh...yes Nyssa I will....it's just...well you know...I'm sure he'd be fine with me being with a girl....it's just....well he's very much all for equality....being that he hates anyone I date equally."

Nyssa laughs.

"Well fair enough. I'm not pressuring you beloved."

Sara smiles.

"I know...now where were we?"

Sara leans in and kisses her properly this time.

 

That evening Sara arrives first at the restaurant. She's done up her hair and is wearing a knee length red dress. She's sitting at the table fidgeting her legs nervously when she's tapped on the shoulder. She spins round and her eyes widen seeing Nyssa. Her hair is done up loosely and she's wearing a short blue dress.

"Wow...."

It's all Sara can say which makes Nyssa blush and laugh.

"I believe that is the first time I have ever seen you speechless."

"Hmm well yeah if your gonna go dress up like that what do you expect?"

Sara smiles and hugs her and kisses her cheek. Nyssa returns both actions and sits opposite her. The 2 have their meal and talk comfortably. They'd already discussed most topics common in a first date but were both happily talking and enjoying themselves when Sara notices a bunch of people watching the big TV. Sara frowns and nods at it to Nyssa who turns and looks as well. It's a news report which has the headline. 

School children in hostage crisis.

Sara and Nyssa walk over to hear the reporter.

20 school children were taken when a school bus was hijacked this afternoon. A message has been made widely available and demanded to be shown....please not this could contain disturbing footage."

Sara and Nyssa glance at each other when the picture changes to a child no older than 10 is standing by a camera and obviously terrified as she speaks. As she reads off a piece of paper.

"T..this is what happens when you disturb the e..established order....all of these children will die unless The Canary comes to the warehouse opposite the pier alone. Her back up must not be there and no police will go anywhere near this location. If they do they will all die. If the Canary does not come here in 2 hours they die."

The picture cuts blank as an arrow lands above the child's head as a message. and it goes back to the reporter. Sara glares and storms away she drops cash on their table and leaves the restaurant Nyssa is following as they go into a back alley.

"Sara you can't go there alone."

"Nyssa I have no choice. I'm not letting these children die for me."

"Sara you don't know what you're facing in there. There could be an army waiting to kill you."

"Then I'll face it...but I don't think it is. Nyssa you saw that arrow it's the same person who's been killing those others. This archer obviously wants me out of the way. All that established order crap."

"Sara you are not as competent with a bow and arrow let me come in with you."

"You heard what they said. If they see you or the cops they'll kill those kids....look I can tale this person..."

Nyssa sighs.

"Okay but I'll be just outside the area as backup just in case. They won't see me because they won't be looking where I'll be."

"Okay fine....I'm sorry the date got cut short."

Nyssa smiles.

"It's fine...if I wanted an easy life I wouldn't have fallen for a vigilante."

Sara smiles and kisses her and runs to the tower and changes into her outfit. Grabs her staff and runs to th warehouse and smashes through the top window. She sees the children all tied together. Sara runs over and talks to the children that looks the oldest. She speaks in the softest voice she can.

"Are you all okay is anyone hurt?"

The child. A boy shakes his head,

"N..no ones hurt."

"Okay good, the guy who took you where is he?"

"I don't know..."

"Okay you're gonna be fine I promise. I'll get you out of here."

"They'll be fine but you won't."

A voice booms out from behind her, she spins round and sees a man dressed in black armour. His face covered in a mask. Even the eyes were covered in black goggles. Sara glares at him and activates her voice changer.

"You wanted me...I'm here. Now let the kids go."

The archer nods and fires an arrow that just misses Sara but breaks the chains around the children and a door just next to Sara opens. The archer speaks.

"Get out of here all of you."

The kids seemed to scared to move. Sara turns to them. 

"Go it's fine no one will hurt you....the police will be just outside the limits of the pier. Go to them."

The kids slowly stand then run out. Once the last ones gone the door closes and Sara turns back to the archer.

"Why did you want me here?"

"You posed a threat to my employers operation so it's time to take you off the board."

"What operation is that? The Undertaking?"

The archer draws his arrow and aims it.

"Like I said time to go."

He fires at Sara and Sara blocks it with her staff and runs at him blocking the numerous arrows fired at her. When close enough she swings the staff at his head. He blocks the strike and tries to hit her with his bow. Sara blocks it but the force knocks her back and makes her stumble. The archer follows her with a side kick sends her across the room onto the floor winding her and sends her staff flying. Sara groans but quickly gets off the floor and runs at him again attacking with a front kick to his chest which he blocks but changes the kick last second to a roundhouse kick to the head which lands and makes his head snap to the side and stumble. Sara uses the time to twist his arm making the bow fly out his hand. She follows up with 2 punches to the face both land and send him back then she hits him with a spinning back kick which knocks the archer to the floor. But before she can move to finish he's sprung to his feet and though Sara can't see his face she can feel his smugness.

"Did you really think it'd be that easy?"

He attacks at her throwing hard punches at her. Sara deflects them but the force behind them was making her back up. She tried to throw a kick to his groin but he catches her leg and drops an elbow just above her knee which makes her yell in pain and stumble back. She realises she can't properly move on her leg so covers her head with her arms as he attacks with punches the force drives her into the wall and punch to her body sends her to the floor gasping for air and a kick crashes into the side of her head. She's barely conscious as she hits the floor, she can taste the blood in her mouth, she realises she's lying on her front and her staff was just by her head. But she realises she has no enemy or strength to keep fighting and she can hear the footsteps getting closer and hears the booming voice.

"Let's see who you really are before you die"

Sara then reaches into her pocket and presses down on her canary cry. The piecing noise has the effect and stuns the archer. Sara grabs her staff and spins onto her back and smashes the staff into his head sending him back. Sara doesn't waste time with anything else she fires her grappling hook through the smashed window she came in and she rapels into the open. She runs as she fast as she can on her obviously damaged leg, she uses all the strength to get as far away as she can. She keeps until the pain gets to much and she blacks out where she stands.

 

 

Sara wakes up slowly. She felt dazed and confused she realises she's lying on her back on a bed but then feels someone pressing their hand against her and suddenly she thinks of the archer. She grabs the wrist of the person touching and flips them so they fall onto the other side of the floor next to the bed Sara drops off the bed onto the person and raises her fist when she feels someone else grab her and hears a familiar accent whispering urgently in her ear.

"Sara,,.sara stop you're safe, it's over they're gone."

Then Sara's head clears and she realises nyssas holding her and sees she's in a hospital room and person she flipped was a nurse who now looked terrified. Sara groans and allows Nyssa to guide her back on her bed and the nurse gets up rubbing her wrist. Sara groans again.

"I am so sorry..."

She addresses the nurse who smiles kindly at her.

"It's fine. You were obviously in shock and survival instinct kicked in...you're not the first who's done that. Obviously your dad taught you some survival skills."

"Um yeah sure..."

Sara mumbles sheepishly. A few seconds later her dad bursts into the room looking terrified. 

"I came as soon as I heard...baby how could you have been so foolish?"

Sara's eyes widen and she looks at Nyssa. Who smiles at her.

"I'm sorry Sara...I had to tell them....about how we were riding our bikes probably to fast and you hit the sidewalk and went flying..."

Sara hides a sigh of relief and gives Nyssa a quick smile of thanks.

"Right...um...yeah it was stupid...damm bike...sorry dad..."

He just rolls his eyes at her.

"How the hell did you even get a lisence for that thing?"

Nyssa smiles a little as she speaks before Sara can reply.

"I asked the same question when I met Sara."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Ha ha ha so funny Nyssa....um what's my injuries anyway?"

She look at the nurse who checks her chart.

"Um broken ribs, broken nose, chipped tooth and you partially tore your knee...plus a few bruises to your face."

"Lovely..."

Sara groans a little and her dad shakes his head.

"Bet you weren't wearing your helmet either.

Sara gives a small smile.

"Ummm I plead the fifth amendment on that."

Her dad rolls his eyes again.

"I regret teaching you about that....but at least your okay....well alive at least. Look I'll check on you before I leave but I got to go do some work."

 

"Oh lovely dad your daughters injured and you run off to work."

"I was already here at work when I heard you were here....some nut job with a bow and arrow...another one..I'm assuming this one wasn't the Canarys sidekick...what're you smirking at Sara?"

"Nothing."

Sara replies quickly.

"Anyway yeah you were saying?"

"Yeah um nut job kidnapped some kids and told the Canary to meet or he'd kill them."

Sara looks at him pretending to look worried.

"Wow...what happened?"

"Well The Canary must've turned up because we found the kids all running the streets to us..."

"What about the psycho archer?"

"No idea...by the time we stormed the building there was no sign of him or the Canary....so no idea what happened....obviously the both escaped after they had a fight because if one killed the other then there'd be a body....I'm off to go get statements off the kids see if we can figure out something...you rest up...I'm sure your friend here will stay?"

He looks at Nyssa who nods.

"Of course I will."

He nods and goes to walk out before Sara calls out.

"Dad....this is Nyssa."

"Yeah I know you already introduced us last time you were in here..."

Sara continues like she hadn't been interupted.

"My girlfriend."

Both of them look at Sara surprised.

"Your girlfriend?"

He asks. Sara just nods and he looks at Nyssa.

"Oh...well lets just hope you're a better then the other idiots she's dated."

Nyssa smiles.

"I hope so to mr Lance."

He nods with a small smile and walks out. Sara let's out a breath.

"Okay that went better than I expected.."

"You must really have dated some interesting people..."

"Yeah that's a story for another day."

"Yes well a bit of warning wouldn't have a been a bad thing...I nearly had a heart attack when you blurted that out."

Sara smiles a little.

"Yeah sorry..."

"Don't be.."

Nyssa beams at her and sits on the edge of Sara's bed and takes her hand. Sara smiles.

"So um...how did I end up in here?"

"Well I was watching where I said I would then I saw you staggering across a roof then you just dropped. I ran over and saw the state you were in...I um...well changed your clothes..."

Sara raises an eyebrow. With a playful smile.

"Wow Nyssa had to wait until I was unconscious before having the guts to undress me?"

"Shut up idiot I could hardly take you to the hospital dressed as the Canary could I?"

"Fair point."

Sara smikes at nyssas red cheeks.

"Then I took you here and made up the story about your coming off your bike."

Sara nods and smiles.

"Lucky I didn't have any wine on our date and dad would've booked me for a DUI."

She laughs and Nyssa smiles.

"Though at least I could've blamed the wine for getting my ass kicked."

She signs a little then tells Nyssa the whole story of what happened.

"He was good Nyssa very good more than just some thug...he had serious training...he would've killed me if I hadn't had my cry on me..."

Nyssa squeezes Sara's hand before talking.

"And you think he was part of the undertaking?"

"He must've been he all but confirmed it....said his employer needed me off the board for getting involved in his operation...obviously they found out I was questioning the people I took down about the undertaking."

"I told you that wasn't a good idea....and you still think it's Merlyn?"

"Yeah...I mean the archer didn't give me any extra evidence that it was...but I still think it was."

"Then in that case we will have to step up our efforts on this."

Sara nods but then sighs.

"If I had taken that archer down we could've had a huge lead and could've gotten answers from him...but I wasn't strong enough...I messed up badly."

"Sara...don't be stupid 20 children are home safe tonight because of you....this was always about more than this undertaking. You started this to keep people safe and that is exactly what you did."

Sara sighs again.

"One hell of a first date huh Nys?"

Nyssa smiles.

"I wouldn't expect any less from you little bird."

"Well let's at least end this first date properly."

Sara smiles and wraps her arms around Nyssa and pulls her into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I tried to keep it different to the canon version of Oliver's first fight with the dark archer and tried to add different elements to it and of the Nyssa/Sara stuff.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave comments of your opinions it means a lot especially the one I got from the last chapter from the reader who said my story helps them through dark times. That means so so much to me that my story can help people in that way.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara meets up with an old friend and gives some good advice.

Yet again Sara was back on the injury bench. Nyssa was again out pretending to be Sara. Sara was very pissed off about it. She'd wanted to be out looking for the archer so she could get him back and use him to find out information on the undertaking but sadly he seemed to be in the wind. There had been no more bow and arrow murders or even any suspicious deaths. Sara spent most evenings now either working coms with Nyssa or training. She wasn't happy with how easily she'd lost that fight so was determined to Improve her skills so next time she'd win. 

Another plus was she'd also had a number of dates with Nyssa. Though their relationship was firmly established Sara enjoyed going out and being a normal person with a normal girlfriend.

One day Sara was jogging through a local park and she sees someone she hasn't seen in years. She sees Thea Queen talking to some guy. She'd known Thea through her old friendship with the family and Sara had babysat her years ago and had gotten to know her pretty well. But after Laurels death Sara had withdrawn herself from everyone. She felt guilty because she knew Thea also had lost a brother.

She stops running and walks over just as the guy walks away. Sara smiles and puts her hands over Theas eyes from behind.

"Heya speedy."

Thea jumps then turns round and smiles.

"Sara oh my god it's been ages."

Thea says as she hugs Sara. Sara smiles and hugs back.

"I know...I'm sorry....I should've called or texted or anything....I'm a bitch I'm sorry I should've been there."

Thea shakes her head.

"Nah it's cool I get it. You were dealing with stuff to."

Sara nods and changes the subject.

"Yeah...well hey...who's your boyfriend?"

 

She points towards the guy who'd walked off and Thea looks away. Sara notices in not in embarrassment.

"Shut up...it's not....that....he was just giving me something."

Sara groans to herself knowing exactly what that meant.

"Well alright take care of yourself yeah? We need to catch up sometime?"

"Yeah totally."

Thea smiles and Sara hugs her again. This time she pick pockets the drugs she'd just bought out of her pocket and walks off and when she's out of sight throws them in the lake.

That evening Sara was working out in the clock tower by herself when Nyssa gets on the radio.

"Sara you there?"

"Course I am where else would be I've got a sick note remember."

"You're funny....look we've got Moira Queen calling the cops because her daughter has gone missing and I've seen her at a house party at some rich guys house. I mean I know we're dealing with everything and most likely drugs being passed around....but do I really need to smash up a teenage house party no matter how dumb they are?"

Sara sighs and shakes her head.

"No it's not worth it give me the address I'll go....as me.....I've been to my share of these."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Sara grins a little.

"Shut it....Theas a friend I'll get her what's the address? I'll handle this one"

Sara walks down to the adress and already knows she's in the right place 20 feet from the house she can hear the music. She sneaks I'm easily and pulls a face seeing the party and thinks to herself why she was ever involved in this party scene. She quickly finds Thea who Sara can tell immediately is wasted she's stumbling everyone and talking to a different guy who seemed very interested in getting her to himself. Sara walks over and steps in between him and Thea.

"Sorry pal you ain't taking this one home."

Thea eyes narrow at Sara and slures out her words.

"Aren't you a bit /old/ to be here Sara?"

"Yep but here I am coming to get your drunk or drugged up ass home because your mom called the cops..."

Thea glares.

"Just go away."

"Not happening kid."

The guy glares.

"Hey bitch you heard the girl go away."

Sara sighs and grabs his wrist and twists It.

"Get out of here before I break your arm!"

She lets go and he quickly runs off and Thea turns on her.

"What the hell is your problem...you shut me off for years now your acting like my mom first stealing my stash....don't deny it."

Sara shrugs.

"Wasn't going to. "

"I know you used to be a lot worse than me."

"You're right Thea I was and I now know how much of an idiot I was and don't want you to make the same mistakes. Look I get Oliver and your dad...dying messed you up but you have to be better than this..."

Thea snarls and throws a terrible punch at Sara which she easily side steps and thea loses balance and falls flat on her face. Sara raises her eyebrows.

"You good?"

Thea sighs and gets up.

"Yeah....how the hell did you learn how to fight like that..."

"Doesn't matter....lets get out of here yeah?"

Thea sighs and nods and Sara puts her arm round her to stop her stumbling and they leave the house. They make it a few blocks before a group comes out of the shadows. It's the guy who'd been with Thea at the party plus 4 of his friends. Sara sighs.

"Thought I told you to beat it?"

The guy glares and walks up to her. Sara notices all of them are holding knives 

"Yeah well I decided not to listen to a bimbo bitch like you. I'm going to do what I want with Queen and....your quite hot so I might have you to"

"Shame....you should've because I believe I said something about a broken arm.....like this."

Sara head butts him then grabs his arm and she spins and breaks his arm then side kicks another one of them in the chest. Thea stumbles back surprised. Sara would usually have no trouble with these guys but her injuries were still slowing her down and one runs up to her about to stab her when suddenly a throwing knife goes through his hand. Sara spins round and sees Nyssa but in Sara's canary outfit and wig jump down. The guys immediately run seeing the canary.

Sara groans a little to herself. Nyssa was going to be so smug about this.

Nyssa walks over still in costume and gives a small smirk.

"Easy to handle huh?"

Sara raises her eyebrows and subtly nods towards Thea and whispers.

"Company."

Nyssa nods and speaks more formally.

"Are you okay miss...were you hurt?"

"No we're fine...thank you."

Thea slowly walks over with her arms over her chest.

"Yeah um...thanks"

Nyssa nods then runs off. Sara turns to Thea.

"You need to pick your friends more carefully..."

"You can talk."

Sara frowns and looks to her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Thea says quickly. The adds.

"Lucky the canary was here....though you were pretty bad ass yourself....thanks."

Sara shrugs.

"I was lucky. If she hadn't turned up I'd probably have been stabbed....lets get you home."

Thea groans.

"My mom is gonna freak out at me."

Sara sighs.

"Promise me no more booze and drugs?"

"Why?"

"Promise me."

Thea sighs.

"Okay I promise."

"Good then in that case you weren't at a party...you were at my place and we were having a movie night and we lost track of time."

"Wait....why would you help me...I was a bitch to you."

"Yep you were.....but your a good kid Thea....no need to ruin your life over one bad call....come on let's go"

 

The 2 begin the long walk back to queen manor together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
>  
> 
> I bought in Thea simply because I thought they had wasted potential on the show and never shared many scenes together so thought I'd write something for them. Main plot wise we'll be moving into series 1 finale stuff in the next chapter probably.
> 
> Please comment your opinions.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara takes Thea home and makes a shocking discovery.

Sara walks Thea home back to the Queen mansion. She was making small talk just to keep Thea awake as she was currently slumped against Sara's arm half asleep. Sara jabbed her in the ribs.

"Oi stay awake....or you could call a limo or a driver or something....you are rich."

"Hell no if mom found out she'd go nuts."

"I'm gonna go nuts if we don't get back soon."

Thea rolls her eyes.

"You were totally doing this at my age."

"Wrong I was doing way worse and I was an idiot...you'll realise the same thing eventually Thea."

They manage to get back to the house and Sara knocks. Moira Queen answers the door.

"Sara what a surprise....how're you doing?"

"Fine thank you Mrs queen....um well apart from having to drag your daughter 10 blocks back here."

Thea had finally fallen asleep on Sara's shoulder.

"Ah...well yes she's been doing this for a while....she'll get over it."

"Moira...she lost her dad and her brother....I lost my sister and it nearly killed me...literally. Theas a lot younger than me you can't let her keep doing this and yes I know I was a lot worse with my partying but that doesn't make it right. She's a kid. She should be thinking of her future."

Moira frowns and sighs.

"Yes well I will talk to her...thank you. You can take her upstairs."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"I'm not one of your servants you know.....not my job to be taking her anywhere."

Sara picks Thea up and carries her up anyway. She'd never really cared much for Moira she'd almost seemed very stuck up which Sara never liked. She carried Thea up to her room and put her in to her bed and made sure she was safe and comftoable before heading back down the stairs. She stops hearing Moira on the phone and stays back and waits for her to finish her call before walking down but her next words catch Sara's attention.

"Yes I understand. Of course...well thank you for letting me know about the progress of the undertaking goodbye. I will be there shortly."

Sara's eyes widen. She couldn't believe it. Even though she'd never properly cared for Moira. She didn't think she'd ever be involved in any criminal activity. Especially something on this level. She heard the front door open and close. Moira had left to meet someone. Sara hesitated. She should call Nyssa since Sara was still injured but figured this was just surveillance and she wouldn't have time to get to Nyssa and find the location so Sara runs out a few minutes later giving Moira chance to leave. 

Sara chases down the Queens private car and follows it to where the driver parks up outside Merlyn Global. This reinforces Sara's belief that Merlyn was behind this. Sara climbs up merlyns building. She'd put on a balaclava she'd made by ripping an old bedsheet she'd found. She gets to where Moira has stopped in an office and Sara quickly bugs the room so she can listen In. She can't see anything but Moiras voice is clear as if she's right next to her.

"Was it really necessary for me to come down here. I understand you are on top of all issues....your archer friend got rid of a number of our...associates."

Merlyns voice comes into Sara's ear piece and let's out a quiet whoop of victory that she was right and could rub it in nyssas face.

"I thought it would be prudent to update you in person. I owe you that. No one can stop us now. "

"Oh really what about the canary?"

"Nothing she can do. My archer nearly killed her last time. If she interferes again. He'll finish the job."

Sara's huffs to herself and mumbles.

"Yeah we'll see about that asshole."

Moira continues to talk.

"Yes well I don't doubt your efficiency for killing Malcolm. Especially after what you did to my family."

Sara frowned a little at that. She was confused. But listens as Malcolm replies.

"Yes well I am sorry. But Robert knew to much so I had to have the Queens Gambit sunk."

Sara completely tunes out. Her breathing hitches as she realises her sisters death wasn't an accident. It was all done by him to cover his tracks for whatever he was planning and her sister was nothing more than collateral damage. Sara's rage burned through her and she was ready to smash into that office and kill them both. Moira had let this happen she was just as guilty as him. But at the last second she calmed it down. Even if she was in any state to fight (not that Malcolm Merlyn or Moira Queen would pose her any threat) she still hadn't have a clue about the undertaking and realised there meeting was over. So Sara gets up and runs as fast as she can.

Nyssa walks in to the clock tower and was shocked by what she saw. The place had been completely trashed. Almost everything that wasn't nailed down had been thrown across the room and there were holes in the wall in shapes of fists. Then suddenly she saw Sara. Curled up by the clocks face. Her face was a mixture of sadness and anger that Nyssa hadn't seen in Sara since the day she met her. Nyssa slowly walks over and crouches down by her.

"Sara?"

Sara looks up at her and doesn't say anything. So Nyssa speaks again.

"Beloved What's happened?"

Sara takes a deep breath.

"I was right.....Merlyn is involved."

She hands Nyssa a memory stick.

"He admits it to Moira queen on here. She's in on it to."

Nyssa takes it then glances behind her.

"Um..do we still have a computer to play this on?"

Sara rolls her eyes.

"I didn't break the computer."

Nyssa carefully puts her arm around Sara's shoulder and Sara's cuddles into her.

"Sara what's got you so angry."

"It wasn't an accident."

"What wasn't?"

"Laurels death....Merlyn sunk the boat...to kill Robert Queen because he was going to rat out Merlyn. He didn't even care about laurel he killed her."

Nyssa frowns and holds Sara even closer and kisses her head.

"We will get justice for your sister I promise Sara. But our mission right now needs to be the undertaking. We know Merlyns behind this but do we know what it is?"

"No...they didn't say....but who gives a shit let's go down now and put Merlyn down. He's down then there's no plan."

Nyssa shakes her head.

"I know you want revenge but Merlyn is not the only player. Moira queen and your friend the archer....they might have contingencies. We need to find out what is happening here but then yes we take Merlyn out."

Sara shakes her head.

"I will be the one to kill him Nyssa."

"So be it beloved."

Sara sighs.

"Well then....I think it's time we pay Moira Queen a house call."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Not my favourite chapter I know not a lot happened and i didn't put the best character moments in buy I needed to advance the story. Next 2 chapters will be the series 1 finale. I've got some good stuff planned it won't just be a copy of arrow series 1 finale.
> 
> Please comment your opinions.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale begins

Sara had spent the next 3 days training harder than ever. Doing hundreds of press ups and sit ups and pull ups and martial art training. She wanted to jump straight into action but Nyssa forced her to be smart about it.

"Sara Merlyn is extremely clever we can't just run in there guns blazing especially since we don't know what we're up against."

Sara shrugs as she splits yet another heavy bag in half.

"We go in put a knife through that bastards heart there game over."

"Unless of course he's got a backup plan to unleash his plan even if he dies. At least with him alive we know who to go after. If he's dead we have no clue."

Sara nods and wipes her sweaty face with a towel before putting on her shirt.

"Okay then we go after Moira. She must have some info for us that we can use. She probably knows what the undertaking is at the very least."

Nyssa nods and puts on her outfit.

"Well then let's go."

"Nyssa I can handle a bitch like Moira."

"I do not doubt it beloved but I'm not coming to help you fight her. I'm coming to stop you losing your temper on her. She's unimportant to this in grand scheme. We get what we need and we can give her to the police."

Sara sighs and nods and puts her outfit on and gets her weapons ready.

"Let's roll."

Sara and Nyssa easily snuck past the queens security. Sara sneaked up on the 3 guards by the house and roundhouse kicked one in the head and before the other could react she'd spinning kicked him in the head. Nyssa picked the locks of the door and Sara took out the alarms. 

They walked down the hall and saw both Moira and Thea sitting on the couch watching tv. Nyssa aimed her bow and fired an arrow through the tv causing both women to jump up. Sara then threw 2 tranq darts into their necks and they both went down and Sara and Nyssa tied them both to chairs.

When Moira and Thea woke up Nyssa addressed them first while Sara stood in the corner.

"Moira Queen pleased to finally meet you."

Moira glares at her.

"Do you know who you are messing with?"

"Oh we certainly have a good idea. Now my partner has some questions and you should answer them...she's pretty pissed off."

Sara took that as her cue to walk forwards. She had a stick In one hand a knife in the other. Sara activates her voice changer.

"So Mrs queen tell me....what is the undertaking?"

Moiras eyes widen at the word and Sara glances at Thea she just looks confused. Moira stammers out an answer.

"I..I don't know what you are talking about..."

Sara just laughs.

"Okay then what is your boyfriend Malcom Merlyn planning then?"

Yet again she looks shocked.

"I don't....I...you're insane."

Sara smiles again.

"Yeah probably so it's in your best interest to answer me....or what do you think I'll do to her?"

She walks over to Thea and puts her knife on her throat. Thea squirms terrified. Sara felt a bit guilty Thea wasn't part of this but she had to do it.

"Wait don't hurt her."

"I won't if you tell me about it. I know Merlyn is in charge I know you've been working with him. I know a large number of scumbags are involved. So tell me."

At this point Thea speaks up.

"God you are insane. Thought you were meant to be some hero. My mum is innocent."

Sara smirks at Moira then presses the knife into Theas throat more.

"Oh Thea she is far from innocent but I admire your loyalty."

"She's the only family I have left what do you expect?"

Sara nods and walks In between the 2 women.

"Yes she is....but did you know. That it's because of her and Merlyn that your father and brother are dead."

Theas eyes widen and looks at Moira.

"Mom? What's she talking about?"

Moira had gone extremely pale.

"I..I don't know. This poor woman clearly needs help."

"Oh no Mrs queen you are the one who needs help."

Sara then plays the recording she had taken and Thea snarls at her mom.

"It's true...you and Merlyn killed dad and Ollie?"

"Thea...no...it was Malcom...I had no choice but to go along with it...he'd have killed you."

Sara steps forward.

"Tell us what he's doing then I can stop him."

Moira looks at her.

"You can't stop him. No one can."

"And no one can stop me killing you....you are a ruthless bitch. Your husband...your son....Laurel Lance dead because of you. Laurel wasn't even part of this."

Sara's anger was building as she walks towards Moira, she responds.

"Laurels death was unfortunate but also unimportant."

Sara snarls and punches her square in the face breaking her nose and making blood fly everywhere including Sara's white outfit.

"DONT YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME."

She roars and slashes Moiras cheek with her knife.

" tell that to laurels mom....and her dad....and her sister."

Nyssa calls out.

"Canary stick to the mission."

Sara nods.

"Moira tell me or I will make you watch your daughter die...."

Moira sighs and nods.

"Malcom is planning to level the glades...completely destroy it."

 

Sara frowns and looks at Nyssa who looks shocked to. Nyssa replies first to.

"Why would he do that?"

Sara answers first.

"His wife was killed in the Glades I'm guessing that's the reason?"

She looks to Moira who just nods.

"Yes he believes the Glades needs to be wiped out so it can be rebuilt."

Sara looks at her.

"What about the people? How will he get them out?"

Moira sighs.

"He's not going to...he believes all of them deserve to die."

Nyssa frowns.

"That's insane...there's thousands of people of innocent who will die....how is he going to do it?"

"There's a device...that can generate an earthquake....QUeen consolidated was developing it and he's taken it."

"Where is it?" Sara snarls.

"As far as I know it's in a warehouse just outside the glades."

Sara nods.

"You're lucky we need to focus on Merlyn. But I promise you this...if you are not in police custody by the time this is over....I will come back here and finish the job."

With that Sara and Nyssa ran out. They get back to the clock tower and Sara speaks.

"Right perfect simple you take the device out I'll take Merlyn."

Nyssa walks over and takes Sara's hand.

"Sara I know you want to kill him for laurel but we need to think this through. A bunch of men were killed last night....by the archer...the one who nearly killed you last time."

Sara smiles and pecks her lips.

"Well hey lightning doesn't strike twice."

"Sara...maybe this is to big for us...maybe we should tell your father and let the police handle it."

"Nyssa the police will make to much noise we can't risk Merlyn knowing what we are doing."

Nyssa nods.

"Okay...but be careful."

Sara breaks into merlyns offices. The plan was Nyssa finds the device disables it then she takes down Merlyn. Sara easily knocks out his security then grabs the last one and kicks him through merlyns office door. Malcom was on his feet as Sara walks in drawing her knife.

"The games up Merlyn. You're finished your sick little undertaking is done."

"Oh it certainly isn't. I'm doing what you are doing taking scum off the streets."

"Yeah and the other innocent people."

"There are no truly innocent people in this city."

"Your wife would be ashamed of you Merlyn."

Before he could reply Sara hears Nyssa through her ear piece.

"Sara the device isn't hear. It was but it's been moved."

Sara draws a knife and aims it at his chest.

"Where is the device Merlyn?"

"You won't be able to find it. I'll die before I talk."

Sara shrugs.

"Fine by me."

Sara throws the knife at his chest but to her shock he catches it then throws it away. Sara's eyes widen. As he smirks at her.

"Well well not long ago I tried to kill you. Now here you are returning the favour."

Sara sighs.

"You're the archer?....well perfect....2 scumbags with one kill."

 

Sara attacks him viciously throwing multiple kicks and punches. Most of them are deflected but she gets through with an elbow to his face which knocks him back she then hits him with a spinning back kick to the chest. He stumbles over his desk but jumps up with a kick which Sara square in the face which knocks her down. She grabs her staff and smashes it into his leg and trips him up. Both return to their feet and she tries to hit him again with her stick but her grabs it and throws Sara over then puts the stick across Sara's wind pipe. Sara tries to throw him off but she can't and she passes out due to the choke.

Malcom walks round then pulls off Sara's wig and mask and his eyes widen as he sees who she really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Series 1 comes to an end.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The undertaking begins

Sara groans as she wakes up and looks around, she realises her wrists are tied above her and she's in a abandoned warehouse. She's in just her white bra and her canary trousers. Suddenly the door opens and Merlyn walks in. Sara glares at him. He just smiled.

"Sara Lance....of all the people that I thought the Canary could be...you were the last. I've bought you here to explain why this is happening."

Sara snarls at him.

"You murdered my sister. Because of you my family was destroyed."

"I am sorry for that. But it was necessary. It wasn't against her."

"No it was against Robert Queen who was gonna rat you out right?"

"Correct. This city is dying Sara. You've been on those streets you've seen what this city has become."

"Yeah I have and there's bad people no doubt about it but there are good people there to, they don't deserve to die. But you do. I promise you Malcom I will send you to laurel and your wife very soon."

Malcom just laughs.

"Twice you and me have fought both times I have won. You can't beat me Sara. Yes you're younger and faster and more agile. But you don't know what you are truly fighting for and that is why you will lose. "

"Do you really believe you will make a difference. You will just spread more hate and anger through this city."

"You are wrong. My wife will be avenged."

"Your wife's name will be mud. The name Merlyn will be dirt. Human life is sacred you can't just mess with it and take it from people on a whim. "

"Well. We will have to see won't we. No one can stop me. Not even the Canary."

He walks out the building as soon as he does Sara looks uo her chains. She was attached to a pillar with a curve at the top. If she could get up there she could free herself. Shs clutches her hands together and uses her strength to pull herself up and over. She crashes down hard to the floor and groans. The noise attracted a guard but Sara grabbed a steel pipe and threw it at him knocking him out. Another one came in and aimed at Sara but suddenly an arrow went through his chest and Nyssa steps forward.

"You are a hard girl to find."

 

The 2 go back to the clock tower and Nyssa fixes up Sara's injuries. Sara looks at her.

"Any luck with the device?"

"No I've looked in any building Merlyn or Moira owns there's nothing. Sara...we can't stop him."

Sara nods.

"I'm gonna have to tell my dad."

She gets her outfit on and leaves. She knows her dads not at work so heads to her house. She cuts their power then steps in front of her dad. Keeping her head lowered so there's no chance of him recognising her. He jumps and pulls a gun on her. Sara just raises her hands.

"Detective I am not here to hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you want."

"Malcom Merlyn.."

"What about him?"

"He's going to destroy the Glades with an earthquake generator. I don't know when but it'll be soon. You need to evacuate the Glades."

He raises his eyebrows at her.

"You realise how nuts that sounds? Why would he do that?"

"Because of his wife. He's overcome with grief and thinks this will help...grief can turn good men into assholes."

She glances up and notices him looking guilty.

"look detective. I'm working on stopping him but you need to save as many lives as you can. I get you don't like me and that's fine but please if you listen to nothing else I say just listen to this. Thousands will die if we do nothing."

"Look even if I believe you...I can't just order an evacuation because a girl in a mask tells me."

Sara thought as much.

"Fine."

With that she runs off and changes out of her Canary outfit. She then decides to go back to queen mansion. She knocks on the door and Moira answers. She's surprised to see her.

"Sara? I didn't expect to see you."

Obviously Merlyn hadn't told her she was the canary.

"Where's Thea Moira?"

"She's...in her room...there was a bit of an argument she's very angry...maybe you should talk to her...she always liked you."

"I'd rather talk to you right now."

They walk into the house then Sara rounds on her.

"You have to end this Moira."

She frowns at her.

"What're you talking about?"

"You have to go to the police about the undertaking. They won't listen to me but you need to confess your part in this."

Moira looks totally shocked.

"H..how do you know..."

Sara sighs and looks at her.

"Because I'm the Canary."

Her eyes widen even more.

"You?"

Sara nods.

"Me."

"You, you broke into my home and threatened my daughter."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you for what you did to my sister. But Moira that is not the point. Merlyn has to be stopped."

"You can't stop him Sara. It's already happening....it's happening tonight."

Sara groans.

"Shit...Moira you have to go to the police."

"Sara I told you where the device was. Why haven't you just taken it?"

"It wasn't there...he moved it...Moira please."

"Get out of my house Sara...or I will tell the police exactly who you are."

"You do what you have to do Moira."

Sara walks out and heads back to Nyssa. She looks at her.

"How did it go with your father?"

"Bad, he believes me but there's no evidence to do anything."

"Well check this out."

Nyssa puts on a news station which shows Moira confessing to the undertaking and warning people to get out the Glades.

"Oh good at least she didn't out me."

"Wait she knows your the canary?"

"Yep now look I'm gonna head to the presinct see if I can find out what the cops are planning. Nyssa...you should leave....this isn't your city it's not your fight."

Nyssa shakes her head.

"This has been my fight since I started this...why else do you think I stayed?"

Sara grins a little.

"Because you wanted to get in my pants?"

Nyssa blushes.

"No...well okay yes a little bit...but I care for this city. Sara you are not alone on this you never have been. "

"Okay...well look keep working on the device...I will stop Merlyn."

"Sara he has beaten you twice. Let me fight him."

"No...you need to be the one to disarm the device. I'm not good with computers you know that."

"Sara he will kill you."

"Maybe...but this has to be me."

"Okay well I'm not abandoning you."

"Fine. Keep working and keep in touch."

Before Sara can leave Nyssa grabs her and pulls her into a deep kiss. Sara returns it deeply then pulls back smiling.

"Not that I hated that....but it's not exactly the best time."

"No but I may not get the chance to do it later."

Sbara runs out and heads to the presinct. She sees her dad and runs over.

"Daddy what's going on I saw the news."

He frowns seeing his daughter.

"Sara go home stay in the house. It's not safe."

"Dad have you got Merlyn?"

He sighs.

"No but we've got a team moving to take him."

"Shit,..dad no he will kill them."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"Sara I think a whole swat team can take down one rich asshole."

"Dad he's a murderer. He's the archer...."

He frowns and looks at her.

"How do you know this?"

"Doesn't matter."

Suddenly the radios sprang to life. The swat team. Sara spins round and watches the officers head cameras. She sees them approach Merlyn but suddenly they are all cut down quickly. Sara's dad groans.

"Shit...."

Sara shakes her head then Nyssa speaks on the coms. Sara steps to a quiet area to talk to her.

"Sara I think I know where it is. You said merlyns wife was killed on a subway in the glades....I thimk its there."

Sara nods.

"Makes sense...okay Nyssa get there quick...I'm moving on Merlyn he's just killed an entire swat team."

She walks back and hears the captain talking.

"Okay all officers need to get in the streets get everyone out. It's the glades so they'll probably use this as a chance to loot and rob. Also...if anyone sees the Canary shoot on sight...shoot to kill."

Sara frowns at that.

"Wait surely she is not the concern right now."

Sara's dad speaks up.

"Sara's right whatever the Canarys done, she's no terrorist."

"Detective she might have been working with Merlyn all along."

"What a load of crap."

Sara snarls, then turns to her dad.

"I've gotta go."

"What Sara? No you can't...go where?"

"I'll go speak to Merlyn. Maybe I can get him to stop."

"Sara are you mad. He just wiped out an entire team he will kill you."

"I've known Merlyn since I was a kid...I used to mess around with his son Tommy.....not like that...you know what I mean."

He frowns at her.

"Sara....he will kill you."

"Maybe...but I will die a thousand deaths if I do nothing....dad...someone has to do the right thing....I'm gonna stop him....whatever the cost."

 

Sara storms off and gets back to the tower. She saw Nyssa was already gone. She quickly changes and runs out. She runs faster than she had ever ran. But suddenly she is blinded. She sees a police car pointing a flashlight at her then suddenly bullets are flying at her.sara swears under her breath and throws up her grappling hook. But as she swings a bullet hits it and she falls straight down onto the street smashing into a car.

Sara was half unconscious but feels herself pulled onto her knees and handcuffs put on her and her hands and trapped behind her back. She hears footsteps coming towards her and she realises what's about to happen. She drops her head low as her mask and wig are ripped off. As the officer moves closer she slams up her head crashing it into the officers knocking him out. She jumps up keeping her head low so she can't be seen. She slams a front kick into one cop then a roundhouse into a another then finishes the third with a jumping side kick to the throat. She had done it all without being seen. She dislocates her thumbs just as Nyssa shows her and throws away the cuffs then walks to grab her mask when suddenly she hears a gun clicking.

"Don't move."

Sara groans. It was her dad. She assessed her surroundings. The street was now totally empty apart from them. She could reach her mask or a weapon without her dad shooting her. She weighs up her options and realises she has no choice. Then slowly she turns around. Her dads eyes widen and his gun lowers slightly.

"Sara?"

Hearing the hurt and shock and anger In her dads voice her eyes water as she talks.

"Daddy please there's no time....i have to go...if I don't stop him thousands will die."

He didn't seem to hear her as he replies.

"Sara....how...this..this isn't you....you're sidekick..,the girl in the hood....that's your girlfriend isn't it?"

Sara nods.

"Yeah that's Nyssa."

"That bitch turned you into this."

"No dad she didn't. This was all me. I started this first just to put down the gang that put you in hospital. But then I saw how much good I could do...dad if it wasn't for me you wouldn't know about the undertaking."

"Sara...you've killed people."

"Yeah and I have to live with that. But dad...I need to stop Merlyn...for Laurel."

"What does Merlyn have to do with Laurel?"

"Dad...Merlyn sunk the Queens GAmbit...to kill Robert Queen. He killed Laurel."

He looks shocked at the news but still looks at Sara.

"Sara you are a criminal."

"I will turn myself in when the city is safe. Dad please if you stop me....thousands will die....husbands, wives, mothers, sons....and daughters....dad we both know the pain loss brings. Look what losing laurel did to you and me...how much we both lost and suffered. That's why I put on this mask. I do it to take the pain and use it so no one else will ever to live like that and no one else will ever have to feel that pain...Not on my watch."

He looks down and sighs.

"Sara...you can't win."

She nods.

"I know."

"Then why do it?"

She gives a small smile.

"It's not about winning...it's not about beating someone or hating someone. I don't do it for fun or even because it's the best option because it's certainly not. I do this because its right.....if I run away then good people will die. If I fight then some could live maybe not many but if I save one life then that is a victory. Maybe there is no point. But it's the best I can do so I'm going to do...even if it kills me...dad this is who I am. I won't stop. If you wanna stop me you'll have to kill me."

She turns to leave and he calls out.

"Sara."

She turns to him.

"The things I said...when laurel died."

"Dad you were right."

"Whether I was or wasn't...the way you've changed....I couldn't be prouder....now go kick his ass."

Sara smirks and nods and grabs her mask and weapons and runs off. She calls out over her coms.

"Nyssa do you have the device?"

"Not yet Sara. There's a lot of tunnels but I can't be far off."

"Okay keep me updated."

She gets to merlyns offices and sighs seeing the dead cops on the floor. She sees a staircase leading to the roof. She draws her staff and slowly creeps up. When she gets to the roof an arrow flies towards her. Sara blocks it with her staff and sees Merlyn in his outfit as the archer.

"Well well...looks like canary is here to die. I thought it'd be fitting for you to be up here and watch your city die."

"Only one will die tonight Malcom and that's you."

Sara runs at him as he fires arrows at her. She blocks all of them then hits him with a flying knee into his head which knocks him back. She then punches him 3 times in the face and follows it with a head butt then hits him with a spinning elbow. She throws a side kick which he catches and throws her to the floor and kicks her in the chest which knocks her back she rolls away but then notifies a helicopter above them and realises someone is filming the fight and now realises half the city is probably watching this. She attacks again kicking him in the groin then kneeing him in the head which knocks off his mask. She throws a roundhouse to his head but he hits her square in the face which knocks, her down suddenly he's wrapped his forearm around her neck from behind and she starts to choke violently. She realises this is the end. Malcom laughs.

"Don't fight it's over. You did better but there was never any doubt of the outcome. Don't worry Sara. You'll be seeing very soon."

The mention of her sister gives her extra life in her and she remembers a technique Nyssa taught her. Sara throws herself onto the floor curling up into a ball and keeps a grip on the arm choking and uses that momentum to throw Merlyn over her onto the floor. As soon as he goes down. She grabs a fallen arrow and drives it through his heart. He yells in shock and pain and Sara stands up gasping.

"Thank you Malcom for showing me what I'm fighting for....but it was my sister who gave me the strength."

His breathing was hitched as he talks his last words.

"Go to hell."

Sara just smiles.

"You first."

Merlyn dies right there in front of her. Sara quickly puts her fingers on her ear.

"Nyssa merlyns down what's your status?"

Nyssa breathes a sigh of relief knowing Sara's safe.

"Hang on....and....done... It's done it's disarmed."

Sara sighs in relief and walks to the edge of the roof and looks out into the city. She sees a large group of people had gathered during the fight. Sara realises she couldn't run. She decided she'd done what she had to do. Now to turn herself in.

She rapels down the building and lands in a space by a load of cop cars. Suddenly she is surrounded by cops all pointing guns at her. Sara drops to her knees putting her hands on top of her head when suddenly people walk in front of the cops. At first Sara thinks they're about to attack her. But then she realises they blocking Sara from the police. One of them talks.

"You ain't about to arrest the person who just saved us....she's a hero."

At that word the crowd erupts in cheers clapping her. Sara slowly stands again and sees dad in the crowd. He nods at giving her the signal to run. She smiles and fires her grappling hook and repells away. She speaks to Nyssa over the radio.

"Well Nyssa that was certainly a long night....come on first rounds on me."

Sara gets to a rooftop and the Canary runs off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. Series 1 complete. I will be carrying on with another storyline for this. This is the one I've added the most to and I'm happy with how it's gone. Please let me know your opinions.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next stage of the adventure begins.

Life passed as normal for the next few months. Sara and Nyssa continued fighting crime at nights. They'd put down a number of drug dealers and robbers. After a week Nyssa had left the city telling Sara she had needed to sort some personal stuff out. So Sara had been keeping an eye on the city.

She comes downstairs one morning in just a white tank top and black sweat pants and sees her dad who'd just come home from night shift.

"Morning dad, busy night?"

He raises his eyebrows at her.

"Well there was a guy who robbed a liquor but he was found 3 blocks away and had to be taken to hospital....you know anything about that by any chance?"

Sara raises her hands in defence.

"First you're welcome for me catching a robber for you. Second his finger was already broken when I got there."

"And what about his broken ribs, cracked sternum, broken nose and knocked out teeth?"

Sara pretends to think for a minute.

"Okay yeah that was me."

"Sara you need to show restraint."

Sara sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Dad I'm not a cop. The scum aren't scared of cops because they know a cop can't smack them in the mouth or they can sue. That's why there's so many criminals because they don't care about being caught. With what I'm doing they're afraid of being hurt. Anyway I'm only hurting people who try and fight me.if they give up then I won't need to hurt them. Plus cops have guns, tasers, tear gas, bullet and stab proof vests, batons....and I have a stick. "

"Well okay but just show some restraint."

Sara just shrugs.

"Not really my style..."

He rolls his eyes.

"So I've noticed."

"Hey no one was complaining about me sticking an arrow through Merlyn were they?"

"Well no I suppose that's true....I guess it's good we don't have to deal with him anymore. I'm sure his gang of lawyers would've caused problems convicting him."

Suddenly there was a smash through the front window and a man in a black outfit with a hood jumped through the window. It was the same outfit merlyn wore as the archer. Sara's eyes widen.

"Merlyn?..." 

Sara quickly draws her staff as her dad drew his gun but Sara lept into action kicking and punching and tried to smash her staff into his throat but he grabs the staff and pulls it so Sara is off balance and as she is he side kicks her in the chest sending her back and crashing into the floor.

Sara grumbles.

"I'm sick of getting hit by this guy."

Her dad had fired a few shots all missed Sara jumped back up and began fighting again. She lands and elbow onto his temple which staggers him back then she roundhouse kicks him in the chest which doubles him over she then swings her leg in a circular motion hitting him with a crescent kick into the head which sends him to the floor. As he tries to get up Sara roundhouse kicks him in the face knocking him out. Sara takes an exaggerated deep breath and grins at her dad.

"Good enough restraint?"

"Not really but I'll let it slide this time."

"And once more sense I need to put merlyn here back in the ground.....question: does it count as a double if I kill the same guy twice?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Just...do what you got to do okay?"

Sara rips off his hood and mask and her eyes widen. It wasn't merlyn it was a man a lot older than Merlyn. Her dad looks at him.

"Well Sara unless he's had some serious work done that's not him."

"No but it must be a follower or something."

She slaps him round the face to wake him up, his eyes open and he glares at Sara.

Sara puts her foot on his chest as she talks.

"Who are you?"

The man looks at her calmly.

"Just a warrior like you."

"Why you playing dress up as Malcom Merlyn?...you into that kind of stuff?"

"This is not an outfit exclusive to Merlyn...you killed him I have no quarrel with you over that...in fact you saved me a job."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"You want him dead but your wearing the same outfit."

"This is the uniform of my master. Who has sent me to give you a message or to kill you...whichever happened first."

"Well then looks like I need the message sent you ain't killing me."

"His message is to leave the city and never come back."

"Oh yeah and whys that? "

"It is not your place to question it."

"Yeah but I'm not one for rules right dad?"

Her dad sighs.

"Sara not the time."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"Whatever...,okay wannabe Merlyn you can tell your boss and use these exact words. Thank you for your kind offer but go screw yourself."

The man laughs.

"Then you are a dead woman."

"Awesome....and let me guess you can't tell me who your little boss is can you?"

"Oh I can in fact Miss Lance. My master is known by many names."

Sara sighs dramatically.

"I've got a bad memory so I'll just take one."

"He is the demons head....Ras Al Ghul."

At that he throws something in the ground and there's a bright light which blinds Sara then when her vision comes back he's gone. She swears under her breath and runs into the street to see if she can catch him but he's gone. She walks back in to her dad who's now calling in the attack. He looks at her.

"What the hell was that?"

Sara shrugs.

"No idea."

"You know this...Ras guy?"

Sara sighs.

"Not directly.....um I need to go out."

Before he can answer she grabs her leather jacket and heads towards the clock tower thinking about everything she'd heard about Ras Al Ghul. 

Looks like she needs to have a chat with her Nyssa about her girlfriends father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this has taken so long been busy. This is the set up chapter but I'm very excited but where this is going to go. As always please comment your opinions and I hope you enjoy this.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa returns.

Sara had sent Nyssa a message saying to get home as fast as she can and had gone to the tower to workout. She was in a white sports bra and black shorts as she works out.

"That's a nice view to come home to."

Sara spins round hearing Nyssas voice and folds her arms over her chest.

"Yeah well you may not have got to see it ever again thanks to your daddy."

Nyssa frowns.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact I was attacked by a guy wearing Merlyns outfit."

Nyssa looks down and bites her lip. Sara continues to talk.

"Only it wasn't Merlyn at all...it was some random old guy. Apparently your dad wanted me either killed or moved out of the city...any ideas why? And also why was Merlyn wearing the same outfit as your dads people?"

Nyssa sighs and sits down at the desk.

"When I saw the footage of you fighting Merlyn I recognised the outfit. That's where I've been. I've been meeting up with some of my contacts to find out what's going on. Turns out Merlyn was a remember of my fathers League. He was trained by him and worked with him for years."

Sara looks at Nyssa confused.

"So your father was the one responsible for the undertaking?"

Nyssa shakes her head.

"No...that's what I thought at first but no Merlyn left the league years ago. Anything he did here was his own doing."

Sara nods.

"Alright...,but that doesn't answer my first question. What's your old mans issue with me? Is he pissed I killed one of his guys?"

"No...once your released from the league my father doesn't care at all. In fact if you hadn't killed him. My father would've probably had it done himself."

"Yeah his assassin said the same thing...so why then?"

"I can't be certain but I doubt it's personal.....when my father wants to take a city or a village for himself. He sends people to the town and kills the mightiest warrior in the city so there is no opposition. If he has respect for them he will offer them a chance to leave. So obviously to him the canary is the strongest warrior."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"But not the hood?"

"It seems my father is not aware of my involvement with you....I hope it stays that way."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"You're the first partner who's said that to me."

Nyssa smiles and Sara carries on talking.

"How does he know who I am then?"

Nyssa shrugs.

"He's a very resourceful person and has people everywhere."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"So a spy then?"

Nyssa frowns.

"I don't like how you just said that."

Sara stands up.

"Well Nyssa there are 5 people who know who I am. Myself....and I sure as hell didn't tell him, my dad who certainly didn't, Moira Queen who's currently locked up, Merlyn who's dead....and you...you know who I am then you go away then while your away an assassin senf by your dad comes to get rid of me...so tell me...who seems the most guilty out of that list?"

Nyssa stands up to.

"I would never sell you out Sara. I would die before telling anyone who you are....I've been away but I never saw my father once...look I don't know who told him but it wasn't me..."

Sara sighs. She knows Nyssa was right and she knew Nyssa would never give her up.

"Yeah..,I know I'm sorry."

Sara kisses her and Nyssa kisses back.

"But what does your father want with the city?"

"I don't know....I've spoken to my contacts but no one has a clue...but it can't be good whatever it is. My father claims to have a code of honour but that is just lies. He will wipe out a whole city because he thinks it's right he will kill everyone in the city because he genuinely believes it's better they die. He is way worse than Merlyn ever was."

Sara nods.

"So I beat his first assassin what happens now?"

"Well he'll be killed by my father and then he'll send more people after you."

Sara nods.

"Well then I think we should be ready."

"Ready for what."

"Whatever is coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an action packed chapter but needed to put in some context for stuff. Next chapter will be longer with more action. Got some big stuff coming up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Canary meets the Demons head and discovers something that change her life forever

Sara and Nyssa spent the next few days trying to figure out the next move. They also spent the nights looking for any League members but found nothing. Sara grumbles as they finish a patrol and head in the clock tower.

"I swear to god why doesn't your old man just get his attack over with...at least then I can hit someone."

Nyssa laughs at her.

"My father is a calculating and patient man. He's waiting until you are at your weakest."

"Well then he'll be waiting a long time won't he."

"Certainly beloved"

Sara smiles and gives Nyssa a quick kiss when a massive eagle smashes through the clock face which makes Sara and Nyssa jump attack and getting in combat position. Nyssa looks terrified but Sara laughs.

"Fuck sake glad the media didn't see that....Starling city's vigilantes shit themselves over a bird.....nys?...you alright?"

Sara frowns noticing the look on Sara's face.

"Sara a black eagle is a declaration of war from my father....he knows this is our base...."

Nyssa runs to the window and looks out.

"Shit..."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you swear."

Sara walks over and looks to. They see a large cloud of black smoke.

"Shit somethings on fire...well we're not the fire department nys."

"Sara...you don't understand....a smoke signal is my fathers calling card to his enemy to meet and parlay."

"Ah...."

"Yeah so either you face him now...or he will tear the city apart looking for you."

Sara sighs.

"Then I'll go..."

"I'm coming with you."

Sara faces her and puts a hand on her chest stopping her.

"Nyssa no...your dad doesn't know your involved with me...I'm not putting you at risk."

"Sara he wouldn't kill his daughter."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"Bet your life?"

Nyssa sighs and shrugs.

"Not really."

"Nyssa I'll be fine okay...it's safer this way."

"Okay...be careful beloved."

Sara gears up again then arrives at the smokes location. It was an old warehouse.

"Why is it never a nice shopping mall"

Sara mumbles to herself and walks in. She moves slow and carefully. She spins round just at the last moment and side kicks an attacking league member as he's leapt in the air with his sword, he goes flying back as Sara draws her staff and suddenly she's fighting 4 at once. She immediately goes into defence mode of Nyssas teaching. Fighting 4 highly trained men at the same time was suicide so Sara lines them up so one is blocking her from the others. She knocks down the first with a staff strike to the head then immediately hit the next with a flying knee. Only 2 left now. Sara blocks a kick and drops an elbow into his leg breaking it then finishes the final one with a wheel kick.

Suddenly she hears a slow patronising clap and a tall middle aged man in a large coat steps out the shadows. Sara sees over 30 assassins surround her. Sara immediately drops the Staff and holds up her hands in surrender. There was no way she could beat this many people. The man steps forward and smiles at her.

"Very impressive...you are indeed a fine warrior...Canary."

Sara gives a fake smile.

"I've got a lot more to show if you've got the balls to go one on one with me."

One of the closer assassins punched Sara in the stomach and she doubles over a little but straightens up with a shrug.

"That's a no then?"

The man just smiles.

"Remove your mask. There is no need for concealment here. I know who you are miss Lance."

Sara sighs and takes off the mask and wig, he looks at her curiously.

"Sara Lance....you're just a girl..."

Sara just smiles smugly.

"Shouldn't assume someone's gender mate. I could be very offended by that comment....plus all the killer ninjas who look like they wanna hurt me."

He ignores her comment.

"I am the Demons head or simply Ras Al Ghul. I guess you knew that already."

Sara doesn't respond to that. Instead she asks.

"Why do you want me dead?"

"Oh I do not. My message was for you to leave the city...a message you have not listened to so you have forced my hand miss Lance."

Sara glares but Ras continues to talk.

"But first. I know you have a partner. Who is she?"

Sara shakes her head.

"I'm not giving her up...if you wanna torture me then give me your worst."

Ras smiles.

"You have spirit I admire that. Fortunately that is not necessary...."

Suddenly the back door opens and Nyssa is dragged inside by 3 assassins. All of them had bruised faces. Sara was glad to see she'd put up a fight.

Ras turned from Sara to face Nyssa.

"Ah my daughter. So good to see you again. I am glad to see you have not given up the leagues ways completely."

Nyssa put on a false confused look.

"Father I have no idea what you are talking about..."

"Do not play me for a fool Nyssa. I know you are the one that trained miss Lance in our methods and assisted in her defeat of Al-Sa-Her."

At this point Sara chimed in.

"Look buddy seems your having a sweet reunion with your kid...awesome but I don't know this chick...she's certainly not the hood."

Ras smiles at Sara.

"No?...oh okay then I guess you won't object to me disposing of her."

He pulls a dagger and aims at Nyssas throat when Sara screams out.

"NO"

Ras stops and smiles.

"Ah so my second guess was correct to...you 2 have become lovers. My daughter always had poor taste."

Sara fake smiles.

"Must get it from her dad...seriously mate that outfit is hideous..."

He smiles then faces Nyssa again.

"It was obvious it was you Nyssa. When miss Lance was fighting Merlyn IT was obviously league training and it was confirmed to me tonight. No one outside the league knows of our calling cards but miss lance responded to both."

Sara groans realising that they'd been played. Nyssa looks at her father.

"I have committed no crimes....you say you want to make the world a better place...that's me and Sara have been doing. Stopping scum like Merlyn hurting innocent people."

"Yes merlyns little undertaking was foolish and Miss Lance I applaud you for finishing him off. But Nyssa if you want to make a true difference I am the only option you know this. Join now while you can."

Both Sara and Nyssa can hear the menace in the words which basically means come back or else. Nyssa glances at Sara who gives her a quick nod. Nyssa sighs.

"Fine I will join the League."

"I am glad to hear it daughter. But now your first assignment. Kill this enemy of the league."

Nyssas eyes widen.

"I..I can't."

"Because you love her? You are only loyal to us. She is a league enemy she must be destroyed."

"Yes...,but father....she has committed these crimes correct....but surely...she is entitled to a trial by combat."

Ras smirks and looks at Sara.

"My daughter is right. Miss Lance. You have a right to challenge me to a trial. If you win then you will Be free do you accept?"

Sara didn't exactly like the sound of fighting Ras but better than being killed by some firing squad.

"Sure...just don't bleed on me to much."

"Nyssa will be your handler. She will escort you to the sacred grounds, but be aware if you flee then we will wipe out your bloodline every person in your family and any and every person you have ever spoken to."

Sara could tell Ras was trying to intimidate her so she gives one last cheeky remark.

"Well I've spoken to you....does that mean your boys will have to behead you?"

He glares at her then there's a flash and everyone has gone apart from Nyssa. Nyssa runs over and hugs Sara.

"I'm so sorry they came for me after you left and I tried to fight but they drugged me."

Sara Hugs back shaking her head.

"It's fine Nyssa."

"Okay well I can make arrangements, we can sort you and your father a new identity and get you out of the city before morning. You can be thousands of miles away before my father realises."

Sara frowns.

"I'm not running Nyssa. You heard what he said. It's more than just my dad. What about my mum or my aunt and uncle and my 6 year old cousin, and I'm guess he meant you as well...Jesus that ass is sick. Plus this is all because he wants the city undefended so he's making a move against my home. I'm not running I'm fighting him."

Nyssa puts her head in her hands.

"Sara you are amazingly strong but you can't beat him."

"Maybe not. But I'm still going to fight."

"He will kill you."

"Better to die standing up for the people I love than live and flee like a coward. I'm doing this Nyssa and hey you always told me there's a element of luck to any fight, I could get lucky."

"No one is that lucky. But okay well you have 24 hours to settle your affairs. Tell your father."

Sara shakes her head.

"No he'll only try to stop me if I see him I will lose the strength needed to do this. Nyssa if I die. Promise me you'll tell him what happened."

"Of course beloved."

 

So the next day Sara and Nyssa traveled to the sacred mountain where the league holds its duels. Just before they get there Nyssa pulls Sara into a cave.

"There is still time to run."

"Nyssa no."

"I knew you would say it...but I had to try."

Sara smiles.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't Nyssa. But listen to me if I die today I want you to know that you have done so much for me. When we met I was lost and broken, you fixed me and sent me on this path. When we met I wanted to die and now I face dying again but this time. I'm dying for a purpose not my own grief. Thank you Nyssa. I love you."

Nyssas eyes water and she throws arms around Sara.

"I love you to. You have shown me what love and kindness and compassion truly is Sara. I couldn't be happier."

The 2 kiss long and sweetly. Then Sara pulls back.

"Right lets go kick my father in laws ass."

The 2 step to the top of the mountain. Where 5 other members of the league are waiting plus Ras who is standing at the edge. Sara whispers to Nyssa.

"Would you lot consider it bad sport if I just ran over and pushed him over."

Nyssa half glares half laughs.

"Seriously now you choose to make a joke?"

"May not get another chance."

A league member steps up to Sara and says gruffly.

"Remove your shirt."

Sara raises her eyebrows.

"You're not the first guy to say that to me on a first meeting."

Sara could see they were trying to get a rise out of her. For her to show anger or embarrassment but Sara wouldn't give them the satisfaction. She pulls off her jacket and shirt so she's left in just her black bra."

Ras turns and looks at Sara.

"You have honour about you miss lance. It is a pity to kill such a fine warrior. One last act of mercy from me. Join us."

Sara laughs.

"I'd rather die."

"Then that is what will happen."

"Let's just get on with this Ras...lets see what you got."

Ras yells out a command and a league steps out and faces off with Sara. Sara looks at Nyssa who looks equally confused the back to Ras.

"I thought I was fighting you?"

"Then my daughter did not teach you all our ways. I can choose any challenger I wish."

Sara was extremely to hear this. Yeah this person was probably good but she had a shot at winning. Ras speaks again.

"You are fighting one of my newer recruits but one is already one of my most skilled. Show miss Lance the face of her jury on this trial."

The league member removes their mask and Sara gasps in total shock. This couldn't be happening. She had seen this face billions of times. This face was engrained in her memory. A face she had known since the day she was born. It was a woman. A pretty young woman with brown hair which Sara recognised. What Sara didn't recognise was the look of hate and anger on that face. Something she had never seen before. Her eyes filled with darkness. Sara couldn't move in shock but could only say one word to her opponent.

"Laurel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this. This is my favourite chapter I have written. We all know it's basically arrow but I added the Laurel twist. I've had this on my mind for ages. So excited to write the next chapter.
> 
> Please comment your opinions.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins.

"Laurel Lance is dead."

The words that left Sara's sisters mouth were cold and emotions less. Sara had never heard her sister like that. Laurel was always either full of happiness or anger but never ever cold or distant. Sara steps towards Laurel.

"Laurel...it's me Sara. I'm your sister."

"No you are Laurel Lances baby sister, a weak little girl who only thought of herself."

Sara nods.

"Yeah you're right that's who I was. But it's not who I am anymore. I am helping the city. I'm helping dad...you remember dad? Yeah still a cop but an alcoholic...because of your death which obviously wasn't your death. You let us all believe you are dead so you can play ninja?"

"Whoever you are now isn't important, Laurel Lance died on the Queens Gambit."

"Well hey did you know that Malcom Merlyn. One of your new trainers students by the way was the one who sunk the Gambit."

A look of surprise flashes through laurels eyes. Sara continued to talk.

"What happened to Laurel Lance?"

Laurel speaks.

"When that boat went down that moron brat Oliver Queen was dragged under. Laurel lance was washed away. She drifted for miles he smashed into the rocks of an islands breaking every bone in her body until she was found by the League and bought to my master."

Sara's eyes water at the words of how much her sister had suffered.

"Laurel I'm so sorry."

"Aren't you listening bitch Laurel is dead and I'm glad she is she was pathetic and weak, she had to die so I can be strong."

Sara couldn't believe the way her sister was talking. She spins round and faces Ras.

"What the fuck have you done to her?"

"I saved her life. She was found washed up in the South China Sea. One of my agents bought her to me and we bought her back to health and made her stronger. We trained her and now she is one of our top assassins."

Sara shakes her head then looks back to laurel.

"Laurel you are not a killer. That is not who you are."

"I am who I need to be to survive. You are an enemy of the league now you will fight me for your life."

Sara rounds on Nyssa.

"Did you know about this?"

Nyssa shakes her head.

"I had no idea Sara believe me."

Sara nods and then faces Laurel.

"I won't fight you Laurel."

Ras speaks up.

"Your sister is dead miss Lance. Our conditioning wipes out her former self and makes her a new person. The old person is long dead now."

Sara shakes her head.

"Then you don't know my sister. She is stronger than any or your stupid voodoo brainwashing crap...Laurel please, you can fight this. You are not a killer you always wanted to help this world as a lawyer and you would hate any assassin. You are a good person and I know that she is still in there even if you have forgotten. It's me its Sara...we used to spend weekends watching movies together and sneaking sweets out of the fridge and hiding it from mom and dad. You taught me how to be confident when I needed to be. You gave me advice when I had my first crush, you got me ready for my first date. That is who you are not this crazy ninja killer."

Laurel just glares at her and removes her own shirt revealing a red bra and Sara noticed how much more muscular she had gotten.

"That woman is a stranger to me. I did none of those things with you and now I will kill you."

Laurel attacks Sara hard with punches and kicks. Sara moves back blocking and defending but not fighting back. She can't bring herself to hurt Laurel no matter what. Sara was shocked at how well her sister was fighting and how strong and agile she was. Sara was always the more athletic of the pair but Laurel was very fast and Sara was having a hard time defending. Laurel throws a roundhouse kick at Sara's head which misses and causes laurel to turn her back to Sara. Sara kicks her in the back knocking laurel into the snow. Sara holds up her hands.

"Laurel we don't have to do this."

Nyssa steps forward to Sara.

"Sara you can't be on the defence all the time. She is trying to kill you and if you don't fight back then she will do so no question about it."

"Nyssa she is my sister I will not hurt her. A sister I thought was dead."

"Sara she is not your sister. My father is right the conditioning destroys everyone."

"I won't give up on her. Please don't either. Whatever happens to me if she kills me do what you can to bring her home. Do what I couldn't keep the city safe my beloved."

Laurel now roars in anger and grabs a sword and runs at Sara slashing hard at her and throwing kicks at her. Sara again tries her best to defend without attacking her but the force was to much and the sword slashed at her chest cuffing her. Sara yells the out and then Laurel hits her with a spinning kick to the head knocking her to the floor. Sara rolls onto her back as laurel stands over her putting the sword on her throat. Sara looks up at her.

"Go on then do it."

Laurel raises the sword but hesitates there's a flicker in her eyes and for the first time Sara sees her sister again. She could see the conflict in her face and now knew her sister wasn't totally gone. Now Sara knew she had to fight. She wouldn't kill her but if she could knock her down it would help her. Sara swings her legs knocking her to the floor both sisters jump up and Sara hits Laurels wrist with a chop which drops the sword from her hand then hits her with 3 punches to the chest which moves Laurel back. Sara the front kicks her in the stomach and ducks Laurels return punch. Laurel lands a roundhouse kick to Sara's stomach when doubles her over but Sara tackles at Laurels legs then laurel crouches to defend it goes up with an elbow to Laurels face. She knocks laurel down with a roundhouse kick to the face. Laurel then tries to tackle Sara but Sara defends and spins round and gets laurels back and puts her forearm round her neck and holds it. She hears Laurel choking then holds it before releasing her and steps up over her.

"I won't kill you Laurel. But I win."

She turns to Ras.

"It's done. So you giving us a ride home or what?"

"Oh no miss Lance a war does not end because 1 battle is lost. You now must fight me."

Nyssa steps forward.

"NO...Sara defeated her opponent that you chose. She won her crimes are now pardoned."

"Ah well laws are always updated daughter, since your exile from the league the laws have changed. She must now fight me."

Sara sighs to herself. She should've expected this. She stepped away from Laurel.

"Let's do it then."

He nods and throws Sara 2 swords as he removes his shirt. Sara frowns at him.

"Where are your weapons?"

"I don't need them."

Sara bites her lip. Nyssa had taught her sword fighting but it was not her weapon of choice but she was good with the twin batons so she'd be alright. The fight begins and Sara attacks with face sharp attacks with the words each of which Ras defended easily. Sara anticipated his next defence and as he leaned back to dodge Sara side kicked him in the chest and the momentum of his weight leaning back knocked him back in the snow, Sara could sense Nyssas eyes on her and also noticed laurel had got back to her feet and was watching with her arms folded over her bare chest as she had not put her shirt back on. Ras was on his feet instantly and Sara ran in to attack again but he caught Sara's arm and forces it behind her back which makes her drop one sword which he picks up and swings at her. Sara tries to keep up but her sword abilities aren't strong and he cuts her arm making her drop the sword. Ras throws his away soo w both are unarmed. Sara attacks with hard kicks not unlike how laurel had attacked her. Ras catches a roundhouse kick off Sara and drops an elbow into her knee which makes her scream and collapse she gets up as quick as she can but her mobility is now seriously impaired so she uses punches instead. She blocks one of his and Imediately fires one at him landing on his cheek but doesn't do much damage so she changes and throws an overhand claw strike so her smashes downwards into his nose. This makes him back up a bit. Sara follows it with an elbow to the cheek and a knee to the stomach but as she goes to follow up again he lands a front kick square on her nose. Which sends her down hard it's a miracle she doesn't get knocked out. Her vision is extremely blurry but she senses him coming close so swings out her legs to knock him down but it makes no effect and makes her fall back more. She noticed she's getting to close to the cliffs edge.

 

She stands up and jumps with a double front kick both are deflected and he dodges her punch with a spinning elbow which lands on her already broken nose and he lands a side kick to her body which sends her down hard again. Sara looks up and sees him calmly walking towards her. She knows she has lost last burst of energy before she can't fight anymore. If she takes one more hit like that then she's finished. She sees him stop just in front of her.

"You should be proud miss Lance you've lasted longer than most."

That was when Sara struck it wasn't anything Nyssa taught just good old fashioned American high school tactics. She smashed her fist square in his groin which doubles Ras up she jumps up and follows up with a knee to the same target. She throws a punch but it's caught and he hits her square in the throat which gags her and he throws her down hard to where she was before. Sara struggled to breathe her eyes watering. It was over. She heard Ras talk as he picks up one of the swords.

"Don't be afraid. Death comes to us all."

Sara was going to die. She knew it, but she wasn't going to die like this cowering on the floor. She pushes herself back to her feet, not to fight but just to stand up to him. She looks over at Nyssa who looks terrified and Sara gives her a sad smile and a shrug before turning back to Ras and spits at him. He just smiles at her.

"You are a fine warrior Sara. This is a shame but consider this an honourable exit."

Ras plunges the sword through Sara's chest, she gasps feeling her skin pierce and the cold blade enter her. She hears a scream which she guesses is Nyssa. Her ears are ringing as she drops to her knees as Ras talks again. Sara recognised the Arabic but in her head it translated to English.

"Forgive and have mercy upon her."

Sara's mind flashes back to years previously. Her and her mom and dad cheering and celebrating her 10th birthday.

"Excuse her and pardon her. Make honourable her reception."

Sara flashes back to a baseball game her and her dad to and both cheering and hugging at the winning home run.

"Protect her from the punishment of the grave."

Sara flashes back to her and Laurel as children running together through the woods laughing and joking and teasing each other.

"And the torment of the fire.

Her and Nyssa sharing their first kiss. Sara can almost feel that warmth now as she takes her final breath.

 

Ras finishes it by kicking Sara over the edge and she falls from site. Ras turns to face Nyssa. Who's face is white as a ghost. Her eyes turn into a glare at her father. As he looks at her.

"Daughter you have 5 days to mourn her and tell her family of this. You are not to mention laurel lance. Then you will return to the league."

Nyssa says nothing but he walks away. Nyssa turns to where laurel is still standing. Her face is set in stone but still staring at where Sara had disappeared. Nyssa walks over.

"Proud of yourself?"

Laurel looks at her.

"The girl was nothing to me."

"Oh really then why did you hesitate when you could've killed her?"

Laurel looks down. Trying to hide the emotion. Emotion was weakness in the League. Nyssa keeps talking.

"Sara saw it to. You still felt for her. She was still your sister. Let me tell you this. Sara became the Canary for you. She wanted to honour your memory. Do something for you to be proud of her. She loved you more than anyone else. She cared for you more than anyone else ever will...including my father..."

Laurel looks at Nyssa. It was just the 2 of them now as the others had left but before Laurel could reply a command was shouted and Laurel ran off. Nyssa finally allowed the tears to fall as she walked to the edge of the mountain and looked down. It was a sheer drop. She couldn't see Sara's body it could be anywhere. She knew even if by some miracle Sara survived the stab, she wouldn't survive the fall. Especially since it was now below freezing and she was not wearing her shirt. Nyssa steps away and picks up Sara's remaining belongings her canary top and mask and wig and her staff. As she makes her way back down the mountain anger builds up in her for the loss of her beloved. All of this was her fathers doing. He'd turned Sara's sister into a murderer. He had forced Sara imto that fight which killed her. So Nyssa had to make it for Sara. To do what Sara wanted her to do. Save the city and the only way Nyssa could do that was to finish it. To kill Ras Al Ghul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. There we are then. I hope you all enjoyed that. I had a lot of fun writing it. This has been the chapter I've been looking to writing ever since I started this story. 
> 
> There'll be a bit of a break now. I don't know exactly how I'll take it from here. I have a few options in my head and need to think what will be the best for the story.
> 
> But please comment your opinions of critiques.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyssa reflects on her lost love.

Nyssa spends the next hour searching everywhere she can think of for Sara. She knew there was no chance she was alive but wanted to at least have a body to bring home for her father. Eventually she realises it was a fruitless task and gives up and begins to walk away. Her mind thinks of Sara.

She remembers when she first met Sara half unconscious in a ditch bleeding from her head after she had tried to end her own life. Nyssa had seen the pain in Sara's eyes that night. The next morning after she had recovered Nyssa saw more of the young girl. She still looked broken but there was more life in her eyes. She hated seeing her sad and for Nyssa that was a big thing. Usually she didn't care about other people's emotions but with Sara she always cared very much from the beginning.

She had known her even more when she had started training her. Sara always had a joke or a cheeky comment for everything. At first it infuriates Nyssa but eventually it grew on her and Nyssa was openly laughing at Sara's jokes. Then in the evenings the 2 would sit and just talk. Nyssa was not a talker but with Sara Lance she could talk for hours with her. Sara was always facinated by everything and seemed to genuinely want to know about her or the places she'd seen. Sara's laugh was infectious so was her smile. Nyssas heart began racing whenever Sara would give her that cheeky grin. Nyssa was so proud when she saw her progress in training. She saw her friend got tougher and stronger every day and it meant everything to her watching it. Nyssa realised eventually her feelings towards Sara. Nyssa had never had a romantic relationship before and she didn't even know if Sara was interested in girls or not so Nyssa as always buried her feelings and got on with her time with Sara.

But that night they kissed for the first time. Something exploded in Nyssa and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She loved Sara more than she had ever loved anyone and she couldn't imagine life without the young blonde.

The next time she saw Sara was back in starling city. Nyssa had heard the reports of the canary and knew it was Sara. She was terrified. Of course Sara was skilled but was terrified Sara would be hurt or worse killed. So she'd rushed and saved her on that rooftop. She had hoped to talk Sara imto coming home. But there she saw another side to Sara she had never seen. 

When she spoke to her that night in the clock tower there was nothing but pure determination in her voice and her eyes. It blazed like a fire inside her and Nyssa couldn't believe this was the same immature girl she had first met. It just made her love Sara even more and Sara inspired her to help the city with her and of course be with her girlfriend.

Some of the most painful memories had been Sara had been injured by merlyn. Nyssa had been beside herself with worry that Sara would die. But she knew now Sara would never give up this life and that strength was everything Nyssa loved. She eventually worked out she wanted to be with Sara forever.

Then the night of the undertaking she saw how Sara was ready and willing to die if it meant saving her city. Nyssa of course didn't want to let Sara fight merlyn alone but she knew Nyssa was the only chance to save everyone and Nyssa had been inspired by Sara to help people. No Nyssa would never be as good a person as Sara, not ever but she knew she could do her best to honour her girlfriend.

Sara was without a doubt a warrior. But she was also a sweet lovely person. That's what Nyssa loved how Sara could control the darkness in her and not become a monster. Sara loved everyone and Nyssa knew Sara hated killing but was smart enough to know sometimes it had to be done.

Even today when Sara knew she would die. She walked up there determined and strong and faced with the most painful thing imaginable. Fighting her sister who barely recognised her. Nyssa again saw that fire and strength and she even lasted well against her father.

The image of Sara dropping to her knees as the sword went through her chest hurt Nyssa to the core. She remembered Sara didn't even cry out she just looked to Nyssa and shrugged and gave her cheeky smile to her. 

Nyssas eyes water now as she walks. She hadn't told Sara enough just how much she loved her and how much she had done for her and made her a better person. Nyssa wasn't a feelings person but she wished she'd told Sara how much she'd loved her. Of course she said I love you to her. But it wasn't enough. She also wished she'd had time to do something she'd planned on doing after the undertaking but now never could. As those thoughts crossed her mind Nyssa puts her hand in her pocket and pulls out the diamond ring she had bought for her. Nyssa had never cared about marriage before. Until she met Sara. Then she wanted to call Sara her wife more than anything. One day the 2 could retire and just live together, but of course Sara had to be to damm noble and selfless she had to be the amazing hero that she was. Nyssa saw a future for them both. She had started imagining her and Sara with children. Nyssa had never pictured herself as a mother but she just knew Sara would've been the best mother in the world. Sara had told Nyssa once she'd always dreamed of having children of her own to love and care for and Nyssa remembered how soft and warm had expression had been. Through Sara Nyssa had started wanting it to. But now that will never be.

Nyssa was always a woman if action who needed to be in a battle or a fight but she didn't want that since she met Sara. She wanted to just stop and cuddle up to Sara and watch tv. Some of her fondest memories were at Nyssas house and the 2 of them messing around acting like idiots, she remembered Sara starting a water fight which had lasted 3 hours between the 2 women and both collapsed on the grass soaking wet and laughing hysterically. Nyssa had never laughed that hard in her life.

Sara had been able to really harness Nyssas inner child. Nyssa never had a proper childhood with playing and being silly but with Sara that's what she could do. Once during training Sara suggested a game of hide and seek. Nyssa had scoffed at the idea but Sara was stubborn so Nyssa agreed and it was the most fun she'd ever had. Nyssa was actually giggling like a school girl as she tried to hide from Sara. Also when the 2 relaxed in the swimming pool Nyssa had thought they'd do some lengths but Sara had other ideas and splashed Nyssa and dunked her underwater which made Nyssa splutter and laugh and this started an all our war in the pool and again Nyssa was in fits of laughter because of this girl.

She loved cuddling up to Sara in the makeshift bed they'd put together in the clock tower or Sara sneaking Nyssa into her room so they could spend the night together or just walking together holding hands. She'd felt more love and happiness in the 2 years she'd known Sara than she had her whole life.

Nyssa sighs and pockets the ring. She knew no one would take her heart like Sara and no Nyssa wasn't a hero like Sara but she would do everything she could to honour her and help keep her home safe as she would've wanted and Nyssa would be willing to die for this cause just as Sara was. 

That way. In death she would be with Sara again.

 

The memories continue to pump through Nyssas brain as she slowly begins the walk back into the city to begin the next battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. I know this chapter didn't progress the story and this is the first chapter that hasn't featured Sara directly. But I wanted a reflection chapter and also I Haven't spent a great deal of time on Nyssas feelings since Sara's the main character but here I wanted to expand on what Nyssa feels for Sara and even add a few more unseen stories of them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Nyssa arrives back in Starling City the next day. She goes to visit Sara's father taking a deep breath. She knocks on the door. He answers it.

"Oh Nyssa hi..I didn't expect you. Is Sara with you?"

She sighs and shakes her head.

"I...no...um can I come in?"

"Yeah sure."

They walk into the house and Nyssa sighs and just comes out with it.

"Look...you were attacked the other day by a man who works for my father."

He looks at her confused.

"Your father? You telling me that was all because your dads pissed off that you and Sara are dating?"

"No...it's because my father is an evil warlord who has plans to destroy starling city and he wanted Sara out of the way."

"So this guy knew what Sara was doing?"

"Yes...but Sara wasn't just going to walk away from the city...she challenged my father to a trial..by combat."

He frowns.

"So Sara had to fight your old man?"

"Yes,,,among...others."

"Okay..."

"My father...he is far more skilled than Malcolm Merlyn ever could be. And yes Sara is a fine warrior but she was no match. I'm sorry...she was killed."

His eyes widen.

"No..no she can't be..."

"Look I'm sorry but there is something I else need to tell you...about Laurel."

He frowns more.

"LAurel what about her?"

Nyssa knew she wasn't permitted to say this but she had decided there and then that this was over. She wasn't going to follow his orders anymore. Sara had been brave to the end. Brave and strong enough to defy him so Nyssa would to.

"Laurels alive."

"That's...no that's impossible. So you're telling me Sara's dead but Laurels alive...so where is she?"

Nyssa sighs.

"She's working for my father as an assassin."

"No...impossible laurel is no killer."

"You said the same of Sara."

"Yeah but Sara always had more of a temper and plus Sara was only killing scumbags not just people she was ordered to. Why would Laurel do that?"

"Laurel probably wouldn't. But my father brainwashed people. So they are not themselves anymore. Laurel was there when Sara died. Laurel tried to kill Sara."

He shakes his head.

"No way. Laurel loved sara there's no way she would."

"Mr Lance I was there. They fought and Sara won but chose to spare Laurel of course. But Laurel she's part of that now. I'm so sorry but you had a right to know. Now you're angry with me I'm sure but there's more to this. My father still has his plans for the city I don't know what they are but it's coming and with Sara dead we need to be ready. I can't handle it alone. It was always Sara who did this not me. She was the heart and soul of what we did. I'll do my best but I can't fight the entire league on my own. Now I know the police don't like what Sara was doing but right now...we have to work together to keep this city safe because whatever my father is planning. It's not good and it's a lot more dangerous than an earthquake machine."

With that she walks out. The next few days pass and Sara's father wants to do what he did last time when Laurel died but he keeps himself going and makes himself be strong like Sara was. He'd let it slide to the rest of the force that the canary was dead. He didn't know if Nyssa was going to keep being the vigilante but Nyssa was right they had to all be ready for what's coming.

Nyssa was in the clock tower and looking over photos of her and Sara with a small smile on her face. In all of them Sara had a massive infectious smile that was both goofy and adorable. She missed that smile so much already. Suddenly their proximity alarm went off. Someone was inside the clock tower. Good she was ready for someone to fight her. She picks up a sword and waits. Eventually someone steps into the base and Nyssa kicks them off their feet. Of course they were wearing the league uniform. Nyssa puts her sword pm the assassins throat.

"How many are with you?

The assassin panicked.

"No..stop please Nyssa just listen."

The assassin pulled off their mask and Nyssa saw that it was Laurel.

"You...you have some nerve coming here...this was your sisters base before you helped kill her."

"I know...I'm sorry."

"What trick is this. My father has obviously sent you to kill me since I have not returned."

Laurel nods.

"Yeah he did, but I don't want to do that. Is conditioning of me...it broke when he killed Sara."

Nyssa frowns and steps back a little but keeps her sword on her.

"That's impossible nothing can break the conditioning."

"Nyssa please you saw that I didn't kill Sara when I had the chance. Look all I feel now is anger and guilt. You are right...I helped kill my baby sister. I will never ever forgive myself for this. But I can help you. Ras will realise what I've done in a few days but I can help you. "

Nyssa slowly lowers her sword.

"Do you know what my father is planning?"

"No...I don't think he ever truly trusted me. I don't know what's coming and Sara's dead so this city needs a canary."

Nyssa snarls.

"You are not worthy to wear Sara's mask."

"I know I'm not and I don't plan to. Sara was the canary the hero in white. But I'm past the light...I could be a new canary. The black canary. Look this city needs someone to help. I know I'm not Sara but I want to help stop your father."

Nyssa sighs.

"You make one wrong move or I will kill you."

 

So for the next few months Laurel and Nyssa carried on Sara's work. Laurel had reunited with her father during a very painful reunion and both agreed that Sara needed to be honoured and remembered by carrying on what she started. So for the next few months they continued stopping crime around the city and also listening for any hints of her fathers plans. But they heard nothing and there was no huge threats. Nyssa didn't like working with Laurel, yes she was a competent fighter and agile like Sara but what made Nyssa and Sara such a good team was their bond. They trusted each other and knew they would die for each other. Nyssa didn't have that trust in Laurel so it wasn't the same.

One night Laurel and Nyssa and Detrctive Lance were in the clock tower looking over the city's cameras again looking for some hint of Ras plan. Lance was getting frustrated.

"This is ridiculous. Surely he'd have made a move by now?"

Nyssa shakes her head.

"No necessarily. My father plans every move to the letter and plans for every counter measure and possibility."

Laurel nods.

"Yeah dad he doesn't just rush into things like regular criminals.

Lance rolls his eyes.

"Okay sorry I don't have the whole assassin mindset as you 2 do."

Suddenly the clock face exploded and 4 hooded figures lept in. They all jumped to their feet and lance pulled out his gun. The masked leader stepped forward and spoke.

"Nyssa al Ghul and Laurel Lance you 2 are traitors to the League and you must return to Nanda Parbat to await trial for your crimes."

Nyssa stepped forward.

"There would be no trial we would be excecuted the moment we step foot in the Leagues headquarters."

The leader nods.

"Correct but either way you are coming with us."

The leader looks at Lance.

"You are no concern of ours you may leave."

Lance snarls.

"Go to hell. You killed my daughter and brainwashed my other."

The leader smirks.

"Both your daughter were weak. One is dead because of it. The other will soon join her."

Nyssa glares.

"You don't get to speak about Sara like that, she was stronger than all of us combined."

"Strength doesn't equate to being smart and she was weak because she was stupid. I know this first hand. Now you will come with us or we will kill you where you stand."

Nyssa snarls and grabs a sword.

"I will kill you first."

The leader grins.

"You can't kill me. I know every move you will make. You have shown me every single tactic you ever employ you showed me everything I know."

Nyssa frowns confused.

"What're you talking about?"

"You really haven't worked it out yet...beloved."

The leader removes their mask and the 3 watching gasp shocked as the mask reveals the much colder and angrier eyes than they had seen before but most certainly it was her standing there in that league outfit but her eyes were very different. Nyssa couldn't believe it.

"Sara?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed please review and comment.


	23. Chapter 23

"Sara..."

Nyssas voice was full of shock and almost pleading for this to be true. But she knew this was not possible. Nyssa looks at her again and steps closer.

"How?..."

Sara just smirks and looks at Laurel.

"Hey sis seems like you've stolen my old friends now that you go bored with your new cool friends. Didn't that happen in 5th grade as well?"

The words come from Sara's mouth but they don't sound like Sara they were cold and malicious without any of Sara's normal warmth and wit.

Lance was shocked.

"But...you 2...you both said there was no doubt that she was dead."

Laurel nods looking white.

"She was dad..she got stabbed and kicked off a mountain there's no way she could've survived that."

Nyssa composes herself and steps forward.

"So you're an imposter my father sent to mess with our heads. He's done that before."

Sara just shakes her head.

"EGGG wrong answer from the ex, I'm not an imposter I'm Sara or I was."

Nyssa glares.

"Then how did you survive?"

"I didn't."

The answer shocks everyone in the room. Sara continues talking.

"I felt it all. The blade piercing my chest, the blood coming out then I was falling. Falling so fast I felt like an eternity then I hit the ice. I smashed through a frozen lake it must've broken every bone in my body but by then I couldn't feel pain. I was shivering with cold as I was in just my bra and thin pants. I tried to swim to the surface but my body didn't move. I felt the suffocating of the water pressing me down deeper as I finally succumbed to the dark."

Nyssas eyes were watering hearing about all that pain Sara had suffered. Sara continues.

"And then I woke up...I was still surrounded by water but it was warmer and I was inside and I was in these ceremonial robes. League members were around me."

Nyssa suddenly realises and gasps.

"No...he didn't..."

Laurel jumps to the same conclusion to.

"Oh my god."

Lance was even more confused.

"Wait what're we talking about here?"

Nyssa replies but still looks at Sara.

"The Lazurus Pit."

Sara smirks and nods. Lance is still confused.

"The what?"

Laurel looks at him.

"Basically it's a pit that can prolong life, it's how Ras Al Ghul has lived for hundreds of years. It can prolong life and heal injuries."

Lance looked angrily at Nyssa.

"So you knew about this thing and never thought to use it to bring back Sara?"

Sara laughs.

"Nyssa is to weak to think like that she's to scared of the leagues power. That is why she would never inherit her fathers title. That is why she was always a dissapointment to him."

Nyssa looks down. She knew now why Sara seemed so different. She turns to look at Lance.

"Mr Lance if I could've used that pit to bring back Sara I would've. But Sara is dead."

"No she isn't she's right there."

"That is not Sara...not anymore. Sara's gone."

Laurel takes over.

"Dad while the pit can prolong life and heal injuries it has never been used to fully bring someone back from the dead before. "

He frowns.

"Why not?"

Nyssa continues.

"Because my father wasn't always this evil and ruthless. But it's a side effect of the pit. Nothing's for free. The waters may extend your life but it takes something in return. It slowly takes your soul. Slowly piece by piece until there's nothing but q monster left. But to bring someone back from death is way worse the pit will bring back the body. But not the soul. We know Sara's soul was strong and kind and loving. That soul is gone"

She turns to face Sara again.

"But from everything I've heard your soul was gone then how can be like you are now, talking and in control. It should've made you a savage animal."

Sara laughs.

"Oh it did nyssa. I remember it all I was like a passenger in my own body. I killed 10 of Ras men before they could stop me. The rage and the fire burned in me. I had to take daily herbs and forced in medative states until I was back to being mostly human. The blood lust still flows through me but I am more in control now. Once that was done. Ras begun my conditioning."

Laurel groans knowing what that's like.

"I thought your training was tough Nyssa. But his nearly killed me...again. You were to weak to train me the way I needed to be trained and during that time I saw the truth. That everything you and me did. It did nothing. We accomplished nothing."

Nyssa glares at her.

"NOthing? We stopped multiple robberies and rapes, we stopped Malcolm Merlyn destroying the city."

"And then what Nyssa? Did the city become a better place no it didn't. While we were fighting for our lives against Merlyn the Glades were rioting and looting instead of escaping. The criminals we bought in. They would've been released soon after. We did nothing at least the League can do justice."

"Justice like destroying a city. Sara you can't believe in this."

Sara smirks.

"Sara wouldn't, but Sara is dead. I am Ta-er-al-sahfer"

Nyssa scoffs.

"Well that's original."

Lance looks at Sara.

"What does that mean?"

Laurel smiles a little.

"It means the Canary."

Sara rolls her eyes.

"It's not sentimental. Sara was a pathetic weak little girl the only good part of her was the Canary. I have taken back the Canary and killed the child. Now then down to business. Kill the traitors."

The League members run at Nyssa and attack her. Nyssa fights them as Sara smirks and walks over to laurel.

"Last time we did this I spared your life. Won't be doing that again sis."

Sara attacks Laurel hard and Laurel defends reluctantly fights back but Sara is to much for her and knocks Laurel down hard. Sara draws her sword and puts it on Laurels throat.

"step away from her."

Sara looks and sees her dad pointing a gun at her. He looked terrified and couldn't meet Sara's eye. Sara laughs.

"So you'll kill me to save Laurel? Huh now there's our family summed up."

Lance pleads.

"Sara please I don't wanna hurt you."

"Maybe not but you will to keep golden girl safe won't you. It was always Laurel wasn't it. The better daughter, the funnier one, the smarter one, the prettier one. All my life I heard how I wasn't good enough to be a Lance. Well lucky I don't use that name anymore. It's funny when Laurel died you became a drunk pathetic mess who was borderline abusive to me. But when I die. You don't drink your still working and you seem happy. "

Lance nods.

"Your right I am doing better than I was and that's because if you Sara. You showed me the strength you had to fight your grief and you became stronger from it, that's what I did. I did what you did the lessons you taught me. Look Sara the way I acted after Laurel was terrible and there's no forgiveness for it not ever. But I'm sorry, I've always been proud of you and I have always loved you."

Sara smiles.

"Well you deserve some credit. It was because of you I became the Canary after I tried to kill myself after you told me you wished me dead. I through myself in front of a truck. So really all of this...it's happening because of you."

"Sara I...I'm sorry.."

Sara nods.

"I know. But I just don't care."

She kicks Laurel in the face knocking her out then yells a command at the men fighting Nyssa and they stop. Sara walks over.

"Well then teacher lets see how much your student has progressed."

Nyssa shakes her head.

"Sara....please I don't want to fight you."

"Then you'll die quickly."

Sara attacks and the 2 are moving as fast as possible exchanging punches and kicks, Nyssa can already see her fathers training in Sara's style and Nyssa was struggling to keep up. Sara grabs her and throws 4 knees into her body the whispers something to her in Arabic then kicks her away. Nyssa jumps in and lands a punch on her shoulder which knocks Sara off balance then she grabs her knife and blocks Nyssas punch then drives the knife through her stomach. Then throws her through the window.

Sara smirks and calls out to the others. Who are now fighting laurels who's just woken up.

"Leave these 2. Nyssa is dead the battles over. "

With that Sara and the others left. Laurel runs over and looks out the window Nyssa had gone out. She sighs relieved seeing Nyssa cling to the building from a grappling hook. Laurel and Quentin help her up and Nyssa groans.

"Oww that was not pleasant."

Laurel checked her over.

"You okay? She stabbed you."

Nyssa nods.

"I'm fine the blade hit my armour."

Lance frowns.

"Really? Seems like a rookie mistake for an assassin."

"Dads right and surely Sara would've know where your armour was?"

Nyssa nods,

"She does but maybe she made a mistake. But also when we were fighting she whispered to me in Arabic. She said...follow me."

"Follow you what does she mean by that?"

Nyssa shrugs.

"I don't know. It was something I'd say to Sara when we sparred like telling her to follow my body movements so maybe she was taunting me. But It gave me an idea. I hit her in the shoulder and put a tracker on her."

Laurel nods.

"You think Sara would've noticed."

"Maybe but we have to try."

 

Nyssa followed the tracker to a rooftop and saw Sara fading away from her looking out to the city. When Nyssa steps on the roof Sara smirks.

"Kind of you to not shoot me in the back straight away."

Nyssa scoffs.

"Seems fair since you didn't kill me."

"Not for lack of trying."

"To quote the old you Sara, what a load of bullshit, you stabbed me in the strongest place in my armour then threw me out a open window with plenty of places for my hook to attach to. "

Sara smikes and turns around to face her.

"Yeah killing you that way wouldn't be fun at all."

Sara walks closer to Nyssa who throws down her weapons.

"I'm not going to kill you Sara. So just do what you want to me."

"Oh I will Nyssa."

Sara walks over and gets as close as she can then speaks.

"I can't believe it. After 2 years I finally made you swear."

Then Sara's face lit up in life, her eyes sparkled and her trademark smug grin on her face. Nyssa was shocked.

"You,,you.."

Sara grins.

"Very coherent sentance nys."

Sara grabs her and pulls her into a deep kiss which Nyssa returned, so happy that her beloved was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I plan to finish this series arc then end the series so I can focus on my Legends of the west fic but I have loved this story so much and the loyal people who read every chapter I'm so grateful for. But it's not over yet :)


	24. Chapter 24

Sara pulls back from the kiss smiling at Nyssa.

"I've had worse greetings."

Nyssa smirks at the comment.

"Well I wasn't sure if I was going to get another knife in the chest and thrown off the roof."

Sara sighs.

"Yeah I'm sorry Nyssa."

Nyssa nods.

"I guessed it was a ruse when you stabbed my armour. But what happened then? How are you really alive?"

Sara looks down.

"I wasn't lying about that in the clock tower. I was really bought back by the Lazurus pit."

Nyssa shakes her head.

"That's impossible if you were then you wouldn't be my Sara anymore."

"I wasn't your Sara not for a long time. As I said I was a monster when I came. I couldn't even talk but your father put me in a cage and forced me into a mental state which restored some of my basic functions. I could walk and talk and understand people. But I was a blank slate I didn't know my name or anything. So then your father started conditioning me. First me reminded me who I was then started telling me how all my efforts had been fruitless. Everything I had done as the canary was a waste of time and that with him I could do true good for the world. For a while I believed it. I went through the training which nearly killed me. But then one day it all came back. Now this is going to sound like a crap movie but I heard your voice. One of your earliest bits of advice to me. Physically you may be bettered in battle but if you are not mentally defeated then you can still win."

Nyssa smiles hearing the words as Sara continues.

"After that I became me again and everything became clear. I had to stop Ras and the best way was to be his soldier. Go undercover stop him from the inside. But I can't do it alone Nyssa I need you and Laurel."

Nyssa beams and hugs her tight.

"My little bird you are truly the strongest person I have ever met. To go through the Lazurus pit and my fathers conditioning and to still be you is remarkable."

Sara shrugs.

"Laurel did it to...of course she has to be the one to one up me..."

She says with a smile but Nyssa shakes her head.

"Laurel snapped out of it when you died but she spent ages under his influence. Also she did not go through the pit. You are stronger than her Sara."

Sara shrugs.

"Well either way we've got work to do."

Nyssa nods.

"What is my fathers plan?"

Sara sighs.

"I dunno. He won't tell me he doesn't trust me fully yet. But it's nothing good and it will result in the city's death unless we stop it."

"So what's your plan?"

"First I thought I could try and break the conditioning of some of the other members and start a coup to overthrow Ras. But that's no use everyone in there is to far gone I can't reach them."

Nyssa nods.

"A good idea but as you say they're not as strong as you."

"Next I thought about killing Ras myself and taking the ring but well we saw how that went last time I tried plus he's to well guarded to get to him alone."

Nyssa nods again.

"Yes many have tried none have succeeded."

Sara nods.

"Yeah...well now I've got nothing else. I can't work on a way to stop the plan because I don't know it yet. I don't know what to do Nyssa. That's why i needed to make contact with you. First I just wanted to do this myself end it then come back. But i can't do it without you Nyssa. "

Nyssa takes Sara's hand.

"You'll never have to do it without me beloved. What about your guard? The other members with you?"

Sara sighs.

"Well my plan was for you and Laurel to kill them but well that didn't work."

"Evidently not. So how did you get out here?"

"I drugged their food. Non lethal. I considered lethal but it'd be to obvious I set them up. Ive got a plan though."

"Which is?"

Sara smirks.

"Wait for it."

As if on cue the other members of Sara's group jump onto the roof one of them looks at Sara.

"Ta-er-al-sahfer what is going on?"

Sara winks at Nyssa and throws a dagger into each of their shoulders. Sara then steps forward and yells out.

"You men will fight to the death and the winner will jump off this roof"

Nyssa was shocked when the league members did exactly that. Once it was over Nyssa turned to Sara.

"They killed each other."

Sara grins and shakes her head.

"No they didn't. You did. If anyone checks their bodies they'll find they were cut down by league weaponry and one was thrown off the roof in the fight."

"Okay...but how did you do that?"

"Have you heard of a drug called Vetura?"

Nyssas eyes widen.

"Yes but it's very rare."

Sara nods.

"I learnt about it from one of the recruits I trained with in Nanda Parbat. She had knowledge of the plant and gave me a sample she kept on her. It truly is an awful drug, I mean in theory some psycho could use it to make a friend of mine kill me and then not remember. That'd suck a lot. But the girl she was a good kid she realised she couldn't be an assassin. So I helped her escape. As far as I kmow she got out."

Nyssa smiles.

"Sara Lance always willing to help anyone."

Sara smiles.

"Anyway they're dealt with but I haven't got long. I need to come back to Ras with something or he'll know I'm not fully converted or he'll kill me for failing. Neither sound like great options."

Nyssa folds her arms.

"What're you thinking?"

"I bring you to Nanda Parbat."

Nyssa frowns at her.

"I think the bit must've screwed with your mind Sara. How will that help?"

"Think about it. I catch you and bring you in. That shows my loyalty and that way now we've got 2 people on the inside you and me. Plus laurel and dad in starling as backup."

"My father will kill me."

"I don't think so. His orders were to kill Laurel and anyone defending her. But his orders were to stop you. Not kill you. I think he believes you can come back to his side."

"Never."

"Yeah but he doesn't need to know that."

Nyssa thinks.

"It could work."

"Yeah and honestly it's not a great plan but right now it's all I have but please feel free to give me a better one?"

"I'd love to beloved but sadly I don't have one."

"Okay well we'll leave in the morning. But first, I want to see my sister."

 

Nyssa and Sara sneak through the darkness to Laurels apartment and Nyssa walks in first where Quentin and Laurel look up and when Sara enters both jump up. Nyssa quickly gets in front of Sara and Sara holds up her hands.

"It's okay...dad laurel it's me its Sara."

Laurel glares.

"Yeah we know you tried to kill us an hour ago."

"Laurel that was an act, I'm not that person I'm me. It was a ruse to go undercover. I'm sorry laurel."

Laurel bites her lip and runs over and hugs her.

"Oh my god Sara it's you."

Sara hugs back and bursts into tears realising it's the first time she's held laurel since she thought she was dead. Both girls are crying as Quentin walks over and hugs them both.

"Both my babies are back I can't believe it."

Sara pulls back and wipes her eyes and smiles at Laurel.

"The first proper talk we've had for ages without one of us trying to kill the other."

Laurel laughs.

"Yeah but to be fair we were trying to kill each other long before any League showed up."

Sara giggles.

"Very true. Though I totally kicked your ass twice."

Laurel playfylly scoffs.

"Oh yeah you think?"

Sara grins.

"Yeah all the time you should try it one day."

Laurel rolls her eyes and gives Sara's head a shove.

"Haha funny kid"

She says sarcastically which makes Sara shove her head back playfylly. As the sisters continue to bicker Nyssa turns to Quentin.

"Is this normal between them?"

He laughs.

"This is the most normal thing I've seen in years."

 

Eventually they were all sat down with a coffee. Sara was curled up to laurel just like when she was a kid. Sara looks at Laurel.

"So what happened? After the Gambit. I mean I heard about it on the mountain but I'd like to hear it now you have your marbles back. Well all the ones you had before anywa...OWW."

Sara whines as Laurel playfylly pulls her hair which makes Laurel scoff.

"Seriously Sara OWW? You survived getting run through with a sword and falling into a frozen lake in just your bra."

"Yeah,,,.well that hair pull hurt more...anyway the question?"

LAurel sighs and nods.

"The journey was fine up until the South China Sea. We got stuck in a storm and I guess that took down the boat."

Sara shakes her head.

"No Malcom merlyn took down the boat."

Laurel frowns.

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because Robert Queen knew of his undertaking and was going to expose him."

Laurel frowns.

"Son of a bitch."

Sara nods.

"Yeah he's a fucking bastard."

"Language girls"

Quentin says annoyed which makes both sisters laugh and Sara speaks.

"Dad I'm a vigilante who was just resurrected by a group of assassins and Laurels a ship wrecked reformed assassin and you're upset about us swearing?"

Quentin groans.

"Fair enough you make a good point."

Sara groans.

"Damm fucking right I do."

Laurel pokes Sara's ribs.

"Okay don't push your luck kid."

 

Sara huffs.

"Way to stick up for me Laurel."

Nyssa interupts.

"Can I hear the rest of Laurels story before I start going grey."

Sara winks at Nyssa.

"To late babe."

Sara teases and Laurel rolls her eyes.

"Yeah anyway we were at the South China Sea and we and Oliver were about to..."

Sara interupts.

"Yeah don't need that many details thank you."

Quentin nods.

"I agree with Sara on that one."

Laurel blushes and nods.

"Yeah sorry. Anyway storm hit boat went down I got washed away. In just my underwear."

Sara smirks.

"Lucky you hadn't made it to third base yet."

"Sara..."

"Sorry dad...anyway carry on."

"I was drifting for days before I was picked up by a ship but it was full of pirates. They got me some clothes but threw me in a cell. I didn't speak their language but I think they were people smugglers. I knew we'd all be dead so I got the other prisoners to try and take the ship but in the battle we got to badly damaged and it sunk."

Sara sighs and holds laurels hand.

"Remind me not to go on a boat with you."

Laurel laughs at that.

"Anyway I drifted for days until I was found by another boat. This was the league and they took me in and trained me."

Sara nods.

"I guess it's good they saved you."

Laurel nods.

"Yeah but I'm glad I broke free. But look I'd love to just spend Time here bullying my sister." She says with a smirk. "But we've still got a huge problem."

Sara nods and explains the plan. Neither Quentin or laurel liked it but they had no choice. 

They spent the rest of the evening all laughing and talking. Sara hadn't felt this normal in so long and she loved having her sister back. Thr 2 always had a close bond and Sara was so happy to have her back with her. When it got late Nyssa spoke up.

"Me and Sara are leaving in the morning. So we should sleep."

Laurel nods.

"Okay well I've got 2 bedrooms here and the couch for sleeping."

Sara smiles and stands up.

"Me and Nyssa will take one room, laurel the other And dad you good on the couch?"

Quentin shakes his head.

"No Sara you know the rules about bringing...partners home no sharing a bed."

Sara raises her eyebrows. As laurel giggles.

"Dad I am not 15 me and Nyssa share a bed all the time."

Laurel pulls a face.

"TMI sis."

Sara looks at Laurel.

"No one says that anymore, Damm you need to catch up on slang. But dad come on."

He shakes his head.

"Rules are rules Sara. You and Laurel can share a room, Nyssa can have the other and yes I'll take the couch."

Sara was about to argue when Nyssa speaks up.

"Yes that will be fine mr Lance."

Sara playfylly glares at Nyssa.

"Traitor."

Nyssa shrugs and smirks.

"Sorry but it'll allow me to sleep without your snoring."

"Bitch I do not snore."

Laurel giggles.

"Sorry sis I shared a room with you for 16 years and you do snore."

Quentin nods.

"I can confirm that. The amount of times Laurel came to me asking if she could sleep in the garden to escape it."

Laurel grins.

"No dad I wanted SARA to sleep in the garden."

"Well either way. Plus when I got up for early shift I'd hear this terrible noise from your room I thought there was an earth quake."

Everyone apart from Sara laughs who told her arms glaring.

"This is so unfair I just got resurrected and I'm still being ganged up on."

Nyssa laughs and hugs Sara.

"Love you really."

Sara grins and pulls Nyssa into a deep kiss which lasts a while. When they've separated Nyssa looks at laurel who was making a vomiting face.

"Sara was that just to annoy your sister?"

"No I wanted to kiss you. But annoying Laurel is always a bonus."

 

 

Sara and laurel were in the bedroom and change into their pyjamas and they get in bed and cuddle each other. Sara smiles.

"God this feels familiar. Whenever I had a nightmare. Wow that feels like so long ago."

Laurel nods and sighs.

"I never stopped thinking about you Sara. Everyday I'd imagine what you'd be up to in college, what guys you were dating. All of that. I mean I was completely wrong obviously but still you were on my mind always."

Sara laughs.

"I'd be worried if you did think I was being a vigilante. But Laurel I always thought of you to. I may be the canary but you are the Canarys soul. It was because of you I started this. To make you proud. That's what's always motivated me ever since I was a baby. You were my hero long before you put on a mask and I wanted to make you proud of me."

Laurel turns round and cups Sara's face.

"I have been proud of you every single day since the day I met you. You inspired me to. To be the big sister that you needed. I know sometimes j was pushy and harsh on you and I'm sorry but I just wanted the best for you and I didn't show it well all the time but I have always been proud. Every dance recital you did, every soccer game all of that I was proud as hell. Even that Peter Pan performance."

Sara groans.

"Oh come on don't bring that up."

Laurel laughs.

"It's true. But yeah when I heard of what you were doing as the canary it didn't really surprise me. You've always wanted to help people. You once got in a fight with a bully in my year because she messed with me you got in load of fights protecting people from bullies. That's who you are Sara. You are a true hero."

Sara blinks rapidly and looks away which makes laurel grin.

"Got ya crying."

Sara laughs.

"Fuck you...it's allergies must be that horrible perfume of yours."

"Bullshit Sara. "

Laurel smirks and tickles Sara which makes her scream and turn and tickle laurel back. The tickle fight lasts a few minutes and both end up breathing heavily giggling and eventually fall asleep. Both truly happy for the first time in forever. Yes there was a war coming which both knew the risks but at that night they were just 2 sisters together again having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This went a totally different direction to my plans. I wanted to put some real happiness in this. I wanted them all to be a happy family for the first time in this fic and to show Sara and laurels love for each other. I'm sorry I didn't advance the plot much but I really enjoyed writing these scenes. This fic will be coming to an end soon and I'm proud of how it's worked please keep reviewing.
> 
> I believe this is the longest chapter so far.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Nanda Parbat.

The next morning Nyssa and Sara leave the house together. They don't say goodbye they both agree it'll be to hard to say goodbye after last night. They get a taxi to just outside the air strip where Sara's pilot would be waiting. Sara ties up Nyssas wrists to make it look real. Nyssa looks at Sara.

"Will your pilot be a problem?"

Sara shakes her head.

"You know what these guys are like. They just do what they're ordered to do. It's the rest of the League that will be a problem."

"Agreed."

The board the plane and the pilot takes off. They don't talk for the entire flight. Just in case the plane is bugged. Eventually it lands in Tibet and Sara goes and picks up a jeep that was waiting for them. They drive to the outskirts of Nanda Parbat.

 

"Okay this is it. Ready Nyssa?"

"Not especially but we don't have much of a choice right now do we."

"Nope alright let's do it."

They walk into Nanda Parbat. Sara demands to see Ras. Nyssa was now tied up and Sara was moving Nyssa by shoving her. They go into Ras chamber. They walk in and Ras turns to face them. Sara snarls at Nyssa.

"Kneel before the demons head."

Nyssa glares at Sara. It was all an act they'd arranged.

"I kneel before no one."

Sara punches her in the stomach and shoves her to her knees. Ras walks forward.

"Ah Ta-er-ah-safher you return to me. But what of the guards I sent you."

Sara kneels before him.

"Unfortunately they were struck down by Nyssa and Laurel Lance."

Ras nods.

"And what of Laurel Lance."

"She Is dead my liege."

"Who struck the finishing blow."

"I did. I owed my former sister a blood debt she paid it."

He nods.

"Very well. Did you have proof of this. What of her body."

"I threw it into starling City bay. She's a known face it was to risky to keep her around. "

Sara draws her sword.

"But her blood still covers my blade. Test it if you require proof."

That night Laurel had given some blood to Sara and she'd smeared it over her sword. Ras takes it and examines it before nodding.

"Very well. But why did you not strike down Nyssa?"

This was the most risky part.

"I didn't believe she was my kill to make. Laurel betrayed Sara Lance multiple times that was a kill I had to take. But Nyssa betrayed you and I believe her death is yours to take."

Ras nods with a smile.

"You have a good concept of honour Ta-er al-Sahfer. But I must wonder if your reluctance to kill her was due to Sara Lances romantic attachment to her."

Sara takes a hidden deep breath. 

"Sara lance loved her. But Sara Lance is dead. I am Ta-er al-Sahfer and Ta-er al-Sahfer feels nothing for her. Give me the order and I will strike her down right now."

Ras nods and looks at Nyssa.

"What of you daughter. Do you wish to rejoin my ranks."

"Never you murdered a good woman, a hero and befouled her by turning her into this shell. Sara would be disgusted by what her body is now used for."

"Ta-er al-Sahfer kill her."

Sara nods and steps in front of Nyssa and checks the area. She would not kill Nyssa. She was now ready to fight her way out of there with Nyssa. It wasn't the plan but it was the next best thing. Sara raised her sword above her head but before she can bring it down Ras grabs her hand.

"You evidently do not have any hesitation of killing her. But she can be more useful alive."

Sara nods and steps away. She turns back to him.

"My liege there is no threat in Starling City anymore. Both Canaries are now dead. Nyssa is here. Our attack can begin."

Ras nods.

"It will happen within the week."

Sara nods.

"What is the plan there? I wish to be a part of it. I want to destroy the last part of Sara Lance."

Ras smiles at her.

"Oh we will not be destroying anything the city will destroy itself."

Sara hides confused look as Ras takes out a vile.

"You are a mighty warrior which I why I bought you back but it is not the only reason. Daughter before Ta-er al-Sahfer how many people had the Lazurus waters bought back from the dead?"

Nyssa frowns at the question.

"None it had never been done."

"Correct because the side affects would be disastourus and the side affects Ta-er al-Sahfer showed truly made her a monster and that is what it did to a hero. What would it do to the scum of Starling City?"

Nyssa frowns.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Ta-er al-Sahfer was healed from her blood lust we took blood from her and analysed the compounds of the waters in it. We have now converted it from a liquid state to a gas. Our plan is to release the gas on Starling City. Every man woman and child will be exposed to the blood lust and will proceed to rip the city apart."

Nyssa gasps and stands up. Sara puts her sword on Nyssas neck to keep her cover.

"That is insane you will release maniacs onto this world. What will happen when the city is dead. There will still be thousands of people with the blood lust."

"That is correct daughter. We will recruit ones that show promise. The rest we will drown. I will be at starling city Damm and will unless the flood on the city to wipe out the unworthy."

Sara was doing everything in her power to remain neutral but she was disgusted. This was worse than what Merlyn was doing. Ras wasn't just killing these people he was destroying their souls. Good people would be turned into murderers. People like her father could turn pure evil. She knew the effects of the blood lust and she had barely beat it.

Ras looks at Sara.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer you remain quiet."

Sara bows her head.

"I am just contemplating the mission ahead. How will you distribute the gas along the city?"

"A plane will fly over the city and drop it right in the center."

Sara nods.

"What about anyone who isn't affected?"

"They will be in smaller number and will quickly be destroyed. I will have my soldiers at all the city exits to stop anyone escaping. It is a crude operation but effective."

Sara nods.

"It will be a fine victory. Allow me to be there at the time."

Ras smiles at her.

"Of course. Family should be at my side."

Sara frowns confused and as did Nyssa.

"Sara...um Ta-er al-Sahfer she is not family father."

"Not yet. But this is the reason I spared your life. Ta-er al-Sahfer will allow us our greatest victory. She has shown me true strength and loyalty. She is perfect as my heir. She will become the next Ras Al Ghul."

Sara's heart was beating fast now. She tried hard to control it. This was not what she expected at all. Sara speaks up.

"If that is my destiny why spare Nyssa? She is just a rival to my heir."

"Correct but it is prudent for a strong blood tie to carry on my legacy and what way better than to join our families with you and her as wives."

Nyssa gasps, Sara had to do everything to be natural but this was escalating fast this was not what was supposed to happen. She was disgusted at Ras for forcing his daughter to marry someone just for his own purpose. Nyssa speaks up.

"I will not marry this pretender."

"I thought this was your beloved daughter."

"Sara was my beloved not Ta-er al-Sahfer. I will not do It."

"You have no choice Nyssa just as your mother didn't. Ta-er al-Sahfer you remain quiet what is your opinion?"

Sara bows her head.

"I have no opinion. If that is your will to be married to your daughter then it is my duty to serve."

Ras nods and makes a command to 2 of the guards.

"Take these 2 to the wedding chambers, they will be wed at nightfall."

2 guards walk Sara and Nyssa to a large bedroom and one asks Sara to remove her weapons. Sara nods and does so and they are both locked in the room. Sara puts a finger up to keep Nyssa silent as she checks the one. She finds a microphone and carefully clips a chip onto it. It was a prerecorded argument they had recorded with Nyssa shouting at Sara and Sara replying coldly. It would give them an hour. When they were clear both breathe out, Nyssa paces.

"This is insanity."

Sara nods.

"Yeah Thus plan is awful if that gas works and it probably will the city will be dead in an hour."

Nyssa sighs and smiles at her gently.

"I meant you and me to be married."

Sara laughs.

"Yeah did not see that coming. Guess you and me get a free wedding huh. Wonder what cake your dad will give us?" She laughs and Nyssa laughs as well.

"Not how I imagined marrying you Sara."

Sara grins.

"Ooh so you imagined marrying me Nyssa?"

Nyssa blushes glaring at her playfully.

"Shut up."

Sara smiles.

"Laurel is gonna be pissed that I got married without her being there as a bridesmaid."

"I think she will be more concerned about the city's self destruction."

Sara pretends to think about it.

"Hmm nah Laurel will still be more pissed she didn't get an invite to my wedding."

"Well maybe we can do it properly when this is over."

Sara smirks.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. But first we need to figure out how to stop this. He said a plane will distribute the gas. Okay so we need to bring down the plane."

Nyssa nods,

"Yes but I don't think Laurel and your father have the weapons to take down a plane."

"No they don't. Which is why I have to do it. Why do you think I asked to be there? I'll start a fight kill the pilot and try and crash the plane before we reach the city."

Nyssa frowns.

"Sara that will kill you to."

Sara shrugs.

"Maybe not. But either way one life versus the city we both know my choice."

Nyssa sighs.

"We do. But I will be there with you. I will be my wife's side that's what marriage is."

Sara shakes her head.

"Nyssa you can't in case I fail. If I'm captured before I can do it. Or if he's got a backup plan you need to be alive to tell Laurel and work with her on stopping it."

Nyssa sighs and nods.

"So you plan to make me a widow days after my wedding?"

Sara laughs a little.

"I don't plan on it but for better or for worse right?"

Nyssa smiles.

"That wedding vow isn't in the Leagues recital."

"Yeah I guessed. But if I do fail then we need to make a cure."

"Sara we're vigilantes not scientists."

"I know but when I was exposed to the bloodlust Ras used herbs and mixed them together to kill my blood lust and have me inhale the scent. I stole some of the herbs just in case I needed them for my bloodlust again but it seems it'll serve a new purpose now. If I fail get them to Laurel and you 2 need to work out a cure and distribute it through the city. Save as many lives as you can."

Nyssa nods and takes the herbs.

"Let's hope your plan works and you survive."

Sara nods. A while later 2 guards come and escort Nyssa and Sara to seperate chambers. A woman walks over to Sara.

"Hello Ta-er al-Sahfer I am Athinia I am to help you to prepare for your wedding."

Sara just nods at her. Athinia motions to Sara's league outfit.

"Remove your uniform."

Sara undressed to her underwear as Athinia takes quick measurements and places a white dress onto her. Not a standard wedding dress but almost a battle dress. Athinia then walks around and styles Sara's hair. Then straps a sword to Sara's hip.

"You are ready Ta-er al-Sahfer. May your Union be blissful."

Sara bows in thanks and then she is escorted to a large chamber where the entire League was gathered and a woman was standing at the centre obviously the one who'd marry them. As Sara walks through the league members draw their swords and raise them above Sara's head. Sara goes to the centre and turns to see Nyssa walking in. She was in a similar dress but it was black. Her hair was tied in a bun and there was a veil over her head and she was wearing traditional jewellery. through the terror Sara couldn't feel happy, yes it was not ideal circumstances but she was set to marry the woman she loves and she could see the conflict in Nyssas face. The fear of the coming battle but the excitement of marrying Sara. Nyssa stands by Sara's side. They both avoid each other's eye they didn't want to show genuine affection to each other. The wedding official begins to speak.

"There is no vow more sacred, nor covered nor holy than the one between wives. With this ceremony your souls are bound together forever joined. You will never be free. You will always be held captive by your love for each other and for this shared life we offer our blessings."

Sara and Nyssa join hands and the official rubs their hands.

"The union is sealed. You may now join this Union with a kiss."

Sara turns and leans in and kisses Nyssa, Nyssa kisses back both remember to control it to not show genuine affection. But both notice the glint of love in each other's eyes. Once they pull back Ras steps forward and faces Sara.

"You are Walida Al Ghul. Daughter of the demon."

Sara bows her head.

"I will only truly earn that name when I watch Starling City destroyed."

Ras nods.

"You will my child. The day of reckoning approaches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed the wedding. Couldn't resist putting it in. Let me know your opinions. Changed a few things up like the weapon used to destroy the city as if used the alpha omega virus It wouldn't make much sense in this universe. I kmow the whole Lazurus water thing is a bit batman begins but it's all I could think of so that Nyssa and Sara would have a connection to it


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Sara and Nyssa wake up early the next morning. They give each other a smile and a quick kiss and get dressed. Sara turns to Nyssa.

"Okay you're gonna have to break out of here not long after I've left. I paid a pilot to wait for you at the end of the airstrip and will get you back to Starling City before we do. You need to get back to Laurel and my dad and start making the antidote to the Lazurus gas. Hopefully we won't need it. But just in case."

Nyssa sighs.

"I don't know if I want your plan to work or not since your plan could easily kill you."

Sara smiles and cups her face. I'm not that easy to kill wife. But even if I do then it'll be for a good cause."

Nyssa sighs again and nods.

"Why do you have to always be such a hero. Sara you don't have to do this."

Sara shakes her head.

"Yes I do."

"No you don't beloved, you do not owe the city a thing. You've already given it everything."

Sara shrugs"  
"Not everything. Not yet."

Nyssa looks down but Sara tilts her head so she's looking at her.

"Hey. Yes I know there's a chance I'll die. But I have no intention of dying. When we first met I wanted to die because to me I had nothing to live for but now I have everything. I have Laurel back, I have a purpose, I have my dad and I have you. The woman that I absolutely love and adore. Nyssa I have to believe my will to live with give me the strength to fight harder to stay alive."

Nyssa smiles and kisses her gently.

"I feel the same beloved you have inspired me. When we met I was isolated and away from the world but you inspired me to make a difference. You showed me I need to think of more than just myself. You have given me a real family you and Laurel and your father. I didn't like your father much at first because if the way he treated you at that time but now I see he loves his daughters far more than mine ever cared for me and Talia. I love you so much my canary."

Sara beams and kisses her deeply.

"When this is over we'll marry properly."

 

They dress and Sara is escorted out of Nanda Parbat to the plane. Nyssa manages to escape and sneaks off to Sara's contact. As planned Nyssa makes it back to Starling City first and runs to the clock tower. Laurel spins round and faces her.

"Nyssa thank god. What's going on? Dads out keeping an eye on things."

"Long story laurel basically my father is planning to drop a gas over the city that'll turn everyone into monsters and rip apart the city."

Laurel frowns.

"Okay so how do we stop it? And where's Sara?"

Nyssa sighs.

"Sara's in the plane about to drop it. She's going to bring down the plane. But we have to work on a vaccine just in case she fails."

Laurels eyes widen.

"Wait Sara is going to crash the plane with her on it?"

"Yes I tried to talk her out of it but you know how stubborn she is. But we need to work on that antidote."

"Okay let's do it."

 

Meanwhile Sara was in the plane watching the skyline getting ready to make her move. Ras walks over to her.

"We will be over the city soon then we can begin."

Sara nods.

"Good the sooner this is over the better."

"I must say Ta-er al-Sahfer I was expecting more resistance from you."

Sara shrugs.

"What can I say. You're right the scum and the monsters need to be destroyed. Let's start right here."

Sara springs up and throws 2 knives at the pilot. One kills him and another smashes through the controls. The plane Imediately shudders and Ras pins Sara to the wall.

"You disappoint me Ta-er al-Sahfer."

Sara glares and head butted him and kicks him back.

"My name is Sara Lance."

"Sara Lance is dead now you will join her."

There's a flash of light and suddenly everyone is gone. Sara groans.

"Damm ninjas."

Sara runs to the edge of the plane and looks out. Her best option was to jump out the plane into the water just before it crashed. She waits for the right moment then jumps.

She gets out the water shivering from the cold and shakes her clothes to get rid of the water. It was over. The city was safe. She ran back to the clock tower but suddenly stops as she sees something coming out from a drain. A gas which suddenly turns everyone imto statues before they attack each other, Sara realises this was Ras back up plan. She runs back to the clock tower and Nyssa jumps at her hugging her.

"Thanks god...I saw the plane go down I'm so glad you're alive. You did it."

Sara hugs back but shakes her head.

"It's not over yet. Ras had a backup plan through the drains."

At that moment Quentin runs in and says the same thing and looks at Sara.

"Good timing for you to come back."

Sara just smiles.

"Yeah some people bring the weather with them. I bring the ninja killers with poison gas."

Sara walks over to Laurel.

"How are we doing with the antidote."

Laurel sighs and shrugs.

"Getting there I think...but none of us are scientists."

"Yeah well we ain't got time to recruit one. You have an hour before the city is lost."

Laurel looks at her.

"What're you going to do?"

"I'm going after Ras he said he'll be at the starling city damm. He needs to be stopped."

Nyssa walks over.

"I'll come with you. This is my duty and my family I have to help end it."

Sara shakes her head.

"You need to stay here with Laurel and help her with the antidote."

Nyssa frowns.

"No beloved I need to be at my wife's side."

Sara cringes as laurel and Quentin look at them. Laurel grins.

"Wait wife?"

"Jeez Sara you said you were saving the city not eloping."

Sara raises her hands.

"Not the time for this. Come on I need to move. First....I need to get into something that fits better."

She walks over to the wall where her Canary outfit is and throws it on she then walks over and kisses Nyssa.

"See you when this is over."

Nyssa returns the kiss and nods.

"Be safe."

Sara nods and runs out. In the short time she'd been out she saw things were going bad the ones affected were tearing apart the city and the ones who weren't were getting killed or hiding. Sara saw a large group of unaffected trying to keep them away Sara runs over and swoops down and quickly fights them off. The survivors look at her shocked.

"We heard you were dead."

Sara shrugs.

"Not yet. Get to safety."

"Where?"

Sara thinks.

"The clock tower. But stay in the bottom levels. You'll be safe there. Send anyone else you find there to."

They nod and run off. Sara makes her way to the damm and sees Ras standing there alone. He turns to face Sara.

"Ah I see you have worn your old weakness. "

"The canary was never weakness. It was goodness."

"Yet I defeated you and bought you back. I won't be doing that again."

"No you won't."

Sara pulls out a sword and runs at him. The 2 fight evenly for a while and Ras smiles.

"Your will to live is stronger than ever but you didn't wish my mantle."

"Your offer was never living a man who forces his daughter into marriage would never understand."

She clears the sword and kicks him in the head. He glares at her.

"It matters not. The city is dead.'

"No My team will stop this."

As if on cue the screams from the city stop and the cloud over slowly disperses. Sara smikes relived.

"I told you. It's not hatred that wins its love. Love that makes us fight for what is right and love the reason I must kill you."

He attacks her again but she uses a disarming technique Ras had taught her during their training and takes the sword off him then stabs him through the chest. Sara breathes out a sigh of relief and gets on the coms.

"Nyssa, Laurel are you there?"

Laurel answers.

"Sara we're here we did it there were casualties but most have been cured what about Ras?"

Sara looks down at him.

"Dead. Is Nyssa there?"

"I am here beloved."

"Okay well Ras army is still on the city limits as guard."

"You wish us to fight them?"

"No but meet me there."

 

She turns off her coms.

 

10 minutes later the city was quiet, the injured were taken to hospital and the ones infected had been arrested for precautionary reasons. Nyssa and Laurel run over to Sara. Sara looks at Nyssa and holds her hand.

"I'm sorry I had to kill him."

Nyssa shakes her head.

"You had no choice beloved."

Laurel looks over at Ras men.

"Not to be a buzz kill but we can't fight all of them."

Sara shakes her head.

"We won't need to."

Sara holds up a ring. Nyssa gasps.

'  
"The ring of the demons head."  
Sara nods.

"The one thing they'll listen to."

Sara puts it on her finger. Then she walks into the crowd of assassins. They draw their weapons but Sara raises her hand showing the ring.

"I have claimed this ring through blood combat. Now you will kneel before Ras al Ghul."

They all hesitated then kneeled dropping their weapons.

Sara nods and speaks loudly.

"All of you are released from your oaths, the League is dead return to Nanda Parbat inform the others of this order then destroy the building and destroy the Lazurus pit. Anyone who fails to comply will be punished by death. LEAVE."

They all run off and Sara grins at Nyssa.

"That was actually quite fun."

"Mmm well watching you give orders was a lot more,..interesting than watching my father do it."

Laurel coughs.

"Okay sorry to interupt...but this means you're the demon? I mean I always called you a devil child when we were kids but still..."

Sara laughs and takes off the ring and walks over to a barrel the league had been using that had a fire in it and drops the ring in it.

"There the League is dead for good."

Nyssa hugs Sara.

"Thank you beloved for being the one to end this."

 

 

A week later Sara, Nyssa, laurel and Quentin were sat at a restaurant talking and laughing when Sara stands up.

"So guys,..these last years have been nuts....laurel dying me dying....me becoming a brainwashed assassin and vigilante. But now looking at what I have now. My sister home, my amazing wife. I couldn't be happier. I also feel like I'm pushing my luck. Something I've always done but now it's time to stop me and Nyssa decided last night. We're leaving Starling."

Laurel and QUentin frown.

"Sis...we just all became a family again."

"We'll always be family Laurel but me and Nyssa. We want to try normality. But we can't do that hear.."

"But Sara the city needs you."

Sara shakes her head.

"It needs the canary and Laurel you can hold that title."

"Sara you're the canary you started this."

"Yeah I did because of you. I did it to honour you and now you're back you can be the hero the city needs. The hero I can't be."

Quentin holds Sara's hand.

"I'm happy with this choice kiddo. You deserve to be happy."

"Thank you daddy."

"So when do you levee?"

Sara sighs.

"Tonight."

 

That evening Sara and Nyssa parked their car just by the edge of the city laurel and Quentin had come to see them off. Laurel hugs Sara tight.

"Where will you go?"

"We don't know yet...but I'll call when I've arrived."

Laurel sighs and nods.

"I'm going to miss you."

Sara squeezes her tight.

"I'll miss you to but I'll be back to visit and hey you and me we can't ever be seperated. Even death couldn't stop you and me."

Laurel laughs.

"True. I love you Sara."

"I love you to Laurel."

Sara hugs Quentin who hugs back.

"Sara baby...I'm so sorry for everything I did."

She shakes her head.

"Don't. It's done and you helped me become better."

"You didn't need me for that, I'm so proud of the woman you've become and I'm glad you have this chance to be happy. Go from this place and be the amazing woman I know you will be."

Sara nods and steps back Nyssa walks up to them both.

"I promise I will love and protect Sara with everything."

The 2 climb in their car and drive off laurel and Quentin wave them off. Sara was looking out the back window waving as Nyssa drives. When they get out of sight Sara sighs. Nyssa looks at her.

"Are you okay beloved."

"Yeah...goodbyes just suck."

Nyssa smiles and nods. 

"We don't have to do this."

"We do nys....you've never had a normal happy life I want to give that to you. Plus if we go back now after all those sappy speeches I'm gonna look like a right ass."

Nyssa laughs happily.

"Always so elegant in your speech wife."

"Mmm don't you know it beloved."

Sara leans over and kisses Nyssas cheek. Nyssa smiles.

"Hey I'm driving a car here. We don't want to crash 2 minutes after leaving."

Sara chuckles.

"True. That wouldn't be great but hey this is it my love."

Nyssa glances at her.

"It's what beloved?"

Sara beams at her.

"Our happily ever after."

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it. All done. This isn't a great chapter in my opinion but I couldn't do much other than copy series 3 of arrow so I wanted to end the story and finish their story together.
> 
> I do have an idea for a smaller scale continuation but not sure if I'll do it yet as I have other stories that need attention.
> 
> Thank you everyone for following this. This story is my first major successful fic and I hope you all enjoyed it.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months on. Nyssa and Sara are happy in their new life. But will circumstances bring back the hero inside of Sara.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC ABUSE.

6 months after Sara and Nyssa had left starling City. Life was looking good for them. They'd moved to a quiet small town a few hundred miles away from Starling. Nyssa had enough money stashed away to buy them both a decent house and a car for her and a new motorbike for Sara. They had enough money saved so that they didn't need to work. But after much discussion they'd decided that to appear normal they should get a job even something small. 

Sara had fast tracked herself through college and carried on with the course she'd been doing before Laurel had died and she had become a qualified personal trainer. Nyssa had become a high school teacher teaching foreign languages and history. Sara was surprised at how good Nyssa actually was at the job she had a natural charisma that the kids liked. Sara enjoyed her job to getting to work out in her spare time and meet new people and help them. One thing she'd realised since her time as the canary was that she liked helping people. She had been teaching martial arts as part of her sessions which seemed to be very popular. 

On a Monday morning Sara wakes up with a yawn and a stretch, her and Nyssa were cuddled up to each other Sara smirks and kissed Nyssa to wake her up. Nyssa groans a little and gives a tired smile as she wakes.

"Good morning beloved."  
Sara smiles brightly.

"Morning babe. Time to get up."

Nyssa groans.

"Great another day of teaching annoying teenagers"

Sara laughs.

"I thought you liked your job."

"I do but it can be frustrating."

Sara smiles and nods.

"I know but hey...I love this."

Nyssa smikes and kisses her.

"I do to."

Nyssa goes to climb out of bed. As she does Sara grins and reaches out and pinches Nyssas bum. Nyssa squeals and spins round playfully glaring at Sara.

"Behave wife."

"Never." 

Sara grins and Nyssa smirks and grabs Sara and flips her onto her stomach then yanks down her panties and slaps her bum. Sara squeals and laughs.

"Hey."

Nyssa grins smugly at her and continued getting dressed. Sara chuckles and gets up and dresses as well. They eat breakfast peacefully and say their goodbyes and kiss and Sara rides off to work. Sara was an hour early so she could get a workout in herself. She pushed herself hard because she missed the intensity she used to train at. Nyssa still worked out with her but Nyssa seemed more content to move away from it but Sara still loved punching and kicking the bag and sparring so some evenings she went to a local MMA club to spar and she'd made a few friends there.

Once Sara had finished working out she showers and gets into her coaches uniform that she'd made herself. She was a freelance trainer who was renting out a large room in a sport centre which she'd filled with equipment. It had cost her a fair bit to set up and took a bit longer to get established but the job made Sara happy. Her training at the Mma club had certainly helped when a guy had acted all cocky towards her and tried a very basic and crude attempt and trying to get Sara to bed. Sara had offered to spar him and it ended with him knocked out in less than 10 seconds and being taken away in an ambulance. Someone had filmed the match and posted it online. This certainly helped her get female clients who were impressed that a small blonde girl could knock out a muscular guy.

Sara smiles as her first client comes in. Her name was kira. She was a nice girl quite shy and a bit geeky but Sara liked her. She was nice and listened to everything Sara said and asked Sara good questions on how to improve. 

Sara smiles brightly at kira.

"Good morning Kira ready for another Lance style beasting?"

Kira gave Sara a smile which didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey Sara...yeah sure."

Sara tilts her head at the woman.

"You okay?"

"Huh...oh yeah I'm fine....didn't sleep well."

Sara nods but notices she's wearing a sweatband that's way to big for her and it's slanted down and pretty much covering her forehead and she had sunglasses on and a lot of make up on.

"Um...kira you don't need the sunglasses in here."

"Oh no no sorry I um...well I had one to many glasses of wine last night and kind of feeling it today."

Sara sighs. She wasn't buying that excuse at all.

"Kira....take off the glasses and the sweatband and wipe the makeup off."

Kira looks at her terrified. Sara walks over.

"Kira,...please....I can't help you if you don't let me..."

Kira sighs and removes the sweatband and the glasses then wiped off her makeup. Sara gasps. Her face was a total mess. Both her eyes had large bruises and were nearly swollen shut, her forehead was a shade of purple and her cheeks were badly bruised.

"Jesus Christ Kira...who did this?"

Kira started to talk but Sara interupted.

"And don't tell me you fell or you walked into a door."

Kira hesitates and stops herself. Sara sighs.

"Did your boyfriend do this?"

Sara knew Kira had been dating some guy for a while and they'd been having trouble. Kira looks down and nods.

"I..it was my fault...I accidentally broke his watch..."

Sara frowns.

"So what he uses you as a punch bag? Kira that is not acceptable not at all."

Kira starts crying.

"I'm sorry I was to weak...everything you taught me I just froze."

Sara sits Kira down on a bench and wraps her arm round her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for...this is his fault not yours. You have to go to the police about this."

She shakes her head.

"I can't...he's a cop a high ranking one. Everyone there is either his friend or is scared of him....I tried that before."

Sara's eyes widen.

"He's done it before?"

She nods.

"I reported him but it was swept under the carpet."

Sara snarls.

"Son of a bitch. That's not right you need to leave him."

"And then what? Sara I have no one no family, no true friends. I have no where to go."

"You shouldn't have to go through this, no woman should ever have to suffer at the hands of men."

"Well I've got no choice."

"Kira you deserve Justuce."

"I told you Sara there's no way the police will touch him."

"There's more than one type of Justuce."

Kira just laughs and shakes her head.

"Maybe where you're from...you're from starling city right?"

Sara just nods.

"Well of course Starling has heroes willing to fight for what's right. I heard about this one....the canary. A blonde woman dressed in white who'd help people. Did you ever meet her?"

Sara smiles a little.

"Yeah once..."

"Well that's someone who can help. Sadly no one in this town is a true hero like her. No one will stand up for us."

Sara sighs and goes and gets a first aid kit for her and helps to patch her up a little.

"We don't have to train today Kira."

"No no please Sara I want to I'm okay I swear."

Sara nods and takes her through a workout. Once they're done. Sara let's her go and shower and once she's gone. Sara candles the rest of her clients and rides home. She paces around trying to get her head straight. She was so angry that Kira had to suffer like this and nothing she could do about it to help her. Sara was temped to suit up and go over and beat him up. But her and Nyssa had agreed that was over. But Sara felt useless. When Nyssa got home she could tell something was bothering Sara.

"Beloved has something happened?"

Sara sighs and explains it all to Nyssa. When she's done Nyssa holds Sara's hand.

"That's horrible and that man is a vile excuse for a human but Sara I know what you're thinking and we can't...that life is over for us."

"Nyssa....Kira is suffering because of him. She has no hope and she's just accepting her beatings because no help is coming. My goal was to help Starling City but people are suffering everywhere."

Nyssa sighs.

"I know Sara but we can't ever truly end it all. We tried and it nearly cost me you multiple times. Sara I can't go back to that life."

Sara sighs and nods.

"Yeah...you're right. Hey haven't you got parent teacher evening tonight?"

Nyssa nods.

"Just came home for a shower and to see my beautiful wife."

Sara grins.

"Mmmm well your beatiful wife is very happy about that."

Once nyssa had gone Sara tried to watch a movie but couldn't focus. She swore under her breath and went on her laptop and started some digging. The local police networker was easy enough to back and quickly finds the man she's looking for. Sara had learned a lot of hacking off Nyssa and found his location at some strip bar on the towns outskirts. She also found out that he wasn't well liked at all but everyone was scared of him and found out through other networks that he was completely crooked and took bribes off drug dealers and had covered up murders and gang beatings for a price. She glares and storms out. She rides to the outskirts of the town and sneaks into a garden and steals a black leather jacket off a washing line and goes into a costume store and subtly steals a black wig to cover her hair and a white mask that covers the bottom of her face. Sara leaves her bike and walks to the bar. She sees her target stumbling out and down a back alley. Perfect Sara though and she strips out her jeans as she had a pair of very short shorts underneath and opens her jacket and her shirt to make herself look appealing to him.

She walks into the alley and talks with a different accent to her own.

"Heyyyy handsome whatcha doing?"

The cop turns and smirks drunkly at her.

"Wow hey sexy girl...what am I doing? Hmm maybe you in my room?"

Sara puts on a false grin.

"Maybe."

He grins more and walks over.

"Oh you should I'm not the type of guy who takes no for an answer."

Sara's eyes darken at that and steps closer then kicks him square in the groin he then doubles over and Sara pins him to the wall.

"You like acting tough to girls? Well here's one who can fight back. She steps back allowing him chance to attack her. He takes it and charges at her with a punch Sara blocks it easily and crashes her palm onto his nose breaking it as his hands go up to his face Sara kicks him hard In the ribs then follows it with a kick into his knee which puts him on the floor. Sara sees him reach into his jacket but Sara stamps hard on his hand breaking it then pulls out the gun he'd been trying for and puts it at his head.

"Now listen captain fisher. I know exactly what kind of shit your into. This was only going to be a beat down for what you did to your girlfriend but now you're going to suffer for all the crimes that you committed. Tomorrow you will go to the station and confess to every single crime you have committed."

The cop glares at her.

"You bitch why would I do that."

Sara pulls back the hammer on the gun.

"Because if you don't I'm coming back for you and I will make you suffer then I'll let you go again and give you another chance. Then if you don't again I'll come back again and we'll keep going until you get the message or you die from my persuasion. Oh and also you are going to sign over the ownership of your house, your car and transfer all your money into your girls bank account got it?"

The cop looked terrified and didn't say anything Sara smirks.

"You have 12 hours to do this."

She slams the gun into his head knocking him out. She throws the gun down a drain and walks off quickly discarding the outfit and finds her bike and rides home. 6 months since she left being the Canary but tonight she'd helped not just Kira but the victims of all the people his crimes had caused. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stand by and let evil and corrupt people hurt good people. Maybe she had left the Canary behind but the Canary will never leave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm back. This is a smaller scale idea I'm working on. Not following any arrow plots now just my own ideas. I'm not sure how long it'll last but let me know your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will be focusing on this properly once I have finished my au series 5 finale. This will be Sara's story of her dealing with her sisters death. Her path will still be the canary but will be put in a different way. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
